Aftershock
by fairytellerxo
Summary: It's the sequel to A Jaded Fantasy. It was posted on here before and now it's back because a few people wanted to read it. It picks up 3 years after AJF, Happy Lowman is released from jail and trying his best to be a dad, a Son and a man for himself and for his family. It follows the rest of the gang as well and their lovely shenanigans.
1. Smooth Surfaces

**Chapter One: Smooth Surfaces**

 **Juice POV**

"It's huge!" I laughed as I watched Bri try to pull her pants over her ass.

"Help me!" She yelled. "Grab the back and pull them the fuck up."

"You're a cheeseburger away from having a full out Kardashian ass." I hooked my fingers through the belt loops of her jeans and yanked them up and over her ass. "Buy bigger jeans."

"These are my size in the waist." She zipped and buttoned them. "They just don't fit over my ass without a goddamn struggle."

"I don't see how you amassed an ass like that. You're a white girl." I rolled my eyes and looked out the window towards the man-made lake.

"I eat too much." She shrugged. "I'm in perfect shape though."

I let my eyes rake over her body. She was in perfect shape. She was getting better with age. I thought back to the slender nerd she was when I first met her to the woman she was standing in front of me. She was essentially a walking wet dream. She looked like the white girls with the unusually large asses in the porns I've been watching over and over lately. "You're wearing that for your last visitation? You're going to make him catch a case."

"Why don't you go run around with the kids or something Juice?" She raised a perfectly arched brow and nodded towards the bedroom door. "Make sure Ale is murdering Luna again."

I stood and looked at her once more before letting myself out of the room. I took the stairs two at a time as I headed towards the backyard. Her estate was enormous. It took two years to build and the hard work paid off.

"Daddy!" Luna came running towards me.

"Hey, Lu." I scooped her up. "Your cousins being nice to you?"

"Yes!" She shook her head. Her blonde curls falling down her shoulders. "I caught a bug!"

"Where?" I set her down and let her lead me out of the house and towards Ale and Alex who were sitting on the grass across from each other. Tacoma laying between then, her tail wagging lazily as Nik moved around them. Her belly big and uncomfortable looking.

"There!" Luna pointed at the plastic container sitting on the grass. "It's a bug!"

I lifted it up and inspected it. "It's a caterpillar baby girl." I handed the container to her.

"Bug!" She smiled at me. "Daddy it's a bug! It's like a worm!"

"Uncle Juicy." Ale ran to me. "Tacoma she bit my finger!"

"What?" I looked at her hand and there was a smiley face band-aid wrapped around her thumb. "She got you good."

"Yes!" She pouted. "Nik said my daddy is coming home soon!"

I hadn't forgotten at all about Happy. He was getting released soon. Over the last three years, I had seen him a dozen times while Bri had seen him every other weekend for the last three years. "Is that why you got the smiley faces on your thumb?"

"Yes!" She clapped her hands together. "Hap is coming home!"

"Juice." Nik stepped forward. "You go play with your brother Smiley."

"What's up?" I looked at Nik and frowned. "Deja vu, you look like Bri did when she was knocked up."

"Yeah, I know." She smiled. "Jax wants to throw a huge party for when Happy gets released. The party is on Friday, Bri won't be attending because she doesn't fuck with the club like that really anymore. So talk him into doing the party on Saturday."

"He's your husband." I rolled my eyes. "You persuade him."

"I don't feel like it." She rested her hands on her baby bumped and looked at me. "Bri's seeing Hap today right?"

"Yup." I nodded. "When she leaves, the set up for her surprise party will begin."

"She's taking the twins?" She looked around the yard. "Do you think we can put paddle boats in the lake?"

"Yes and Monica." I looked towards the lake and the swans swimming around in it. "The boats wouldn't fuck with the swans?"

"Nah, I hate those swans anyways. Dumbass birds." She rolled her eyes. "Multi million dollar estate and it was ruined by goddamn swans."

"They're symbols of love." I picked up Luna. "You like the birds Lu?"

"They're pretty!" She gave me a wet kiss on my cheek. "Daddy, I want to feed the fishies."

"Don't let her kill those koi." Nik glared at me. "The pellets are in the shed."

"She won't." I rolled my eyes. "Smooth surfaces."

"I don't even know what that shit means Juice. You're irritating me already, I may be pregnant but I will murder you still." She smacked me as I walked past her.

"I didn't even do shit," I muttered as I walked off towards the shed and koi pond. I really didn't see the need for both a lake and pond but it worked out nicely. The pond was peaceful, there was a bridge across it that held a bench for people to sit and meditate.

"Daddy!" Luna slid down my body and ran to the bench. "Look at the fishies!"

"I'll look at them in a minute, let me get the food for them." I walked into the shed and grabbed a handful of fish pellets so Luna could feed the fish.

"So pretty." She cooed as she laid on the bridge and looked down into the water. "There's a million!"

"You can count that high?" I smiled as I set the pellets down next to her. Her little fingers grabbed a few and tossed them into the water causing the fish to swarm to the food.

"Yes!" She nodded. "Daddy! Where's mommy?"

"She'll be here for the party." I smiled.

 **SOASOASOA**

 **Happy POV**

I almost fucking flipped my lid when I saw Bri walk into the visitor area. Her jeans looked like they had been painted on, her shirt fit tight and was cut low showing off her cleavage. I wanted to jump over the damn table and take her where she was.

"Babe." She sat down. "I got a surprise for you."

I grabbed her hands. "Why am I getting a surprise?"

"Because you'll be out on Friday, so I have some people here to visit with you before then." She waved at the guard and he opened the door.

"Uncle Hap." Monica came over and hugged me. "I miss you."

I hugged her back and kissed her forehead. "I miss you too." I smiled as the thoughts of glitter and pink came rushing through my mind.

"Mommy!" My little princess came skipping over to Bri. She sat on Bri's lap before looking at me. Her eyes narrowed and serious as she made sense of me. "Daddy! I saw pictures of you and mommy."

"Alessandria." I smiled. "My princess."

"Not a princess." She crossed her arms and turned her head as Aleric came walking in. His demeanor calm and commanding as the guard closed the door behind him.

"What are you then?" I glared at her and she turned and glared back at me as she pushed her hair off her cheek.

"I'm the boss." She smiled. "I boss all the people around."

"It's true." Monica nodded. "She's Bri in miniature form."

I chuckled. I could have sworn Alessandria would have been a mini me and Aleric a mini Bri but apparently, I was wrong. Aleric was all me. "There's my prince." He looked at me with gray eyes and a smirk.

"I'm the King." He looked at Bri then back to me.

Bri shrugged. "They've got good personalities."

"I see." I smiled. "I'm excited to come home."

"You can see all the fishies!" Alessandria yelled. "They're pretty."

"You've got fish?" I asked her. "Tell me about them."

"They live outside." She leaned forward and looked at me. "The truck guy dropped them in the water!"

"In the pond?" I looked at her.

"Yes." She shook her head and brushed her hair out of her face again. "I tried to touch them. Tacoma bit my finger." She held up her thumb. "I cried."

"I thought Tacoma would be gone by now." I leaned forward. I felt the anger melt away. I never wanted my kids to see me like this but I was happy that they had some concept of who I was to them. Especially my daughter. My princess seemed to have taken a liking to me right away.

"Tacoma is mine." Aleric finally said something. "Mommy said I could have her."

"I take care of her." Monica looked up from her phone. "Don't even try to lie about it."

"How'd you get that in here?" I looked over at her. "You better not be texting any boys."

"I'm texting my boyfriend." She smirked at me.

"Nah, Nah, Nah." I looked at her. "We had a deal, no boyfriends until you can ride a Harley."

"I ride dirt bikes." She shrugged. "That's basically the same thing."

"Monica." I looked at her. "No boyfriends."

"Drop it." Bri set me with a single glance. "Monica, take the twins and go wait with Harvey."

"Alright." Monica stood slowly and grabbed the twins by their hands and lead them away.

"Bye!" Alessandria waved at me.

"Bye baby girl." I waved back and as soon as the door shut my attention was on Bri. "What the fuck Brianna?"

"What?" She grabbed my hands. "Monica or the twins?"

"Monica." I looked at her. "My little glittery princess can't have a goddamn boyfriend."

"Don't get upset. They are eleven and play mini golf." She leaned forward giving me a better view of what her shirt was covering.

"I'm gonna rip that shirt right off you Bri if you don't sit back." I gave her a quick kiss.

"You're not going to that stupid clubhouse party." She crossed her arms and looked at me. "I want you home with me and taking care of my needs."

"What needs?" I looked at her and she blushed.

"It's been three years." She pouted. "Do you know how many toys I've burned out? Way too many to be considered normal."

"You didn't take up the prison clause?" I looked at her.

"Nope." She smiled. "Faithful and horny for three years."

"I got you." I smiled. "How'd you get into those jeans though?"

"Juice helped me." She laughed. "Took the two of us to get them over my jello jiggle."

I snorted. "I'll help you from now on. You and Juice cool again?"

"Yeah, I forgave him and he forgave me. You should see how gorgeous Luna is. All blonde hair. It's ridiculous." She smiled at me.

"Smiley is gorgeous. She's a talker?" I looked around and noticed it was only us sitting in the room now.

"Yeah, she'll talk your damn ear off. Nik is annoyed by her. That reminds me, Nik is pregnant." She tapped on the table.

"By who?" I rubbed my goatee.

"Jax." She laughed. "They're married and everything. He's been faithful to her too. They went through some shit but it worked out."

"What about Tara?" I grabbed her hands and stopped the tapping.

"Um, she's still around. Keeps her distance. Nik beat her ass awhile ago, so she realized she wasn't Jax's love anymore." She whispered.

"Figures Nik would." I shook my head.

"She said it from the jump, I will beat Tara the troll's ass. Bet money on that shit." She sighed. "Happy."

"Brianna." I shifted in my seat.

"I gotta warn you about some shit. I don't know how much they tell you in here, or if they tell you anything at all but Sons patched in some Grim members, they have a few new prospects. I'm not too into the Sons thing as you already know. I just wanted you to know. Plus I think Aztecs and Sons are about to become enemies." She ran a hand through her hair and looked at me.

"Thanks for that. They don't really tell me shit. On a positive note." I gave her a drawing. "I want to ink that on you when I'm out Bri."

"It's beautiful." She smiled. "I love it, babe."

"Times up. Miss Hohrykova." Harvey said. "I can't hold it for you any longer."

"Alright." She nodded at him and stood up and rounded the table and hugged me. I let my hands settle on her hips before moving lower to cup her ass and squeezed it. It was softer and cushier. "Hap."

"Bri." I kissed her neck. "I'll take care of you as soon as I'm out. I love you."

"I love you too." She kissed me hard before pulling away. "You owe me, Lowman. Three years worth of favors."

"Yeah, I know." I rubbed my face and watched her hips and ass as she walked away from me. Happy that she had stayed true and waited for me while most women that looked like her would have moved on without a second thought. I was grateful for Brianna and I was going to prove it to her come Friday.


	2. Bloody

**Um, all these chapters have the old author's notes at the bottom, well most of them do anyway. Please ignore them. When this story was published on here the first time, I downloaded it right before I deleted it due to lack of interest. It's also filled with errors and whatnot. It's even in my old cringy writing style. So forgive me for that.**

 **SOASOASOA**

 **Bri POV**

"Mommy! Your car is blue!" Ale bounced around the car as I tried to get her in. Aleric had let me secure him in his seat without trouble and had promptly fallen asleep. His sister, on the other hand, was a ball of energy that I didn't feel like dealing with.

"Alessandria get in the damn car." I stomped my foot. "I will take your boots away and toss them in the pond."

"No." She pouted and climbed into the car and sat in her seat. I quickly fastened her in and got in myself.

"Take a nap or something," I said to her before looking at Monica who was too enthralled with her phone to start a conversation with.

"No." Ale replied. I looked in the rearview and she was glaring at me. Her tiny arms crossed over her chest. "Daddy looked scary!"

"He always looks like that!" I smiled. I couldn't help but to. She was already claiming him as her dad. I knew that when he came home it may be different and difficult but I was ready and willing to put forth the effort to blend Happy into the family dynamic.

"He's in timeout?" She asked.

"Yeah, he's in adult time out. You're going in time out when we get home for not listening." I said.

"For why?" She whined. "I wasn't bad mommy. I was good!"

I rolled my eyes. "You didn't get into the car the first five times I asked!"

"Is Moni going in time out?" She kicked the back of my seat and giggled behind her hands.

"No." I shook my head. "Moni was good. You were the bad one. So you get three minutes in time out."

"No." She kicked the seat again. "One minute!"

"Five minutes. You're three, I'm your mom, you have to listen to me." I honked the horn at a car that cut me off. The last fucking thing I needed was to get in a car accident before my first day at my new practice.

"You get that Alessandria? Don't play dumb with me. I know you're smart." "Three minutes."

She held up three little fingers. "Okay, mommy."

"Three minutes." I agreed. "As soon as we get home, go to your time out chair baby."

"Okay." She yawned.

"You know Hap is going to be hard to them?" Monica touched my arm and slipped her phone into the cup holder.

"Yeah, I know." I sighed. "He's going to be hard on you too. He's basically your dad too Monica."

"I know." She smirked. "I'm glad you and him took me in. I didn't really like living with my parents."

"My jerk of a brother still hasn't come back. Starting to think he's in the ground somewhere." I steered towards the Hohrykova Estate. "You still want to paint your room?"

"Yeah." She nodded. "I want to paint the wall with chalkboard paint. So when my friends sleepover they can write messages on it to me. I can draw on it and it's functional."

"Sounds fine with me." I hit the button to let me into the estate's gate. "This house is amazing."

"Not even a house. It's a freaking mansion. Like from cribs." She unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of the car. "I'll take him, you grab her."

"Alright." I picked up Alessandria who had managed to fall asleep in the last fifteen minutes of the drive. "I have a feeling Nik and Juice are up to no good."

"Surprise party." She whispered. "I would have told you sooner but I found out while we were seeing Happy."

"Jesus." I frowned as we walked in. "Let's flip this shit. Follow my lead alright?"

"Okay." She smiled.

"Let's take them upstairs and we can go out back." I took the stairs slowly as I held my daughter. I was not going to risk a fall while I held her but usually, I would have taken the stairs in pairs. I placed Ale in her bed and pulled the blanket over her sleeping form before kissing her head. She looked like a little angel. Too bad she was a little devil when she was awake.

"Ready?" I grabbed Monica's arm and we walked down the stairs trying our best to make each other cry. "We're going to say Happy got into a fight and got another thirty days."

"They'll freak the hell out." She pinched herself and her eyes got misty. "Let's do this."

We pulled open the French doors and stepped outside.

"Surprise!" The group yelled and me and Monica just looked at each other and frowned.

"Omg!" Kozik walked over and picked me up. "What's wrong?"

"Hap isn't coming home." I started to cry on his arm.

A collective gasp went among the guests and I winked at Monica.

"Gotcha!" She yelled. "He's still coming home."

"You know I hate surprise parties." I looked at everyone. "I don't even know what we're celebrating for."

"You starting at your practice." Esai wrapped his arms around my waist. "You're a big hot-shot plastic surgeon. Best lip and fake noses in the goddamn business."

"You know it." I hugged him. "You guys really just find any excuse to party here huh?"

"Yeah." Nik stepped forward with Jax and they both hugged me. "My baby shower is going to be here."

"Knock yourself out Ms. Party Planner." I smiled. "I don't know what to do because my plan was to bum around and draw."

"Now you party." Jax nodded. "It's only right. Where are the twins?"

"Sleeping." I shrugged as Nik handed me a cup of juice. "Ale is in trouble."

"Ain't she always." He chuckled.

"I think she's in for a rude awakening when her dad gets home." Juice smiled at me. His arm was wrapped around Lo's waist and Luna was holding his free hand. A lot of things had shifted for all of us in the last three years.

It was obvious, the Sons who had shown up were keeping a distance from the Aztecs and Mayans who were present. The only Aztec they really talked to was Esai and that was because he was in the inner circle. He was family regardless of any outside bullshit.

"You guys, mingle and party. This is more for you than it is for me." I laughed. "I just want to eat the cupcakes and people watch." I grabbed a cupcake off the dessert table and peeled the paper liner from it. "This cupcake has a strawberry filling." I dropped it into the garbage.

"What's wrong with that?" Lo looked at me.

"I like normal vanilla cupcakes." I looked at her. "Ones without filling."

"They're all filled." Nik frowned. "I ordered them while pregnant, so my cravings bested me."

"My craving was pickles and brownies. I made Happy get me donuts at like four am once. Ended with us having sex in the backseat of Beast." I smiled at the memory while everyone else cringed. "Talk about a cream filling."

"Gross!" Nik smacked me. "That was too much information."

"Sorry." I laughed. "It was a good place to throw that in."

"Whatever." She shook her head. "Let's eat."

I let her lead me off towards the table that held the real food. My stomach growled and I let my eyes look over the options before grabbing the pizza.

 **SOASOASOA**

 **Nik POV**

I rubbed my belly and looked over at the table Bri and Esai were at. "You ever notice they make a gorgeous couple?" I bumped my shoulder against Jax's.

"We're the gorgeous couple. All blonde haired and blue eyed." He kissed my cheek. "Don't even worry about that."

"I'm not, I was just stating the obvious you know?" I smirked. "You still on the outs with the Aztecs?"

"We're hanging on by a thread." He said. "I don't want to start a war or anything with them because they've spread out all over the country."

"I know. I heard about the East Coast charters." I shook my head. "They're each getting their own team of mercenaries. Like those are the nomads of the Aztecs."

"I didn't know they hit all the way to the East Coast." He rubbed a hand over his short hair. "Jesus."

"Yeah." I looked back at the table and Bri was holding Ale and they were glaring at each other. No doubt in some type of argument because Bri couldn't resist getting into it with her mini me.

"You think I could ask Bri to help the Sons expand?" He looked at me as he rubbed my belly.

"Nope." I shook my head. "We're not getting her involved with Son's shit. I'll help you expand. I have just as many connections as she does. I'm a Hohrykova as well."

"Yeah, I know." He kissed my cheek. "Soon to be a Teller though."

"Or you could become Jackson Teller-Hohrykov." I smiled. "Guys drop the A at the end of the surname."

"Nah, you're becoming a Teller. You can hyphen it if you want too." He smirked. "Expanding the Teller bloodline, one kid at a time."

"You're going to have enough kids to form a mini Sons charter." I laughed. "You can recruit for it."

"The last thing I need is my kids becoming outlaws because I put it on them. If they wanna do it it'll be on their own terms, not mine." He sighed. "I'm not my mother nor my father or step father."

"Speaking of your mom. What's with her being all nice to me lately? She went from hating me three years to wanting to be all motherly." I crossed my arms. "I don't fuck with her like that. She's too sneaky for her intentions to be pure."

"Keep at an arm's length." He rested his chin on my shoulder. "You smell like skittles."

"That's good right?" I laughed.

"It's perfect." He chuckled. "I need a drink, you want anything?"

"Pizza and cupcakes." I smiled. "Like six cupcakes."

"Gotcha." He swaggered off towards the food tables.

"Hey, Chibs," I said as I walked into the garage. "Jax here?"

"Yeah, inside with Tara and the kids." He looked at me. "You look like you're gonna pop."

I laughed. "It feels like I am." I sat down on the stool. "You should have come to the party. There was a lot of whiskeys there."

"Aye. Tara needed my help with her car yesterday." He went back to work and I left him alone. Not bothering to start up a conversation with him. It wasn't worth the effort it required.

I stood and walked out of the garage. I leaned against my Range Rover and watched as Tara and the kids walked to the play area. I frowned as she looked my way. Anger apparent on her face as she took me in. I rolled my eyes and Gemma came strutting towards me her gaudy getup clinking as she walked.

"Jax is busy with his family." She shielded her eyes from the sun as she looked at me. "What do you want?"

"I came here to drop off his leather. He left it at home while he hurried to get over here." I shrugged. "I'll keep it safe until he gets home then."

"I'll give it to him." She held a hand out.

"Nah, it's fine." I pulled open my car door and got inside. "I'll give it to him later. Bye Gemma."

She glared at me and backed up as I pulled away. She was so immature. One minute she was all about me being family and the next she wanted Tara back in the picture.

I knew one thing and one thing only. Either Tara or Gemma had to go and I wouldn't have a problem with handling it myself. At the end of the day it was my turn to be queen, so everyone needed to step down and back off because I was ascending to the throne either peacefully or forceful and bloody.

* * *

 **A/N: Loving the support this story is getting so far. I hope to do this sequel justice. I have big plans for the gang this time around. And as for Bri &Hap go I'm glad I kept them together too but I was set on her ending back up with Juice I even had an ending where she went and married Esai and cemented the Aztecs spot as most powerful MC.**


	3. Home

**Bri POV**

"This is ridiculous." I frowned at my desk that the janitor had just managed to shatter. "How the fuck am I supposed to work now?"

"We'll replace it." He backed and away from me.

"Now!" I boomed. "Right fuckin' now?"

"Not that fast." He looked at me and backed further away. "I'll see what I can do now."

"You fuckin' better." I crossed my arms and stood from my chair. I adjusted my blouse and pushed past him. "Of course my desk gets shattered. Of fuckin' course it does."

"Dr. Hohrykova." My receptionist Mary spoke as I walked past her. "You're eleven o clock consultation is here."

"My fuckin' desk just got shattered by the janitor." I hissed at her. "What other office is empty?"

"Office three." She smiled as she looked on her desk. "It's all clean and set up."

"Thanks." I nodded. "Escort them back."

I sat at the desk in office three. My hands set in fists as I waited for the computer to finish powering on so I could at least do my consultation.

"Hey, Bri." I looked towards the door and Belkys was standing there. I gave her a tight smile and pointed to the chair on the other side of the desk.

"Esai finally agree to the new tits?" I looked at her.

"Yeah." She smiled. "I'm here for my nose first though."

"Cool." I nodded. "I'm the best in the Bay Area."

"I know, I asked around." She nodded. "So let's get down to the nitty gritty details Brianna."

I looked at her and knew she wasn't just here for a consultation. I smirked. "Yeah, let's do this."

"What's up with you and Esai?" She raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"Nothing." I returned the look. "Why are you trying to tell me some shit?"

"He came home last night with a hickey and last I checked he was with you." She rolled her eyes and crossed her legs.

"You shouldn't come in here flinging accusations at me." I looked at her. "Plus I'm not going after no married man. I have my own man."

"You and he have grown awfully close the past three years though Brianna. I have to believe there's something more than business going on between the two of you. He treats you better than he treats me and him and I have a kid together." She wiped at her eyes.

"I'm not romantically involved with him. He treats me the way he does because I'm a motherfucking Queen." I smirked. "Plus his dad would beat his ass if he was rude to me."

"Then who's he cheating with?" She looked at me and I shrugged. Even though I knew who Esai was seeing on the side. It wasn't my place to tell on him. Plus he kept my secrets so I had to keep his.

"If I knew I'd tell you." I pushed away from the desk. "You need to leave if you're not here for a real consultation. I got paying clients I can take."

She stood. "Bye Bri."

"Hope shit works out." I gave her a small nod and followed her out of the office. I stopped at my office and poked my head inside. "Do I need to fire your ass right now Dave? What the fuck are you getting paid as a janitor for if you can't fucking clean up broken glass? You make messes but can't clean them the fuck up. Do I look happy right now? On a scale of one to ten, how bitchy do I look right fucking now Dave?"

He blinked at me. His eyes wide with fear as he tried to come up with an answer. "A ten."

"No Dave." I crossed my arms. "I'm off the fucking scale. I'm a twelve at least. Get this shit cleaned up! What? You don't want to clean? I'm about to get one of the other guys in here. You need to get out of my fucking sight right the fuck now!" I yelled. "Right fucking now or Mary will be calling the cops because I committed a fucking homicide."

He ran out of the office and I walked out after him.

"What was that?" Mary looked at me.

"Fucking incompetent ass man." I crossed my arms and glared at Mary. "You going to stand up for your boyfriend to me or no?"

She shook her head. "No."

"Wow." I frowned. "He better dump your ass. If I was sitting around letting my boyfriend get his ass chewed out, I'm standing up for him."

"Even if it makes you unemployed?" She looked up at me.

"Yeah." I nodded. "Get me a different fucking janitor and draw up a bill for that desk. He will pay or heads will roll. I'm already on my pissed off Russian tangent. It's not even noon."

 **#**

"This is some bullshit," Kozik spoke as he looked down at his daughter who was making a mess of her bananas.

"You're doing that wrong," I smirked.

"Look at your kid, she's eating with a fork Brianna." He pointed at Alessandria who was holding her bowl of fruit and a toddler fork.

"She's older than your kid is." I smiled. "I'm so over work. I employed the Bay's dumbest I swear. Had an idiot shatter my desk. You know how much I love my glass desk, he shattered it with a ladder Koz. Then his girlfriend just sat around while I bitched him out."

"You're just stressed and intense about Happy coming home tomorrow." He smiled. "Three years of no knocking boots will wind a woman up real tight."

"Happy!" Alessandria chirped. "He's my Dad."

"Yeah, he is." I smiled. "Go grab a picture of him."

"Okay, mommy." She slid off the chair and left the kitchen.

"Mine doesn't talk like that." He said. "I think she's dumb."

"She's not dumb. She knows words, she just doesn't know full sentences." I shrugged. "Right Kayla?"

"Mine." She cooed.

"That's her favorite word behind no." He shook his head.

"Ale likes to ask why. Wait until she starts rambling like my kids." I laughed. "You're going to go insane."

"I found him." Ale came back in the kitchen pushing her hair out of her face and carrying a picture. "Mommy and Happy."

"Grandma took this picture of us." I smiled at the picture of Happy and myself. He was dressed up in an outfit I had picked for him. "He's handsome."

"He's Happy mommy not handsome." She brushed her hair back again.

"Go put a headband on Alessandria." I tapped her shoulder. "Now."

"Do they speak Spanish?" Kozik looked at me.

"Nope." I laughed. "They can follow Russian commands like Tacoma can though. I'm proud about that."

"Happy's Ma been teaching them?" He freed Kayla from the high chair.

"Yeah, but they aren't really picking it up fast enough. They've been white washed already." I shrugged.

"Speaking of white washed." He scoffed.

I laughed. "I've reset to my default mode Kozik. Angry Russian."

"I liked the wannabe Chola Bri." He smirked. "You changed a lot in three years."

"I grew up." I shrugged. "Even got a sensible fucking vehicle."

"Mommy." Ale came back in with a dozen headbands on her head. "I couldn't pick just one."

"Then wear them all darling." I kissed her nose. "Your brother still sleep?"

"Yeah." She nodded. "He likes his nap."

"That he does." I smiled. "Go play with Kayla. I gotta have grown up talk with your uncle here."

"Okay." She smiled and walked off to find Kayla.

"What's your opinion on me and Esai?" I looked at him.

"Loaded question." He laughed. "You and he are one of those things that should have happened but never did. It was either hit and miss. You both fuckin' missed now it's awkward."

"Awkward?" I looked at him.

"It's awkward because it's brother and sister but with an incestuous undertone Bri." He frowned.

"I'm so tired of people complaining about it. If I was close to you or Juice it would be fine." I crossed my arms.

"You can be close to me." He winked. "Still think Happy should share you!"

"Had a dream about that a few times," I smirked. "Amazing."

 **SOASOASOA**

 **Happy POV**

It was finally release day. I had made it three years without even getting into any fights. That was a rare thing for me. In my history, I had always gotten into fights while locked up. Now I was released with a clean record and a chance at life.

"I can't believe I'm leaving too." My neighbor of three years bounced up and down. "I thought I was going to have to serve the full seven years."

I rolled my eyes. Bri had managed to secure the kid protection but on top of that got him an early release on terms that he would prospect at an Aztec. "You're lucky."

"I gotta hug your lady." He nodded as we got our belongings back.

"Nah." I shook my head. "Touch her and you'll be in the hospital while I head back in here."

"Okay, I won't touch her." He nodded. "I can't believe I'm going to be an MC."

The gates opened and we walked out. There she was, in a vision of white. She stood out among my leather clad brothers.

"Babe." She ran to me and I wrapped my arms around her. "Glad you're free Lowman."

"Me too Hohrykova." I kissed her. "You look fucking sexy Brianna."

"I know you love me in white." She smiled.

"I really do." I couldn't help but smile at her. I know I saw her over the three years I was in. This though it felt different, I was finally able to hold her, touch her, and be with her on my own terms. "I love you."

"I love you too." She smiled. "Go to your brothers. Is this my new prospect? She looked at the kid."

"Yeah." He nodded. "I'm Ryan."

"I'm Bri." She shook his hand. "Your nickname is Marvel."

"Why?" He looked at her then at me.

"Because you look like a comic book nerd and I think you're more Marvel than DC." She shrugged and I left them alone while I walked to my brothers.

"Welcome to the free side brotha." Jax pulled me into a hug.

"Good to be out." I smiled at him. "Congratulations on knocking up Nik."

He chuckled. "It was even planned out."

"Bout time." I laughed.

"Aye Hap." Chibs hugged me. "Hasn't been the same without you."

"Happy." Juice lifted me off the ground. "Welcome home. You missed a lot of call of duty games."

I stepped back and looked at him. He had way more ink than three years prior. "I'll catch up."

"Happy!" Kozik hugged me. "We got some shit to talk about. Bri topic. She told me some interesting shit last night man."

"Should I even fuckin' ask?" I looked at him and he just smirked. "I wanna go home and shower."

"There's your bike." Tig pointed at my beautiful Dyna. Still looked as good as she did three years prior. "Your lady took care of her for you."

"Who's the kid?" Kozik asked.

"New prospect for the Aztecs." I rubbed my face as Ryan and Bri walked over to us. "Don't ask, I don't want to get into Aztecs business. I wanna go home, shower, hang with my kids, then fuck my lady."

"Happy." Bri wrapped her arms around my waist. "You gotta follow me home if you're not going to the clubhouse right now. I forgot to tell you, we moved."

"Brianna, moving is something you should tell me." I turned to look at her. "Still in Oakland though?"

"Yeah." She smiled. "You coming home or do I gotta wait until later?"

"I'm going home now. What about the kid?" I pointed to Ryan.

"I'm going to see my family." He smiled. "Thanks again Bri."

"Don't mention it, Marvel." She waved him off as he got into a taxi and left.

 **#**

"Brianna," I said as I got off my bike. "This is a fuckin' mansion. What happened to our old place?"

"It burned down." She frowned. "It was empty at the time."

I grabbed her hips and pulled her again at me. "What am I gonna do with you baby?"

"Take me to bed and fuck my brains out." She pulled down the front of her dress and bit her lip.

"Fuck." I pulled her dress back up. "Show me to our room."

"Alright." She grabbed my hands and led me inside. "We got two hours until our alone time is over babe." She walked us up stairs and to a black door that had a crown painted on it in royal blue. "Welcome home."

"Damn." I looked around the room and closed the door. I locked it for a good measure before I undressed and watched Bri step out of her dress and panties. "Fuck." I pulled her close to me. Her body was amazing. Her hips were curvier, her stomach flat and toned, her breasts full and perky. Her ass, her jello jiggle that I loved was still there.

"Want you." She moaned as her hands found my dick and started to slowly stroke me. "Waited three years for this baby."

"Don't tease me Bri." I hissed as her grip tightened. I backed her to the bed and pushed her down and she scooted backward her legs spreading so I could see how turned on I had her. "You're fuckin' soaked."

"Fuck me." She looked me in the eyes and gripped my arms. I positioned myself at her entrance and teased her a little before pushing in slightly. "Don't tease me Happy. Please fuck me."

I pushed into her and her head fell backward. A small moan escaping her lips as I settled and let her get used to me being inside her again. "So good Brianna." I started to pick up my place. Sliding in and out of her. I knew I wasn't going to last long this first time but I planned to make her come first.

"Harder." She whispered. Her arms wrapped around my neck and she pulled me to her. My mouth found her neck and I sucked hard and then trailed my tongue over the rest mark. "Oh my god."

"You are so fuckin' sexy." I held myself over her as I pounded away into her. If she wanted it harder she was going to get it.

"Fuck." She managed to flip us over so she was on top. She smirked down at me as she directed my hands to her waist as she began to move her hips back and forth. Her hands squeezing her breasts as she changed her motion to slide up and down my length. "Mmm so good."

I grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her down. I bit on her neck as I bucked my hips up and into her. She felt amazing. "Come for me, Brianna," I growled against her neck as she moved quickly back and forth.

"Fuck babe." She tried to wiggle away from me as her orgasm started to rush through her. I felt her tighten around me. "Babyyy " She lost her words as she exploded soaking me and the bed.

I picked up my thrusts as she started calming down and I started getting worked up. She planted her hands on my chest again as she lifted up and slammed down on me. "Bri." I groaned as I felt my balls tighten.

"Come for me baby." She lifted up again and when she slammed down I thrust up and lost control. "That's it baby." She cooed. Her hips didn't stop as I emptied myself into her. Her nails dragging down my chest as I rubbed her ass. "I love you." She leaned down and sucked on my neck. "So fucking glad my king is home."

"Bri." I moved her off of me. "Where'd you learn how to flip us like that?"

"Kozik taught me." She panted. "In a non-sexual way."

"Of course." I chuckled.

"I'm out of practice. I feel like I just ran a few miles." She straddled my legs. "You good to go again?"

"Damn woman." I slapped her ass. "Give me awhile."

"Baby." She moved further up my legs until she was sitting on my dick. "I'm ready."

"I'm not." I pulled her down to my chest. "Let's talk then when I'm hard again we can go another round."

"What you wanna talk about?" She looked at me from her pillow.

"Tell me everything." I rubbed her lower back.

"I bought this place. You would have died of you saw the price. I'm pretty sure Ma is mad that the kids know more Russian than Spanish. I have my own practice. The kids are sort of spoiled. Monica is a moody preteen. I have more cars than I need." She sighed. "Those are the important bits."

"Ma is not mad." I shrugged. "As for Monica being moody, is it your type of moody or is it Nik's type of moody?"

"Mine." She laughed.

"I can deal with that. As for those kids being spoiled. That shit stops right now Brianna. You fuckin' get it?" I glared at her.

"Yeah, I get it." She nodded.

"How are you?" I pulled her into my chest. "You better now that the King is home?"

"I'm happy." She smiled. "It feels good for you to be back but I feel like it's going to take some adjusting for me to give you the power back."

"We can share the power." I kissed her nose. "You didn't fix it?"

"Nah, gives me character." She laughed. "I want you to be King and I'll be at your side. I feel like I've ruled too long and need a real break."

"You're my queen." I smiled. "You still down to marry me?"

"Only if you're still down." She sat up and looked at me.

"I am." I pulled her back down. "Did you really give Kozik the ring to give to me?"

"Yeah." She nodded. "I was so pissed off and emotional that night. I swore you were going to jail for either seven years or life. How would I deal for seven years all alone? How would I have dealt with you doing life knowing you're less than two hours away but I could never fucking see you again? Like I was devastated. You're my world Happy. You're my best friend and my soul mate. You're my everything. Without you, I'm sort of just drifting."

"I never had anyone invest that type of emotion into me ever." I squeezed her tightly. "I promise you that from now on, I'll focus on us and getting us back on track. I know it'll fuckin' take some time but we'll get it."

"You notice anything different?" She looked around the room.

"No fur." I laughed. "Where's it all at?"

"It's in my home office. Very Russian Snow Princess." She smirked. "You wanna grab a shower? The kids will be home soon."

"Nah." I shook my head. "I'm ready for round two." I pushed her backward and held myself above her. "You ready Brianna?"

"Yeah." She nodded. "Give it to me."

"Oh, I fuckin' plan to." I leaned down and bit her neck. It felt damn good to be home. It felt amazing to know after three years she still craved me.


	4. Aggression

**Happy POV**

"Daddy!" Alessandria bounced around my feet as I tried pouring her a cup of juice. "I want apple!"

"I'm pouring you apple juice." I looked down at her. "Go sit down and I'll bring it to you. Understand?"

"Okay." She bounced towards the kitchen table and sat down. "Daddy!"

"Yeah?" I handed her the cup.

"Where's mommy and Alex at?" She looked at me and took a sip of juice.

"They're at the dentist." I sat down and rubbed my face. I had overestimated my ability to handle my daughter. She was a ball of energy. Her mind just like her bounced from thing to thing.

"Are you Moni's daddy too?" She kicked her feet and moved her head side to side.

"Yes." I nodded. "I'm her dad, your dad, your brother's dad." I smiled at her.

"Is Uncle Juicy your brother?" She slid off her chair and stood in front of me. "You and he got colors all over your arms." She poked at my tattoos on my arms.

"Yes. He's my brother, Kozik is my brother, Jax is my brother. We're all brothers." I sat her on my lap.

"But Jax is white!" She laughed. "So is Kozik!"

"Still brothers." I smiled. "Different moms though."

"Nik looks like mommy! She's fat!" She climbed up so she was standing on my legs. "You got colors on your head!"

"I know." I laughed. "Cool huh?"

"Pretty." She kissed my head. "Daddy! Can we go outside! I'll show you the fishies!"

"Let's go." I helped her down and stood up. Her little hand grabbed mine and I let her lead me outside. I had been home two days and I had yet to even step out to the backyard. "Holy shit." I looked around the backyard. It was big and seemed to stretch for miles.

"The fishies are over there!" She tugged me towards the pond. "It's fun!"

"Are you always this excited?" I looked down at her. Her curly hair was bouncing as we made our way to the pond.

"Yes! Mommy calls it my spaz mode!" She stopped at the edge of a gorgeous Japanese inspired pond. It looked like the drawing I had given Bri when we first started dating. "Fish!"

I looked into the water and spotted the koi swimming around. "Beautiful." I sat down on the bench on the bridge and watched my princess skip around. Her smile never fading.

"Daddy!" She jumped and giggled. "I love the fishies!"

"They're cool." I smiled at her. "Do you go to school?"

"I go to school." She sat down next to me. "Alex is in the other part." She yawned and I knew it was only a matter of time until she was sleeping. Bri had told me her schedule but neglected to tell me how much energy I would be spending to tame her.

"Oh yeah?" I rubbed her hair. "You learn stuff?"

"I learned my alphabets." She yawned again. "I want a nap."

"Let's get a nap then." I stood and picked her up. "You and I can nap."

"Really?" She placed a hand on both my cheeks. "You like naps too?"

"I love naps. Especially with a boss like you." I gave her a quick kiss. "You want to nap in the big bed?"

"Yes." She smiled as we entered the house. "Mommy lets me sleep in her bed sometimes."

"That's where we're going." I walked up the stairs and entered my bedroom. I pulled back the blankets and helped her take her shoes off and climb in. "Nap time baby girl."

I kicked off my shoes and laid down next to her and she curled into my side. "See you when I wake up dad." She yawned and closed her eyes and I did the same. It wasn't even two yet and I was down for the count.

 **#**

"Babe." I felt kisses all over my neck. "Wake up weirdo." I opened one eye and saw Bri hovering over me.

"I didn't lose her." I sat up and looked over and Alessandria was still sleeping next to me.

"I know," Bri smirked. "How was it though? She gives you hell?"

"So much fuckin' energy." I frowned. "I thought I was going to have to duct tape her to a chair."

"You should see her hopped up on the birthday cake." She laughed and laid down next to me. "Moni is at her friend's for the weekend and Aleric is napping."

"She was telling me about school. How she and Aleric are in different classes." I played lazily with the bangles on Bri's wrist.

"Yeah, different classes. We want to promote individuality. Plus Aleric is in the advanced preschool class. He's smart and always looks bored." She laughed. "Ale is smart but is always running. Your ma wants to say it's ADHD and I'm like Nah, she's a three-year-old. She's going to be hyper, if it gets worse then we'll get a doctor involved."

"What's up with you and my Ma not getting along?" I looked at her. "Don't try to bullshit me either Brianna."

"Your Ma doesn't fuckin' trust me. The first year when you were locked up she wanted to get on my ass about being friends with Esai. Like she was dead ass set that I was going to leave you and take the kids." She rolled her eyes. "I don't like being called on shit I wouldn't do. Like if I was going to leave you, you really think I'm running to Esai?"

"Nah." I looked at her. "If anything you'd leave me for Kozik."

"Ew." She squealed. "Nah, the only way I'm leaving you is if I go out in a body bag."

"Same here." I kissed her. "Fix the shit between you and Ma."

"I have been trying to." She smacked my chest. "You really think I like being at odds with your ma?"

"No." I rubbed a hand over her ass. "You wanna get it in real quick?"

"Sure." She grabbed my hand. "Let's get it done babe." She led me downstairs and into her office.

I closed the door and locked it behind us. "Fuck, did you wear that out the house Bri?" I tugged on the white shorts she had on and she nodded yes slowly.

"Slutty?" She frowned as she pushed my sweats and boxers down. "Fuck me." She tugged her own shorts down and turned around.

"When did you get this demanding?" I stepped forward and turned her back around forcing her to step out of her shorts and panties altogether.

"I just really fucking want you." She sat on the edge of the desk and propped one of her legs up. Giving me the perfect view of her pussy. "Fuck me please?"

"Anything for my queen." I stepped forward and she laid back as I entered her slowly.

"Ugh." She looked at me. "You're really going to torture me like this?"

"Yeah," I smirked. I picked up my pace and she propped herself up on her elbows and looked at me. Her teeth raking over her bottom lip. "You are in trouble."

"Why?" She asked through soft moans as she moved her hips to match my rhythm. "Are we really talking while we should just be making sex noises babe?"

"You let another man ink you." I traced the locket on her right hip before gripping it so hard she whimpered. "I don't like that shit, Brianna." I slammed hard into her and felt myself bottom out inside her. "I fuckin' know it's not a piece that stakes claim. I just wanna be the only fuckin' man that tattoos you, understand that?"

She nodded slightly as my hand traveled up her body and found her neck. I squeezed tightly enough that she was on the edge of passing out as I slammed into her repeatedly. The sound of skin coming together filled the room as her hands wrapped around my wrist in the attempt to loosen my grip on her neck.

"Relax." I loosened the grip. "Come for me, Brianna." She tightened around me almost painfully as she came. Her hands tangled in her own hair as her mouth fell open and her eyes clamped shut. Seeing her come made me find my release and I felt my balls tighten and my cock twitch as I started filling her.

When I finished I slowly pulled out and removed my hand from her neck causing her to gasp for air and rubbed her neck. "You killed my throat." She glared at me with a satisfied smirk.

"I love you." I kissed her roughly. "I'm serious."

"I know." She wrapped her arms around my waist. "I love you too. Which brings me to this topic. I don't want a wedding Happy. I just want us and our circle in Vegas getting married."

"Whatever you want." I kissed her again. "Your call my Queen." I pulled her against me tighter and ran my fingers through her hair. "I forgot to ask, you're on birth control right Brianna?"

"Yup." She said against my neck. "Got the IUD a month before you got released. Had to make sure we wouldn't have anymore oopsies."

"Good." I sighed. "You leave my son with my next time. Your daughter is just too much energy."

"Wait until she gets into question mode babe." She pulled her panties and shorts. "Wait until you have every single little person in our circle bugging your ass at once."

"Can't wait." I rolled my eyes.

 **SOASOASOA**

 **Kozik POV**

I ducked out of the way as Giselle threw another glass at me. Fourth one in the last five minutes. All because I was being honest about what Bri had told me a few days prior.

"She's had a dream about you and you laugh like it's nothing serious," Giselle yelled at me. "What the fuck is wrong with you Herman?"

"Calm the fuck down." I crossed my arms. "It's nothing serious. You should be starting shit with her not me. All I did was tell you because I thought you would laugh the shit off."

"Nah." She looked at me. "I know you're jerkin it to the fact she dreamed about you. You don't think I know that you're into her."

"Shits in the past. I'm about you." I looked at her. "You know that shit. So calm the fuck down. Clean this fucking mess up. I gotta get to church. Club business. You want to stay mad then stay fuckin' mad Giselle. Just clean this shit up. Take the shit up with Brianna."

"Oh, I fucking plan to take it up with her ass. How dare she dream about fucking you." She tossed another glass for good measure. "I'm taking our daughter to see Lo and Luna."

"Alright." I hugged her. "I love you."

"I love you too." She kissed me. "I'll get it cleaned up."

"You and that anger. Gotta get that shit in check." I walked out of the kitchen. "Don't forget to lock this door."

I hopped on my bike and rode the short distance to the clubhouse. Giselle had talked me into buying a house in Charming so she could be close to Lo and Luna. I had been against it, wanting to be in Oakland but I didn't say anything to Giselle.

We had spent most of our time apart while she was pregnant. She always ran to her family when she was mad and hardly ever involved me in anything until I had fucked a few of Nik and Bri's friends from the strip club. Now I was all about Giselle but in the back of my mind I couldn't help but play what if.

"Koz." Happy nodded at me. "Good to be back at it." He looked around.

"You sure you wanna get into this so soon after getting out," I asked as we walked into the clubhouse.

"Yeah." He nodded. "I'm free and clear. No more parole no more bullshit at all Koz."

"Oh shit. Bri hooked you up." I laughed as we sat down in the chapel.

"Yeah." He rubbed his head. "She really did. She's changed so much, I feel like I'm freshly dating her."

"She grew the fuck up." I laughed. "She's not that little chola wannabe anymore. She grew up for you."

"I know." He smiled. "She's matured but I'm used to her riding in the car turning the music on when I don't."

"She still raps." I laughed. "She just keeps it in the gym and away from the twins. Even though she rattles off curse words left and right around them."

"I hung out one on one with Ale." He looked at me. "I needed a nap after four hours of watching her run rampant. Why the fuck did you let her get that night ass house?"

"That was all Esai." I shrugged. "That was the project that Ma flipped her lid over. Bri, tell you that story?"

"Nah." He frowned. "Tell me it when we get out." He nodded at Jax as he walked in looking all pressed and creased.

"Nik turned him into more of a white boy cholo." I laughed. "You lookin' out of place Jax."

He chuckled. "I know, I let my old lady dress me this morning. Came here from her doctor's appointment. I'm getting another daughter. Lucky me."

"Girls are taking over. We have done so much shit we're being plagued with daughters." Happy rasped. "Bri said I'm in for shit when I hang out with all of the daughters."

"You ain't gonna survive that shit." I clapped him on the shoulder. "Luna, Kayla, Ale, the occasion where Jax's daughter Grace blesses us with her presence then of course Monica."

"The old ladies are the problem," Jax said. "Not the little girls. You know how many fights we pulled Bri out of?"

"How many?" He leaned forward and smirked.

"Too many," Jax smirked. "One time she pulled out a gun. We got it away from her and your Old Lady managed to get my knife off my hip and charged the dude. It wasn't even a lady she was trying to kill."

"That's my Queen." Happy smiled proudly. "Let's get the church started though. I gotta get home soon. Promised my daughter I play with her."

"She got you wrapped around her finger already." Jax laughed. "Tea party?"

"Nah, she doesn't do tea parties. She's having a meeting to see if we can take over some dollhouse." He frowned as the rest of our brothers filed in and sat down.

Jax banged the gavel. "First, welcome back Hap. Good to have you sitting with is again. We missed you, killer."

A round of applause went around and Happy nodded and smiled.

"We got no real problems," Jax said. "Only new information is that the Aztecs have set up a charter in Bernardino County."

"Aztecs a problem now?" Happy asked and looked at Jax.

"Not really. We had a charter approach them in a not so friendly way. Some words and bullets were exchanged." Jax cracked his knuckles. "We're working it all out though."

"That's good." He said. "Anything else I need to know about?"

"Not much, we got the bike shop back, the porn business is booming. We're out of illegal shit now. So it's safer and all that for us and our families." Bobby smiled. "It's all good with Redwood."

"Then why are we sitting here?" Happy looked around. "Last time I checked we called church when shit was going bad not good."

"We need your help." Jax looked at him. "You got one-half of the solution, I have the other half."

"If you want Bri, ask her to help." He rolled his eyes.

"It's not bad. We want to expand at the rate the Aztecs are and we want her expertise. I have Nik and her connections but she knows nothing about building a syndicate. Bri's been doing it for a while now." Jax stared at Happy. "Sleep on it."

"I will." He replied. "I don't think you needed to call the church for that question though."

"Need your help with a problem." Tig finally said. "Only your expertise will do Hap."

"How fuckin' hard was it to say that shit to begin with?" Happy smirked. "When and where?"

"Tonight." Tig nodded. "Bring your bag of tricks."

"I'm down." Happy smiled bigger. "Let's make it clean this time. Last time I got bloody I ended up with a murder charge."

"How'd you shake that shit anyways?" Rat asked.

"Bri." He shrugged. "Both witnesses were found shot together. Esai and Bri had executed both. Bri bought the judge and I made a lot of friends in lock up because of her."

"Russians?" I looked at him.

"Brown. Practically half of the guards are on her payroll. She's made a good network of good people." Happy shrugged. "We good here?"

"Yeah." Jax nodded. "Be back here at eleven and we'll get to the mark."

"Sounds good Prez." Happy stood as Jax banged the gavel. "I'll see you guys later."

 **#**

I cringed as I watched Happy take the guys fingernails off one by one, slowly and painfully. The guy would pass out from the pain and Happy wouldn't pull off another nail until the guy was awake and could feel the pain.

"You going to tell me what I need to fucking know now?" Tig looked at the guy and the guy nodded yes rapidly. "Spit it out then fucker."

"I got the drugs from some guy wearing an Aztec's patch." He spits out before Happy yanked the last nail off and the guy passed out.

"Aztecs are moving too close to Charming," Jax said through gritted teeth. "Chibs set up a sit down with the president. We gotta stop this shit before it gets messy. I don't want drugs in this city."

"You're his friend. Just call his ass." I tapped Jax on the shoulder.

"This is club business so we handle it president to president not friend to friend." He looked at me. "End this guy, we don't need him anymore."

"You got is Prez." Happy smiled as he made a few quick motions and blood splattered all over the front of his shirt and to the floor.

"Could have kept it clean." I frowned at the sight. "New patches can clean this shit up."

"Felt good." Happy smiled. "I needed that release."

"Pent up aggression?" I turned to him as we walked out of the house.

"Yeah." He replied gruffly. "I keep finding myself getting too rough with Brianna. So much anger and shit."

"Don't need you killing her during sex." I shook my head. "You good? I gotta get home to G."

"Yeah. I'm going to rinse off and head home to my Queen. Work out some more aggression." He turned on the water hose as I rode off.

The Killer was out and he fell right into old habits without missing a beat. It made me proud but it scared me to think he had three years worth of bottles up frustration to work out. I just hoped Bri wouldn't do anything for him to unleash it all on her.


	5. Snakes

**Happy POV**

"Bri." I looked at her as she pulled on her black sneakers. "Where are you going?"

"Errands, you want to come? I'm taking the twins." She pulled her hair back into a ponytail and I got a view of the bite marks and bruises I left on her. "I can't cover it all up." She smirked.

"I got too into it." I rubbed her waist. "You want me to let up on it."

"No." She draped her arms around my shoulders. "You're sexy as hell but get dressed quickly. Please."

"Why?" I tugged on the front of her white jeans.

"Because I gotta get this shit done and we can fool around later." She kissed my chin. "Come on Lowman."

"Mommy!" We heard little knocks on our bedroom door.

"Come in," I yelled and Ale and Aleric filed in. Ale was dressed exactly like Bri, down to the sneakers and ponytail. The only difference was the curly hair Ale had.

"Daddy!" Ale latched onto my hand. "Let me see all your colors! Look, mommy! Daddy has happy faces on his tummy!"

"I know. He has a lot of them huh?" Bri poked at them. "Sixteen and counting."

"I like the snake," Aleric said. "It's so cool! I want a pet snake!"

"We'll think about it." I picked him up. "I'm sure your mom will say yes."

"I have no problem with it. As long as he keeps it out of my way. I like snakes but I don't want to wake up to one trying to devour my big toe." Bri looked at me. "Let your dad get dressed, then we can head out."

"Fine." Aleric jumped into Bri's waiting arms. I watched her lead the kids out before I quickly pulled on my clothes. I walked out of the house to find them all strapped into Ironhide. At least she had kept something from before.

"I kept it." She smiled at me. "Good memories."

"I don't want them to know about our backseat adventures." I climbed into the driver seat and pulled out of the circular driveway. "You want to tell me where we're going?"

"Walmart!" She yelled.

"What is your obsession with this fuckin' store?" I looked at her as she trailed her fingers over the radio.

"It's got everything we could ever want. They even have a grocery part now. We are in love with their donuts." She turned on the radio and rap filled the space. "When the music starts we do what guys?" She looked at the twins.

"Rap!" They yelled together.

"No." I turned off the radio. "None of that shit baby."

She turned it back on and turned it down. "We listen to music. It's rap or kids music babe."

"Fine." I sighed. "Just don't want them to be wild like you."

"Bound to happen." She laced her fingers through mine like she had so many times before. "You know I love you, right baby?"

"Yeah." I smiled. "I love you too."

"Mommy!" Ale kicked the back of my seat. "Who punched your neck?"

"I got into a fight with a ghost baby girl. I lost." Bri laughed. "Can you believe that? I lost!"

"I'll find it later! I'll beat it up." Ale said as she kicked my seat again.

"Kick my seat again and see what happens Alessandria." I turned and glared at her and she glared right back at me. "Got that?"

"Yes." She nodded.

"Good." I looked at her once more and she had her head turned and her arms crossed. She was so much like Brianna it was insane.

 **#**

"So dumb." Bri rested her head on my shoulder and ran her hands under my shirt. "I hate waiting in line."

"I told you I could have done this alone." I tilted my head to look at her.

"Yeah, but I need to update my picture anyway." She handed me her I.D. "I look angry in that one. Plus I don't like being home alone, the kids are gone with their grandparents. I'd have to talk to myself."

"You always look like that when you don't smile." I slipped the I.D. into my pocket. "Keeping it. Stop letting them go off then."

"Do I look good?" She combed her hair with her fingers. "I like alone time but I don't like alone time if that makes sense at all."

"Yes." I smiled. "You look good with this shorter hair. Suits you."

"Thanks." She smiled. "It took me awhile to decide if I wanted to cut it. I'm glad I did, makes my morning routines easier to get through. Especially on work days, you know?"

"Yeah." I nodded and rubbed her hips as she took a spot in front of me, her body lazily rested against mine. "First time I ever let my license expire. You think I need a driver's test?"

"I highly doubt you'd need a test." She sighed and turned around to look at me. "That guy keeps staring at us."

"What guy?" I turned around and saw a guy looking at us. He made no effort to hide his interest in us either. "I'll handle him if he's still looking when we get out of here."

"I got something for you when we get back to the truck. It'll make you smile." She kissed my neck. "It's not me, so don't even go there."

"You're dumb." I tapped her lower back and she walked up to get her picture taken.

"I look hella gorgeous." She leaned on the counter giving me the perfect view of her ass. "I wish you could email that picture to me."

"Next." The lady rolled her eyes at Bri but perked up when I took her spot.

"Don't scowl." Bri moved in front of me and pushed my leather off my shoulders. "You look handsome now."

"Brianna." I looked at her then back to the camera. I waited for the flash before moving forward and paying the lady. "Sorry about her, she's a little crazy."

"The gorgeous ones always are." The clerk said with a sly smirk. "Have a nice day." She handed me a printout and I grabbed Bri and pulled her outside and towards the truck. I looked back and sure enough, the guy from earlier had followed us out.

Bri opened the truck and handed me a neatly wrapped package. "Open it."

I tore the paper off and opened the box and smiled. "How'd you get these back?" I looked at my Glocks that were tucked neatly in the box.

"Called in a lot of favors, since they weren't related to any crime, I got them back." She smiled. "Roosevelt about died when he handed them over."

"Love you." I pinned her against the truck and kissed her hard. The guy who had followed us out had stopped at the bench but still looked our way. I handed Bri the box and walked towards him. "Can I help you?"

"No." He shook his head. "Just admiring the ass on your woman. Trying to figure out why she would waste all of that by being with you."

"Say that shit again." I grabbed him by his shirt and Bri came walking over.

"She's wasting her body being with you. Look at her." He smirked and I punched him one time in the face and his hands flew up to his nose. "Someone call the cops this guy hit me!"

"Call them," Bri said. "You won't get anywhere."

"We'll see." He rolled his eyes as he flagged down a passing cop.

"He's not getting shit." Bri rubbed my neck. "I promise you that much. Pinch me as hard as you can."

"What?" I looked at her.

"Pinch me." She repeated. "Don't count it down just pinch me hard and let me get us out of this shit."

I rolled my eyes but pinched her hard on her side and watched her eyes tear up. "Brianna." I touched her arm.

"This man here says you punched him, sir." The officer looked at me.

"That guy started it." Bri wiped at her eyes. "He was being an asshole and saying inappropriate things about me officer." She sniffed and looked at the officer. "My fiance was defending my honor is all. That guy followed us out."

"Is that true?" He turned and looked at the guy I had punched. "You follow these two out?"

"No." He shook his head. "Well, we walked out the same time."

"He kept making comments about my ass and my body." Bri crossed her arms. "I'm Brianna Hohrykova." She handed him her printout.

"Woah." The officer looked at it before handing it back. "Would you like to press charges?"

"Yes." She said. "Can you call my office and give me the information. I want to go home. I'm shaken."

"Yeah." The officer nodded. "So sorry about this jerk Miss Hohrykova."

"Thank you for doing your job. Officer Morales." She gave him a small smile. "Get me home." She let me lead her back to the truck.

"Brianna." I hugged her then helped her up into the truck. "You are something else."

"I wasn't going to let you get in trouble over a fucking idiot." She kissed my neck. "I love you."

"I love you too." I held her hand as we drove home.

 **SOASOASOA**

 **Bri POV**

"Ale." I looked at my daughter. "What are you doing?"

"Coloring for daddy!" She yelled. "I saying sorry for being bad."

"Good." I kissed her cheek. "You gotta listen to him when we're in the store. You can't run off like you did."

"Okay." She went back to coloring. "What is Alex doing?"

"He's outside with your dad looking for snakes." I rolled my eyes. "Baby snakes in the grass."

"Is daddy mad at me?" She set her marker down and looked at me.

"No." I smiled. "You just gotta try to listen to him like you listen to all your uncles."

"Okay." She giggled.

"I'm going to go out tonight." I smiled. "You going to behave for the babysitter?"

"No!" She smacked the table.

"Why not?" I grabbed a paper and crayon and started to color. "I want to have fun!"

"Have fun with me!" She tossed her crayons at me.

"Knock it off." I gave her one warning. "Pick them up."

She picked them up and shoved them back into the plastic container before sitting down and staring at me.

"You want me to stay home and cuddle with you Ale?" I pulled her into my lap. "I can do that. We can watch Bubble Guppies and eat ice cream."

"Yes, mommy." She relaxed in my arms and I played with her curly hair. "Bubble Guppies!"

"You and me baby girl." I kissed her forehead. "Let's get pizza, ice cream, then come home for Bubble Guppies!"

"Yay!" She jumped off my lap. "Me and mommy time!"

"Oh for sure! Forget hanging out with my friends when I can hang out with a boss!" I stood up and grabbed her hand. "Let's go tell those boys that we're doing girls night!"

"Let's take Moni!" She stomped her little feet as she made her way to the backyard. "Can we?"

"She doesn't want to be bothered. She's not feeling well today. Got to let her sleep it off." I looked towards the grass and barely saw the top of Aleric's head.

"Mommy and I are having a girls night!" She yelled. "No boys!"

"No fair." Happy rasped. "I wanna do girly shit too!"

I snorted. "You want to watch Bubble Guppies with us? I was going to go out to a party but Ale talked me out of it. So it's a mommy and daughter date night."

"Party?" He looked at me. "Since when do you party Brianna?"

"Since I always found myself needing to escape the kids. I would get overwhelmed. Hire a sitter and party a few hours with Esai and his crew." I shrugged.

"Of course it's with Esai." He turned back to the grass. "We found a snake."

"A safe one?" I looked as he held up a thin green snake.

"It's a gardener snake." He nodded. "Going to see what else we can find out here."

"Don't get my baby boy bit Happy." I pointed at him. "Aleric come give me a kiss, I and your sister are leaving."

"Bye mommy." He gave me a quick peck. "Bye booger."

"Mommy! He called me booger!" Ale crossed her arms.

"It's cute Ale. Say goodbye." I pushed her towards him and she gave him a kiss and a hug. Aleric wiped the kiss off his cheek and went back towards the grass. "Love you Hap."

"Love you too Bri." He looked back at me. "Be safe."

"I always am." I shrugged. "Monica is in her room. Going through some girly problems. Leave her alone to sleep, she probably won't even surface from her cave."

"Good to know." He said gruffly. "Have fun."

"You too." I smiled. My boys were having special bonding time.

 **#**

"Gummy worms!" Ale bounced from side to side. Her tutu fluttering about as she got excited for picking her ice cream toppings. "Sprinkles!"

"Quiet down." I looked at her. "I'm pretty sure you don't need this sugar but I'm giving it to you anyways."

"Pink!" She pointed a little finger at the topping display. "I want pink stuff today mommy."

"Sounds good! Let's take your brother and dad some?" I lifted her up so she could see the whole array of sugary goodness she had to choose from.

"What about Moni? She likes ice cream!" She yelled.

"Alright." I set her down. "You need to quiet down right now, or I will take you and go home, Ale. Inside voice."

"Sorry." She pouted. "Can I have pink stuff on mine?"

"Yes." I rolled my eyes as I saw Fiasco walking into the shop.

"Hey." He hugged me. "How are my two favorite girls?"

"Good." I smiled. "Just getting ice cream and heading home for a wild night of kid cartoons. Girls night."

"That's what's up." He smiled down at Ale. "You been good lil one?"

"Yes." She shook her head. "I love your teeth!"

"Ale." I looked at her. "Inside voice please?"

"Sorry." She frowned. "It's my spaz mode mommy."

"I know baby." I picked her back up. "Point to your toppings for the lady. So we can get going."

"I was looking forward to you coming out tonight." He rested a hand on my right hip and rubbed his thumb up and down. "Needed to see that Bri mode in full effect again."

"No." I blushed. "Never that, never again. That mode has caused some shit. Bad shit." I looked at him and he was smirking at me.

"Let me at least pay for this ice cream Bri." He handed the girl a few crisp bills and smiled. "Text me later or whatever. You know we'll be out all night in case the princess falls asleep early."

"Alright." I nodded. "Thanks for the ice cream Fiasco."

"Don't even mention it." He smiled before walking out of the store.

"He's nice." Ale said. "I love his teeth mommy."

"Don't you ever get those teeth." I laughed. "Pretty but not on a girl."

I set her back down and handed her the ice cream she created. "Thank you."

"Welcome." I nodded and grabbed the holder that held the other four ice creams and headed for the car. I didn't mind hanging out with Ale, I just wanted to be out with my friends and having fun. Especially since Fiasco was going to be around.


	6. Flirt

**A/N: I bumped up Monica's age for plot purposes. She's now a full out teenage girl full of sass and eye rolls.**

 **For the reviewers omg! Don't hate me over the Fiasco thing. The nature of their relationship is explained in this chapter. Plus Bri won't be cheating on Hap. I promise you that.**

* * *

 **Happy POV**

"Are you having a glare off with our children?" Bri asked as I felt her arms snake around my waist.

"Yeah." I nodded not taking my eyes off my son and daughter. They both were matching me a glare for glare. Aleric's grey eyes matched Bri's while Ale's eyes were all mine. "I'm winning."

"Yeah." Bri chuckled. "That you are." She pulled open the fridge and cracked open a soda and took a small sip. "You good with both of them if I go out for a few hours?"

"Both?" I asked not daring to look away from the twins. "How about you take your clone and I keep mine? I need to cut his hair anyway."

"Nope." She poked my cheeks. "Leave his hair alone. I like it that long."

"He needs a short cut, not the Clark Kent hair." I scoffed. "Let me do this please Brianna?"

"Yeah but you're taking them both. I'm taking Monica. She got dumped." She kissed the top of my head. "You can bond with both together. You'll see their true twin dynamic."

"Brianna." I finally broke the glare with them. "Both? I don't think I'm ready for that yet."

"Yeah, but you'll never learn if you don't try babe." She kissed me softly on the lips and I finally took in her outfit.

"Change." I looked her in the eyes and smirked. "Change your shirt, your jeans, and those heels. I don't need to catch any case if I go out and see some dude staring at you."

"Boys stare at mommy!" Ale yelled. "She's pretty!"

"She's gorgeous," I smirked. "I got a good looking family but tell her to change Aleric. You want guys looking at your mom?"

"No!" He shook his head. "Mom go change!"

"Wow!" Bri gasped. "You two are something else. I will go change." She laughed and rolled her eyes at me.

"Make sure everything is covered this time!" I yelled at her. "She always this difficult?" I turned back to the kids and they both shrugged.

"Uncle Koz always gets mad at her dresses!" Ale started bouncing around us her curly hair wild around her gorgeous face.

"Is that right?" I looked at her. "I'm gonna need to see all her dresses!" I picked up Ale and tossed her in the air and she came back down in my hands in a fit of giggles. "You wanna get that snake today?" I tapped my son on the shoulder not wanting him to feel like I was ignoring him.

"Yes!" He jumped out of his chair.

"Can we have two?" Ale looked at her brother with a sideways glare.

"No." I shook my head. "One snake, you two can share."

"How do I look?" Bri came flouncing back in dressed like she had been the day I got arrested.

"Good." I nodded and pulled her towards me. "You look good like always Bri. I and the brats are getting that pet snake today."

"Oh my god." Monica rolled her eyes as she walked into the room. "Can you two not be lovey dovey?"

"Sorry." Bri pushed away from me. "It's just how we are."

"Can we go?" She placed her hands on her hips and huffed.

"Watch the attitude." I looked at her. "You need to be respectful to Brianna Monica, you get that?"

"I'm sorry." She hugged me. "I just don't like the feeling of getting dumped."

"Yeah, I don't think anyone likes the feeling. I haven't been dumped before." I frowned. "Never."

"Never?" She looked at me. "But you're almost old."

"Bri's my first relationship though. No other woman ever made me want to settle down and be in a relationship but her. So she's the first and last." I smiled. "Getting dumped ain't the end of the world. His loss, not yours. He wasn't good enough for you anyway. "

"Thanks." She smiled.

"Great. Happy you just did in thirty seconds what I've trying to do all damn day." Bri looked at me. "Come on Moni, let's go before I decide to stay home. Hap if you need help let me know."

"I got this." I waved her off. "It can't be that difficult to watch these two. They're potty trained right?"

"We are," Aleric said.

"See, we'll be good." I looked at the kids and they just stared at me. "Let's go to the bathroom before we leave, I'm not having the I need to go to the bathroom shit when we get in the car or store."

 **#**

"Look at this one." Aleric pointed at a big boa in the tank. "Cool."

"This one is green!" Ale pressed her face to the tank and blew a raspberry before falling to the ground in laughter.

"I like this one." I pointed to a python. "It's cool."

"I want a little one." He looked at me. "I don't want mom to get swallowed."

"Good point." I messed up his hair. "You want a haircut?"

"I want my hair like Juice's!" He smiled at me.

"Oh man." I rolled my eyes. "How about you get it like Jax's?"

He shrugged. "We'll see."

"You don't have much to say do you kid?" I dropped to his level. "Your sister talk too much?"

He nodded. "She always talks."

"I don't." She looked at him. "I'm quiet!"

"You talk." He looked at her. "Lots."

Ale pushed him and he looked at me then at her but didn't do anything.

"Don't push your brother." I looked down at her. "If you want to push him you'll get in trouble."

"Sorry." She pouted. "I'm sorry Alex."

"How'd you get the name, Alex?" I looked at him.

"Only she says it." He pointed to her and rolled his eyes.

"Ale say Aleric." I looked at her.

"Alex." She blinked up at me.

"Aleric," I repeated with a smirk.

"All lick." She looked at her brother then to me. "All lick."

"Yeah, I see why you're Alex." I laughed. "Let's pick a snake and cage. Then we can grab lunch."

"I want a bunny!" Ale grabbed my chain and tried to yank me towards the bunnies.

"Chill," I growled at her. "Stand next to me, keep quiet, then we'll look at the bunnies. You got that Alessandria?"

"Yes." She pouted and wiped at her eyes causing me to almost feel bad for a millisecond.

 **SOASOASOA**

 **Bri POV**

"You really think Fiasco is the snitch?" I looked at Esai from my spot on the plush white carpet in his home office.

"Yeah." He stood over me. "I believe it. Someone in our camp is giving the Sons information. Only ties to Sons are him, you and Nik. Nik is obvious but she doesn't know what we fuckin' know."

"So I need to flirt with him and that'll accomplish what for us?" I stared up at him.

"You get buddy buddy, give him some information, if the Sons get it you know he's the snitch and can't be trusted." He pulled me up from the floor. "You're the only female with the power to say some shit and have it go viral."

"But it's Fiasco! He's cute in a silver mouthed cholo way but I'm not Nik. I can't flirt full out." I sighed. "I'll try though."

"How's shit with Hap?" He sat me down on the sofa. "It's good?"

"It's weird because I'm so used to being on my own that I had completely forgotten about his tendency to be controlling. He made me change my clothes." I rolled my eyes. "I'm like trying to adjust to it but I'm not sure if I'm doing it right like it's fucking difficult but I'm faking like it's easy."

"Talk to him, it can't be easy for him either." He smirked.

"I will, I stuck him with the twins." I laughed. "I haven't told him about the nanny or the sitter. I've been avoiding that conversation. I don't even know what to do. I'm in love with him and I expected shit to fall back in place but it's hard fucking work Esai. I'm out here struggling. We're learning about each other all over again."

"It has been three years. I mean you've changed a whole fucking lot, Brianna." He stared at his phone. "You grew the fuck up. You don't even do that weird thing with your hair anymore."

"My side braid?" I raked my fingers through my hair. "E, this shit is terrible. I gotta trap Fiasco, you sure it ain't your wifey blabbing her big ass mouth? She came to my job trying to get me to admit that I marked you up and I'm like the fuck? I'm not fuckin' your husband."

"Nah, I handled that shit. It was some hang around." He shrugged. "Don't even trip off Belkys. She's so insecure these days it's not even cute."

"I'll never get why you MC guys want to fuck around on your wives. I'd kill Happy if he fucked a sweet butt. Deadass." I crossed my arms. "You know, you and I are friends. I'll keep your secrets but I don't agree with some of the shit you do."

"I know." He frowned. "Not all of us got wives like you. You think Belkys is staying three years if I go in?"

"It's not even that Esai. Like, don't you get tired of fuckin' around and fighting with her?" I pulled out my phone.

"It's the life." He rolled his eyes and grabbed my phone. "Do I gotta worry about you spilling my secrets?"

"Never that." I smiled. "They're not my secrets to tell. You know I'm all about keeping your secrets."

"I'll keep yours." He handed me my phone back.

"I'm an open book, I don't have any secrets Esai." I laughed. "I gotta go, Monica is ready to be picked up from her friend's. Set up that Fiasco thing, I'm willing to take the hit for the squad."

"Squad." He chuckled and pulled me into a hug. "Thanks."

"Whatever." I waved him off. "You fucking owe me a solid Alvarez! You know how I feel about gangbangers and thugs."

"Yeah, you only like them if they're darker than you and heavily tattooed." He laughed. "Don't forget to tell Hap about your female MC charters Bri."

"Ha, never. We'll let them all find out at that meeting. Plus the female charters are all you." I waved. "Behave. Keep your dick in your pants."

"I'll behave." He rolled his eyes and waved.

 **#**

"Bri," Monica whispered as she slid into the passenger's seat. "I don't feel well."

"You look sick. I told you not to go anywhere." I felt her head. "Clammy, we'll get you home and soak in a hot bath. It'll help. Did you take the pain killers I gave you? They work wonders on cramps."

"You sound like a mom." She let out a small breath filled chuckle before shifting uneasily in her seat.

"I'm basically your mom." I squeezed her hand. "You the first of your friends to get your period?"

"Yeah. They don't know the pain. I always thought Auntie Nik was lying about the whole ordeal." She winced. "I need to set an alarm for the pain killers I keep forgetting."

"You'll get better at this shit." I nodded. "It's uphill from here baby girl."

"How's life with Hap being back?" She squeezed my hand.

"Difficult but it'll get there. I'm trying to work him into my routine and habits and stuff." I sighed. "The love is stronger than ever. I think he got more handsome."

"Juice is still hotter." She smirked. "I wouldn't mind having him hug me."

"Oh Lord." I rolled my eyes. "Don't let Hap here you talking like that. He'd kick both our asses."

"Do you think I could do shit around the house so I can get an allowance?" She fiddled with the strings of her sweatpants.

"Sure," I smirked. "You can clean or something. You saving up for something?"

"My friends all get an allowance, I just ask you and you just give me money and I sorta feel bad because I don't really do anything for it." She clucked.

"You get money but you wanna do chores. Teens are weird. I will come up with some shit. You can always get extra if you wanna play babysitter some days for the twins." I laughed. "I wonder if they tortured Hap today? He was taking them to the pet store for a snake and then a haircut for Aleric which I'm dreading to see."

"Not his Superman hair!" She squealed. "I don't want him with shorter hair!"

"Me either! Omg! What did I let Hap do to my kid! What if he got the Juice hawk!" I shook my head and sped the rest of the way to the house.

"Mommy!"Ale attached herself to my legs. "Daddy got me a bunny!"

"What?" I looked down at her. "I thought you were going to the store for a snake?"

"Both!" She yelled. "Come on Moni let's go see my bunny!"

"Fine." Monica let herself get pulled by Ale despite the visible pain she was having.

"Hey, Bri." Happy hugged me. "You have a good day?"

"Yeah, it was boring." I shrugged. "So a snake and a bunny? Did you cut all his hair off? Omg! Is he clean shaven like you?"

"Brianna, relax." He chuckled. "He got there and freaked. So we didn't fuckin' cut his hair."

"Thank God." I kissed him. "I was freaking out. But a bunny though? She's too much of a bobblehead to take care of it. That's why Tacoma is in the care of Aleric."

"I'll watch it, all fails it's a fuckin' snack for the snake." He sat down. "Let's talk though baby. What'd you do?"

"I gotta tell you some serious shit." I sat on his lap. "I don't think you're going to like it but still!"

"What's up?" He rubbed my thighs.

"Well, Esai thinks Fiasco is feeding information to the Sons and he asked me to chat up Fiasco to see for sure if he's the rat." I sighed. "I gotta flirt with him Hap."

"Nah." He growled. "Can't you just be a friend without fuckin' flirting? Why doesn't Esai's wife do that shit for him? Brianna, I don't like this shit."

"Yeah." I nodded. "Friend no flirting. I get it Hap."

"What's wrong?" He held my face so I couldn't turn away from him.

"Nothing," I whispered.

"Brianna, I still know you. You can't fucking lie to me. Tell me what the fuck is wrong. Am I missing some shit here?" He frowned.

"No. I just, I'm not used to clearing shit with you anymore. Past three years I've been okay to just do my shenanigans without you having input." I sighed. "I'm readjusting to having you around is all Happy. It's proving to be easier said than done."

"I agree." He gave a small nod. "You've changed a lot. I see it. We just got to work through this shit and get back on the same page. I don't want this causing rifts in our relationship. I love you, Brianna."

"I love you too." I kissed his face all over. "So can I catch a Fiasco or what babe?"

"Yeah, just no kissing or shit like that Brianna." He rolled his eyes.

"Never crossed my mind, I'm not about kissing a man that isn't you Lowman." I smiled. "You are so sexy. I just wanna lick every inch of you. For like a week, nice and slow. Nah, for like three years. I can just lick every day."

"Don't even start that." He laughed. "I gotta leave for club shit. You and the kids good on your own?"

"Duh." I pushed away from him. "Be safe. I'd hate to have to kill Jax before he becomes my brother."

"Love you Bri." He hugged me. "We'll talk more when I get home."

"Love you too Hap." I watched him leave before flopping back down on the sofa to relax before dinner time.


	7. Plie

**Juice POV**

"Dance class." I laughed as I watched the panic rise in Happy's face. "We take Ale and Luna. It's a thing we do since Lu started then Ale joined in. I take the girls and Bri just relaxes with Aleric."

"Nope." He shook his head firmly. "I don't know about that shit."

"Brother." I clapped him on the shoulder. "It's a bonding moment. This thing, she won't forget her dad taking her to dance class."

"Fuck." He rubbed his face. "Anything for my princess."

"That's right." I nodded as we walked through the house to get our daughters.

"Daddy!" Ale said as she jumped into Happy's arms. "I'm a princess! See my tutu! Moni made it for me!"

"I can tell by the glitter." He held Ale away from him as he examined her fully. "You need your hair up."

"You do it for me!" She pushed a hair tie that matched her tutu towards him.

"Daddy!" Luna skipped towards me. "Look what MoMo made me!" She twirled in her tutu.

"Aww my love, you look gorgeous." I dropped down to her level. "Give daddy a kiss and we can go."

She pressed a quick kiss to my cheek. "You're funny daddy."

"Funny looking." Happy rasped as he expertly pulled Ale's hair into a ponytail. "You got too much hair."

"Curls!" Ale trilled as she tugged on her ponytail. "I look so good!"

"She sounds like her mom." I scoffed. "Imagine when she's fifteen."

"Nah, I don't want to. I got Monica, I have to scare those little fuckers away from her. It was simple when she was young in the head and liked glittery shit man." He shook his head.

"I heard my name!" Monica walked into the living room.

"What the fuck?" He looked at her. "Where are your clothes?"

"This is my cheer gear. I got practice." She shrugged. "Don't have a coronary pops."

"Put on longer shorts please Monica Sophia." He glared at her.

"Ohh! He just middle named you!" Bri walked in. "Go throw on some basketball shorts. You guys leaving me?"

"Yeah!" Ale ran to Bri. "I'm going to dance."

"Oh sweet!" Bri picked her up. "Give me a kiss." They exchanged a quick peck and smiles. "Twirl around until you get sick or your dad says stop."

"You taking Aleric to the zoo?" I asked her as I tied Luna's shoes.

"Nah, he's not feeling well. Going to stay home and cuddle the hell out of that little man." She laughed. "Bye Happy." She kissed him. "Don't scare the dance moms away."

"Funny. Love you Brianna." He smiled at her.

"Love you too." She made a face. "You two went from having exotic dancers to having little ballerinas!"

"Yeah." I laughed. "See you in a few hours."

"Dance!" Luna and Ale held hands and skipped into the building ahead of us.

"I don't know about this." Happy looked around as if he was waiting for someone to snap his picture and use it as a took of blackmail.

"It's not bad, you just sit and watch as they learn." I took a seat in the front row of parents and he followed suit.

"Daddy!" Ale climbed onto his lap. "You look scary! Grrrr!"

"Grrrr!" He growled back and tickled her. It was the first true time I was seeing them interact together. It was relaxing knowing that behind the killer persona he was a human and he was a father and a dad. "You look scary!"

"No!" She laughed. "Daddy! I'm not!"

"Yes!" He set her on her butt on the floor and pulled her boots off her feet. "You better go in there dance your butt off babygirl."

"You're good with her man." I smiled. "It's crazy!"

"Yeah." He rubbed his face. "I didn't think I'd be any good. Especially this fast. She just does something to me and it's perfect."

"Girls are life changing." I nodded as I watched Luna through the window. "We can see them but they can't see us."

"Hey Juan!" Leslie sat down next to me. "How have you been since last class?'

"Good." I nodded. "This is Ale's dad."

"I'm Leslie." She shook Happy's hand. "Jessa is my girl. The red head."

"I'm Happy." He nodded.

"You don't look happy." She cocked her head at him.

He smirked. "My name is Happy."

"Ohhh!" She shook her head and laughed. "I was bout to say, you look like you're being tortured, no way you can be happy."

"I'm in hell but my babygirl is having fun. So I can deal." He crossed his arms and stared straight ahead. "I'm glad I don't gotta dance."

"Parents!" Miss Paulina stepped out of the studio. "I heard we have dads in the building."

"Right here." Leslie pointed to me and Happy.

"Follow me you too." She smiled. "No fighting it."

"Nope." Happy crossed his arms. "No way!"

"Daddy!" Ale came bouncing out. "Let me show you my dance!" She grabbed his hands and he gave up the fight and let himself get pulled into the studio. I followed behind closely.

"Alright." Miss Paulina said. "Let's get this class started."

"Wait." Happy rasped. "I'm not dancing."

"You have to." I whispered. "Pay attention and follow closely."

"Nah." He started towards the door but Ale caught his hand.

"Daddy! Please." She smiled up at him and he instantly went soft.

"This does not leave this room." He glared at me then at her. "Only because I love you girl."

"I love you too daddy!" Ale dragged him back to the ballet barre.

"I got this." I smirked and started to follow the moves Miss Paulina was demonstrating for us. "I'm a closeted dancer."

"Good!" Luna clapped her hands for me. "Look at him!"

"Juice!" Ale laughed. "Daddy look!"

He rolled his eyes and started the movements as Miss Paulina glared at him. There we were, all four of us, dancing ballet and laughing. Luna and Ale having more fun because everyone was clapping for their dads.

"Daddy! You're good at this!" Luna hugged my legs.

"I watched you!" I picked her up and twirled her around. "We got to teach your Uncle Happy though."

"Yeah." She frowned over at him as we watched him and Ale dance the tango instead of ballet. "He's bad at this!"

"Yeah he is!" I nodded. "Hap, my brotha, that's not a pli茅."

"Close enough." He gruffed as he bent down to imitate the group of girls that had gathered around him.

I laughed and watched on as Miss Paulina used her yard stick to correct his form. I knew he would die if this for out to the club but I pulled out my phone and snapped a few pictures. Just in case I ever needed to use something against him.

 **Nik POV**

"This is such a bad idea." I rolled my eyes as I watched Bri suit up. "You're really going to to GI Jane?"

"Yes." She nodded at me. "Don't I look like Lara Croft?"

"Prettier." I shrugged. "I don't think you know what you're doing in life. Shouldn't you be doctoring."

She laughed. "Yeah, I don't think being a plastic surgeon is for me anymore. I kind of like being a stay at home mom with extreme hobbies like this."

"I don't even know what you're getting ready to do." I pulled on her ponytail and sighed. I wished I was in the physical state to suit up with her even though the idea she probably had was terrible.

"I'm going to cheer up Aleric." She rolled her eyes. "He's sick, he likes GI Joes, so I'm GI Jane."

"Aww." I melted. "I thought you were going to go off and kill someone."

"No!" She frowned. "Never! I'm like over that shit."

I watched her strap Nerf guns to her legs and abdomen. "Good. I do have a favor to ask of you though."

"What is it?" She crossed her arms and stared me down.

"I want Gemma and Tara to respect me and see me as the new Queen but they keep clowning my ass. I can't fight obviously." I sighed.

"Oh, you don't even have to worry about them. The only shit that matters is that Jax treats you as his Queen. They can chirp all they fucking want but at the end of the day you're at his side and the most powerful thing is, he's listening to you now. Gemma ain't in his ear it's you. Now you have the power to make things the way you want. You just have to sound persuasive enough. How do you think I got to be Queen? It sure as hell wasn't being I was winning over the women. It's the men you need in your corner not the women. Anything I say to Esai and it usually happens, I just gotta get the same power with Hap." She laughed. "Persuasion is power."

"Yeah." I nodded. "You're right."

"Always am." She walked out of her room and towards Aleric. "Freeze sucker! I'm a Marine!"

"Mommy!" Aleric jumped out of bed. "You freeze!"

"Oh my God!" She held her hands up and her Nerf gun dropped. "Please have mercy m'lord!"

"You're going to jail!" He grabbed her gun and shot at her.

"Nooo!" She dropped to the ground! "This isn't jail!"

"I trick you!" He stood over her and emptied the clip.

"Well, no mistaking that. He's his father's son." I rubbed my head. "He's a stone cold badass."

"I protect the kingdom." He looked at me. "Enemies will fall."

"You're three! What're you doing? Who's even teaching you this?" I sat on his bed. "Brianna."

"I may talk to him like he's an adult." She hopped up. "I don't know how to mom this is my first time. I don't even know who allowed me to mom."

"More time in reality, less time on Tumblr. " I laughed.

"Monica, she turned me on to Tumblr. So many weirdos like me!" She wiggled her hips. "You should totally mom with me."

"I'm going to." I smiled. "I'll mom better than you mom because you were never meant to mom."

"Best accidentally momming ever." She lifted Aleric. "Look at my handsome son. Look at him, just makes me want another one of him! So handsome, so perfect."

Aleric went pale and got sick all over Bri. "I don't feel good."

"What a turn of events!" Bri walked him into the bathroom. "I didn't see this coming but I really should have. I'm going to be awhile. Stick around or leave."

"I'm leaving." I wiped my face. "I can't get sick. Text me."

"Bye Nikola!" She started the water. "This is what you have to look forward to."

"Lucky me." I rolled my eyes as I left.

 **#**

"Darlin'." Jax rubbed his beard against my neck as his hands rubbed my belly. "I though you were spending the day with Bri?"

"Aleric, he got sick. I don't want to get sick." I relaxed into his arms. "I can't get sick. How's meetings and stuff?"

"Alright. I just got done watching Abel's baseball game." He smiled. "He got a homerun."

"I would like to have seen that game." I rolled my eyes. "Am I not allowed to go or what?"

"I don't want you around Tara while you're pregnant. I don't need you getting upset or anything." He kisses my neck. "You can go when you're not pregnant."

"Fine." I sucked on my teeth. "Fair enough Jackson."

"Don't be upset with me." He held my hands. "You only hit me with Jackson when you're upset."

"I'm not upset. Just annoyed that I can't even go to my future step son's baseball games out of fear I'll snap on Tara or Gemma." I sat down.

"You can go to the next one." He smiled. "Pregnant and all."

"Really?" I smiled up at him.

"Yes babe." He kissed me. "You want to grab food?"

"Yes." I struggled to stand back up and he helped me. "This is something fierce. I gotta pee. Now I know how Bri felt, poor bitch."

"Speaking of Bri, do you know her and Esai have set up female charters to run their illegal activities through. How smart is that shit?" He shook his head. "I should have thought of that."

"Yeah." I nodded. "We need to come up with a better idea for your club. What works for them may not work for the Sons."

"Yeah, yeah." He nodded. "You know this is weird that you pee when I'm just standing here."

"Me and Bri do this all the time." I shrugged. "No big deal. You've seen it all before."

"True." He laughed as he squirted soap on my hands. "Let's go." He said just as his phone started to ring as I dried off my hands.

"I'll order pizza." I rolled my eyes and walked out of the bathroom. I knew whoever was on the phone was going to take him away from me.

"I got to go." He hugged me. "Sorry Nik, family emergency."

"It's fine." I sat on the sofa and grabbed the binder of take out menus. "Go."

"I love you." He kissed my head.

"Yeah love you too." I forced a smile. I was beginning to think Bri was right that day she told me standing by Jax would be more heartache than love.

 **SOASOASOA**

 **Happy POV**

"What the fuck?" I stood in Monica's door way and looked at the scene in front of me. "Why the fuck is there a boy in your room and why the fuck is this goddamn door shut?"

"Pops." Monica looked at me. "It's not what it looks like."

"I suggest that this kid get the fuck away from you and out of this room before I grab a gun." I looked at him then her. "Now."

"Ma!" She yelled. "Ma!"

"What?" Brianna came sliding into the room in her socks. "What is going in?"

"There's a boy in the room!" I looked at her. "Get the fuck out of my girl's room right now." I stepped forward and he finally found his commonsense and ran. "No! No fucking boys on the second floor, no boys in your room, no boys in your room with the goddamn door shut Monica!"

"Whoa." Bri stepped forward. "Chill out, I let them come up here. Ale kept bugging the shit out of them. They were working on a project."

"I don't care. I don't want her with a boy in this room." I looked at them both. "I know I can't stop the dating shit, but I don't want closed doors in this house."

"Fine." Monica looked at me. "It won't happen again, he probably will find a new project partner pops. Thanks a lot."

"Look at me Monica. I'm not trying to be an asshole or ruin shit. It's my job as aaparent to get you through high school without getting pregnant. No closed doors, no boys in your room." I hugged her. "I gotta scare them off, if I approve of one you'll know."

"Alright." She crossed her arms and glared at me. Giving me a glimpse into what Bri probably acted like at her age. "Like I said, it won't happen again. Can I get back to work now?"

"Yes." I nodded and walked out pulling Bri behind me. "Why didn't you tell me? I could have went easier."

"You weren't here!" She shrugged. "Now he's going to tell everyone Monica's pops is insane and has guns!"

"Good!" I smirked. "No boys in her room ever Brianna. I want to get her through high school without her getting knocked up. Don't think I haven't see how those little pervert boys look at my kid."

"You're so sexy when you go into overprotective dad mode." She wrapped her arms around me and squeezed. "You're so handsome. Look at you."

"Stop." I laughed. "I can't stay mad when you're trying to fuckin' seduce me Brianna. How's Aleric?"

"He's sleep. He's just got an upset tummy. He threw up on me and Nik hightailed it out of here." She tugged on the waistband of my jeans. "You need to take these off."

"How about we talk first then if I'm in the mood I'll take them off for you?" I held her hands. "Good with you?"

"Yes." She nodded. "Unless you're about to dump me then you may not want to take me into the kitchen to talk. There are knives there."

I laughed. "Nah, it's just a good talk Bri. I want us to go on a date. Just you and me. No bullshit no interruptions."

"Can we go to the Opera?" She slid her hands up my shirt. "Please?"

"No." I rolled my eyes. "A dinner or something so we can eat and talk. No operas."

"Sounds good to me." She licked the side of my neck. "You taste like you smell. Delicious."

"Brianna, you can focus ten minutes. Come on, no sex." I gave her a stern look. "You know let's take it back to when we first got together when you denied me sex. I wanna get to know you about Bri."

"Remember when you were all 'I just wanna chill with you woman'?" She laughed. "You've changed too, you're more loving and warm. Not nearly the hard to get bad boy I first met. Thank God. I'm glad you're still dangerous though."

"I'm glad you're still as weird as ever." I kissed her. "You still want to elope to Vegas?"

"Yes! I got an idea though. It's going to be epic! Three years later and we're going on that goddamned camping trip. Everyone and their families. All the kids and all of us adults. No exceptions except maybe Nik since she's pregnant." She smiled. "Can we do this?"

"Make it happen." I kissed I couldn't help but smile at her. She was happy and this was what she wanted to happen to I was going to stand by her side and help her out. This Bri was the Bri I fell for. Hopeful and fun. "Love you Brianna."

"Love you too." She smiled.


	8. Chaos

Happy POV

I didn't think it was possible for me to be so angry, jealous, and possessive of Bri until I saw her with Esai. I took in the way they sat close, a little to close for me to be comfortable with. I could tell the brother and sister bond they had shared three years prior was gone. Now it was replaced with something more. Something I wasn't okay with. I wanted to go over there and tear his head off.

"Calm down killer." Juice said with a laugh as he sat down next to me. His eyes following my glare. "That shit has been going on for the past two years." He shook his head.

"I don't like the way he's looking at her." I said through gritted teeth as my anger surged another level as he touched her. "I will tear his fucking head off. I fucking swear I will."

"Woah, okay. Hap, relax. We're here to make peace with the Aztecs not here so you can kill Esai." He patted my back. "You need to relax at least for now."

"He needs to not touch her." I growled as she moved away from Esai as Fiasco approached her. She stood and walked off out of sight.

"That's new." He pointed to where Fiasco and Bri wandered off to. "Didn't are that coming."

"Club shit." I muttered as my glare went back to Esai. I racked my brain for anything that would let me know how him and Bri got close but nothing came up. I was beginning to believe that Bri had took the prison clause in consideration. "Can we do this shit now?"

"You got places to be Hap?" Jax smirked as he stood in front of me.

"Yeah, I got three kids to bond with." I stood up. "Let's get this shit rolling."

"We all have kids Hap." He chuckled. "You look like you're about to kill someone."

"I'm good." I looked at him. "I just want to get home."

"We'll make this quick then. The Killer needs to get home." He smirked as we walked over to the Aztecs. "Esai." Jax shook his hand.

"Jackson." Esai rasped. His voice starting to sound more like his father's. "What seems to be the problem?"

"We want to squash any potential beef before it happens." Jax spoke softly. "I can't afford to go to war with you. I don't agree with how shit went down in Arizona but we can't change it. We just have to move forward and prevent another situation."

"I lost some really good men because of that bullshit but I'm willing to make a truce." Esai nodded. "Ain't trying to have a blood war while I'm expanding. That won't get me any new prospects."

"Speaking of prospects, how's Marvel?" I looked at him. I hadn't seen my neighbor from jail among the group.

"He's gone, Bri will fill you in." He frowned. "Not dead, just gone."

"Wasn't cut out for it." I let out a light chuckle. Marvel was essentially another Juice. A lost soul looking for a place to belong and I guess the outlaw life wasn't what he had in mind.

"Nope." He shook his head. "We're good here though Teller. We won't start shit, if you don't start shit. We have no desire to go against an ally."

"Deal." They shook hands. "We're good here then Esai."

"Alright." He nodded and walked off. "Stay golden." He waved.

"Hey." Bri sidled up next to me. "You look pissed babe. What happened?" I tensed under her touch and she pulled away from me.

"We'll talk later." I pressed a quick kiss to her temple. "Love you Brianna."

"I love you too." She stood and watched me leave. I could tell she was confused and a little offended.

#

"Dad!" Aleric ran too me. "Look!" He held his arm up. His corn snake wrapped around his wrist.

"He likes you." I smiled as I picked him up. "You name him yet?"

"Yeah! I named him Snake!" He laughed as I set him back to the floor. "Mommy likes him! She gave him a kiss!"

"What?" I looked at him. "She's only supposed to kiss me! Where is she? I'm going to put her time out!"

"She's in her office!" He yelled. "Go get her!"

"I am! You go find Monica." I ruffled his hair as I headed off towards Bri's Russian Palace. "Babe." I walked in and found her laying on the floor.

"Hey." She smiled at me. I could tell she had been crying.

"What's wrong?" I sat on the floor and pulled her into my lap.

"You tell me." She sniffled and rubbed harshly at her eyes. "You were so cold today. What did I do?"

"I was pissed." I sighed as I looked at her. "I saw you with Esai and thought the fucking worst." I rubbed her cheek bones and she bit back a smirk. "I got jealous, I got fucking possessive."

"Why?" She wrapped her arms around my neck. "I'm yours."

"I know but I got pissed. The way you were looking at him. The way he looked at you. Then he touched you, that sent me over the fucking edge." I frowned and looked away from her. Suddenly feeling embarrassed.

"I'm yours. Only yours." She kissed me. "Let me show you that."

"No." I shook my head again. "No sex right now. Kids are all wake."

She scoffed. "I can be quiet baby." Her hands slid underneath my shirt and rubbed my chest.

"No, let me know what happened between you and Esai." I pressured her. "Don't try to bullshit me Brianna."

"If I tell you, you have to promise me you won't get mad at me." She slid off my lap and pulled her legs up to her chest.

"I promise." I grabbed her ankles and pulled her back into my lap. I felt my stomach tighten as I waited for her to lay it on me.

"I sort of killed for Esai, Fiasco, and Artillery. I went along with them on some robbery and shit went sideways and I went into the building and they were being held at gunpoint so I shot their captors. Ever since then, we've been closer." She rubbed her eyes. "I know it was reckless and I know it was stupid but I just needed some kind of adrenaline rush because I missed you."

"Fucking stupid." I laughed feeling relief wash over me. "I can't believe you Brianna. What were you thinking? What were they thinking?"

"Obviously, I wasn't thinking." She pouted as she ground herself against my crotch.

"Stop that." I stilled her hips. "I'm pissed off, Aleric said you kissed that snake."

"Yup, I did kiss it." She laughed. "It's a cute snake, it's not getting any bigger than that right?"

"It's staying small." I nodded. "You're only supposed to kiss my snakes Bri." I rubbed the swell of her breasts. "You need shirts that fit."

"I stole this shirt from Monica. Which reminds me, she needs to talk to you. She got asked on a date." She smiled. "You're going to meet the kid who asked her and you're going to give them your approval because she really wants to go. You can even put a tail on her."

"She's too young." I shook my head. "She's fifteen."

"She can drive, she has her permit." She said. "You missed that ordeal. She passed the permit test first try though. I'm thinking of getting her a car for her sixteenth birthday."

"Nope! I don't want her being able to drive to boys. You and her are going to fucking kill me." I laughed. "I'll meet with the kid but if I dont like him, I'm saying no to the date."

"For real?" She stood up and pulled down the legs of her shorts.

"You steal those from Moni too?" I laughed as I stood up and pulled her into a hug.

"No. I bought them this small so I could seduce you but obviously they're not working because I'm still dressed without your dick in me." She pushed away from me. "I thought you loved the jiggle." She smacked her ass and laughed as it jiggled.

"Fuck." I bit my fist. "You're in for some trouble tonight Brianna. You better be fucking ready for it."

"Always ready." She smiled and walked out of her office. Leaving me alone with my thoughts once more. I still wanted to kill Esai, more now than ever.

SOASOASOA

Bri POV

"Why are you walking like that?" Monica asked me as we walked into Forever 21. We were here in search of the perfect date outfit for her.

"Because Happy was really rough last night." I smiled at the memory.

"Ew!" She squealed. "I did not need to know that. I regret asking."

"It's normal." I shrugged. "You'll see when you're older."

"Am I too young for sex now?" She looked at me as we stopped in front of a display of panties. "These are super cute."

"I don't think so." I frowned. "I mean you're the only one who knows if you're ready or not. Do you get grossed out or embarrassed when someone mentions condoms?"

"Nope." She rolled her eyes and started picking out the panties she wanted. "I do wonder what it feels like though."

"It hurts for the first five minutes then it gets better. The pain turns into a good sore feeling. Like when work out, and your muscles are sore but it's sort of satisfying." I laughed. "Does that make sense? If you're thinking of having sex, we need to put you on birth control."

"Alright. I heard that makes you fat though. I don't want to be fat." She picked up a few bracelets.

"Better to be fat then pregnant and stuck with a kid for life." I grabbed a few bracelets. "You think Ale can fit these ones?"

"Yeah, they adjust. She loves accessories." She laughed. "Do you think my boyfriend is handsome?"

"I feel like if I answer that I'll get hauled off to jail but yeah he is. Don't use the b word in front of Hap, I told him he was asking you on a date. I didn't tell him it was a relationship already." I dropped a few shirts into the mesh bag I had picked up. "He'll kill us."

"Pops is intense." She laughed. "Do you think he'd flip if I dated like a Mayan or an Aztec?"

"Nah, long as the guy treats you right, he won't really care." I picked up a pair of leggings. "These are too cute. I wish they had a pair for Ale. She would look cute as all hell."

"Have them tailored to fit her." She grabbed her own pair. "We can all match like our family pictures."

"We need an updated one, with Hap in it." I pulled out my phone. "You know we're going camping in two weeks, you can't get out of it. I made sure you didn't have shit to do."

"I don't want to." She pouted. "When do the twins get out of school?"

"Two hours." I looked at my phone. "Nik is having emotional issues." I sighed and texted a quick reply to my sister.

"She's a mess." Monica pulled a few dresses off their hangers. "These are cute, I want these. I want those heels too." She wandered over to shoes. "Look Ma! These are fucking delicious! Can I get them?"

"Sure." I laughed as I looked at the heels in her hands. "Don't break your ankles walking in them."

"I won't." She smiled. "This place is cheap." She picked up another pair of heels. "I'm going to literally go broke being in here."

"The woes of being a woman with money. You buy stuff, go broke, work and buy more stuff you don't actually need." I looked at the purses. "You think Ale will like this little penguin purse? She's all about being girly this week."

"She'll love it. She keeps asking me for tutus and lip gloss. I gave her my clear lip gloss. She's gone through half of it already." She smirked.

"Let's finish up here. I don't want to be late getting the kids. Aleric freaks when I'm late. Only three year old with a watch, he doesn't even know how to read it." I glanced down at my watch. "You should get your nose pierced."

"I can do that?" She looked at me. "Seriously?"

"Yes." I nodded as I turned around to the door. There were two men watching us intently. I pulled my phone back out and sent Happy a text.

#

Happy, Kozik, and Juice looked out of place walking into the clothing store. Their kuttes swinging as the my found us. "You two good?" Happy pulled me into a hug.

"Yeah." I nodded. "Those two men are still watching us." I pointed at the guys sitting on the bench. Their eyes still on Monica and myself. "I have to get the twins from school."

"I'll handle it." Kozik looked at me. "You ride with her, to get the kids man." He walked off towards then men, Juice on his heels.

"You guys ready to go?" He looked at our bags. "Yeah, you're ready. Shouldn't she have her ass in school?"

"She's on break this week. The school's water pipes burst. No class until everything is suitable for them to go back." I handed him my bags. "Babe, I wouldn't have called you but I just felt like shit was going to happen."

"I'm happy you let me know. Can't risk anything." He walked with us in front of him. "You two didn't need to go shopping."

"I need an outfit for that date you're letting me go on." Monica hugged him as he loaded the bags into the trunk. "You're the best Pops."

"I don't remember agreeing to that just yet." He glared at her. "You drive, I'll follow."

"Alright." Monica nodded. "I'm driving!"

I shrugged and handed her the keys and slid into the passenger's side. Bracing myself as Monica whipped the SUV out of the parking lot. "Jesus, slow down."

"Sorry." She whispered as she slowed down. "Wow, the school is mad close to the mall, I didn't even notice that before." She slammed the brakes as she parked.

"Jesus." I gripped my chest. "I'd like to stay alive Monica." I smiled as Happy backed his bike into the spot next to us. I climbed out and wrapped my arms around him.

"Fancy fucking school for three year olds." He slipped his sunglasses into his pocket.

"Private school." I smiled. "Worth every penny too." We walked inside and stood next to other parents.

"Daddy!" Ale came flying towards Happy, her arms latching around his legs. "I colored!" She waved her papers around.

"Mommy!" Aleric came walking over to me as his class let out. "I made you a card."

"Thank you baby." I picked him up. "You have fun?"

"Everyone is dumb except me." He rolled his eyes as Happy glared at him for the comment.

"Don't say that on front of people." Happy took him from my arms. "Got it?"

"Yeah." He nodded as we walked back to the SUV and found Monica perched on Happy's bike taking pictures.

"I'll drive." I strapped the kids into the car and took the keys from Monica. I pulled slowly out behind Happy and followed him to the highway. When out of nowhere a van slammed into the side of the SUV and everything was thrown into chaos.


	9. I Hate You

Happy POV

"Brianna!" I yelled as I turned around and sped to the crash. My heart was racing as I took in the sight of crunched steel. "Come on Bri." I looked at her through the window, she was knocked out.

"Pops." Monica whispered as she looked at me.

I swirled around my mind going crazy as I dialed 9-1-1. I rushed to the passenger side. Aleric and Ale were both crying their heads off. I knew they were scared. "I got you." I unfastened them both and carried them away from the scene. "You guys are good." I kissed each of them as the sirens grew closer and closer.

"Jesus!" Kozik skidded his bike to a stop. "What the fuck happened?"

"The van came out of nowhere and hit her." I looked at him. "Go get Monica, I have to stay with the twins." I sat on the sidewalk and pulled them closer to me. "You guys are okay."

"Where's mommy?" Ale wiped her face on my shirt

"She's inside the car still." I held them tightly. I've never been more scared in my life as I was in this exact moment. I never thought I could feel this level of panic.

"They're taking Bri in." Kozik came back over with Monica in his arms. "They said it's looking bad for her."

"Shit." I smacked the ground. "Call someone, I need to get the kids home. Call Nik or Lo or someone."

"I'll call Nik." He set Monica down next to me as the EMTs came rushing over to check her and the twins out.

"They were in the accident?" The blonde EMT kneeled as he started to look Monica over. "You know your name sweetheart?"

"Monica." She said bleakly.

"What year is it?" He asked her.

"2015." She shrugged. "Is my Ma okay?"

"She's getting cut out, we'll air lift her to the hospital." He frowned. "That's all we can tell you now."

"Jesus." I looked at him. "That's my fianc茅e."

"Nik and G are on the way to get Monica and the twins." Kozik slumped to the ground as Juice came speeding towards us.

"What the fuck happened?" He looked at all of us.

"That van hit Bri. She's in bad shape." I rubbed my eyes. "I can't deal with this shit." I stood up. "Sit with them alright?" I walked off down the side to be alone. I needed to collect my thoughts. I was no good to anyone if I was being emotionally unstable.

#

"Hap." Bri looked at me. "You're squeezing my hand too hard."

"Sorry." I loosened my grip. "You scared me Brianna."

"Involuntary." She smiled. "The twins are good? What about my Monica?"

"All three have been looked at. The twins were more scared than anything. Monica, she's got a concussion and broken nose from the airbags. She is shaken up badly."

"My poor babies." She frowned. "They get the driver of the other car?"

"Yeah, some drunk. I swear to God, I find out details and I'm killing that fucker with my bear hands Bri." I clenched my fists. "I have never been more worried in my life. Not even when you got snatched. This surpasses that shit."

"Be smart about it." She smiled at me. "I won't stand in the way of you doing what you need to."

"I want to do you." I winked at her. "Doctor said you got bruised ribs."

"Is that why it's hard to breathe?" She frowned. "Can you believe this shit? You figure out who those men were?"

"Koz handled them." I nodded as the door opened up.

"Holy shit." Nik looked at Bri. "What the fuck Brianna!"

"Wasn't my fault!" She frowned. "For once."

"Are you okay? G and Koz are with the kids." Nik sat on the bed. "Omg! My poor baby."

"Calm down, I lost worst than I feel." She blinked at us both. "I'm just happy the kids are good."

"Most of her injuries were from the airbags and seatbelt. The EMT thought it was going to be a fatality based on how the van hit her, but it wasn't." I looked at the floor. "I can't even imagine that fate."

"Me either." Nik rubbed her belly. "When does she get out? Anything broken?"

"Yeah, my left wrist." Bri waved her cast around. "Asked them for animal print and they actually had it."

"That's your masturbating hand!" Nik laughed. "Sucks for you."

"Whatever." Bri rolled her eyes. "Is this what life feels like when you realize you can no longer do what you were born to do?"

"Are we talking about getting off or you being a doctor?" Nik laughed again. "I'm on a roll."

"Fuck outta here." Bri swatted at her. "You're lucky you're pregnant, otherwise I'd crack your head open with this cast."

"Vicious." Nik hissed. "I have to get out of here, keep me updated on this Brianna."

"Miss Mikhailova." The doctor walked I to the room as Nik was walking out. "How are you feeling dear?"

"Good, would be better if you called me Bri." She smiled at the doctor.

"Your x-rays look bad." He frowned at us. "Got a cracked rib."

"Well fuck." She whispered. "I'm going to survive right? Everything is not fatal?"

"You're good." He frowned. "Just will be in pain, some nausea from the concussion."

"She can leave?" I asked.

"Yeah she can. The EMTs said it looked worse than what it was. You were bleeding quite a bit." He lifted her wrist.

"I feel like I was." She laughed. "I'm glad it wasn't fatal or worse. I couldn't imagine leaving my babies so soon."

"I'm glad it wasn't fatal." I kissed her head. "Can't lose my queen when I just reunited with her."

SOASOASOA

Nik POV

"Jax here?" Gemma dropped her keys on the table.

"How'd you even get into my house?" I looked at her.

"Had keys made." She crossed her arms. "Jax here?"

"He's in the shower." I rolled my eyes. "I changed the locks."

"I hired a locksmith." She sat down across from me. "You got a problem with that Blondie?"

"Yeah." I glared at her. "I don't like people coming into my house when they don't even like me."

"Who says I don't like you?" She lit a cigarette.

"If you like me you have a shitty way of showing it Gem. One day you're wanting me to be with Jax the next you're pushing for Jax and Tara to get back together. I don't get it." I snatched the cigarette from her lips. "You got to pick a side."

"I like you." She looked at me. "It's your sister I don't like, it seems she has this weird affect on my boy."

"Bri is a non factor. I want to know why you keep pushing Jax to leave me? I'm having his son." I leaned back. "I'm engaged to that man. I support him in everything he does. I'm in love with tjayt man Gemma."

"Save your breath." She rolled her eyes. "You're a homewrecker. You had no right to wedge yourself between Tara and Jax."

"It was falling apart." I hissed. "It wasn't like I thought it would go anywhere. I was like this could be an amazing one night stand. Then feelings developed."

"Should have kept your distance." She whispered.

"Ma." Jax touched my arm. "What're you doing here?"

"Came to invite you to dinner with Tara and the kids." She looked at me with a nasty smirk.

"Can't." He said. "Nik and I already have plans to do dinner."

"I'm sure she'll understand you wanting to have dinner with your sons and daughter Jackson." She looked at me. "Right?"

"No." I looked at her. She was always playing the kid card. "I need him tonight, every other time you and Tara take him and that's fine. I just need him and want him to myself for the night."

"His daughter asked for him." She looked at Jax. "You going to deny your princess that Jax?"

"Nik is coming too." He spoke and I tensed under his touch.

"I don't think it's smart. Don't need her upsetting Tara while around the kids." She stood. "Be there tonight or else Jackson."

#

"Jesus Jackson what happened to your face?" Tara looked at him as we walked into the kitchen at Gemma's house.

"Nik happened." He laughed. "Apparently she's got a mean left hook."

"You hit him?" She hissed at me.

"Yeah, because he didn't get out of this fucking dinner." I grabbed her neck. "I will hit you bitch, pregnant or not. Try me. Please try me."

"You didn't have to come." She looked at me.

"Of course I did." I smiled. "To piss you and Gemma off."

"Very mature." She rolled her eyes.

"Says the woman who's trying to win her ex husband back." I crossed my arms over my stomach. "I'm not afraid of you or Gemma."

"You should be." Gemma walked in. "You're in my house, so behave."

"Whatever." I sat at the table. "I'm here to support Jax."

"I think you three need to learn how to get along." Wendy walked in behind Gemma, Abel holding her hand.

"Unbelievable." I stood. "I'm leaving."

"Who knew the Junkie would scare away the Russian Barbie." Gemma scoffed. "Should have brought you around sooner Wendy."

"Nik, don't leave." Jax pulled me into a hug. "You really gonna let them run you out of here? They're trying to get under your skin."

"It worked." I looked at him. "I'm pregnant and emotional. I don't need their shit Jax. You're nor standing up for me either, you just let them do that shit constantly. Are you having second thoughts about being with me?"

"No. I love you." He smiled. "Even though you did sock me in the face."

"I'm sorry about that." I laughed and touched the cut on his cheek. "I got upset."

"You have every to get upset." He kissed me softly. "Let's get through this dinner. I'll make it up to you. I promise you Nik Nik."

"Don't call me Nik Nik." I shook my head as his daughter wrapped her arms around his legs.

"So you'll stay?" He smiled as he picked her up. "Tell Nik you want her to stay munchkin."

"Stay!" She yelled. "You look like my dollies!"

"Thank you." I smiled. "I'll stay." I follows them into the dining room and sat down. Watching them interact was cute and I couldn't wait to see him with our son.

SOASOASOA

Monica POV

"Oh my God!" I yelled. "Ale, leave my stuff alone!"

"It's pretty!" She yelled as she darted out of my room with my Hello Kitty backpack.

"Give it back!" I walked out behind her. "Ale! I will eat your bunny!"

"No!" She whined and threw the backpack at me. "Leave Hops alone! Daddy!"

"He can't save you!" I laughed as I ran into her room. "I'm going to make him into a sandwich."

"No! Moni please don't!" She guarded the cage. "I won't touch your stuff anymore I promise!"

"Fine." I backed out of the room. "You should be happy I'm not hungry right now."

"Daddy!" She shrieked. "Moni is trying to eat Hops! Daddy!"

"What the fuck is going on up here?" He looked at us as he reached the clearing.

"She's trying to eat the bunny!" She grabbed his leg. "Put her in the naughty chair daddy!"

"She keeps coming into my room and taking everything!" I yelled. "Tell her to keep her distance and I won't eat the damn bunny."

"You won't eat it." He laughed.

"I'm Russian, I'll pretty much eat any type of game." I shrugged. "Plus, I could use his fur for my gloves. I don't have any rabbit fur gloves."

"First, don't eat your sister's pet. Secondly you're fucking possessed, lock your door to keep her out of your room Monica." He looked between the two of us. "Ale, don't touch her stuff."

"She has cute stuff!" She pointed at the backpack hanging from my arm. "Hello Kitty!"

"Nah, don't touch her things Alessandria. You touch her stuff again and you're getting in trouble." He glared down at her. "You, you be nice to your little sister. Stay away from the goddamn bunny."

"I don't know, it looks pretty plump and delicious." I snarled.

"Demon!" Ale yelled. "She's possessed!"

"You should run far away little girl, before I suck your brain out through your ear!" I moved forward and she took off down the stairs.

"You're weird." He looked at me. "If I have you settle a fight between you and a three year old again, I'm going to be pissed."

"Pops." I touched his arm. "I want to know if you're going to let me go on that date or not."

"Bring the kid over and I'll decide then." He hugged me. "Stop growing up. I swear you shot up a good fuckin' foot."

"I did." I laughed. "Five feet seven inches."

"You going to be as tall as Bri, then your cheer career is over." He laughed. "I don't like it anyways, not enough clothing."

"I'm going to text the kid and have him come over later." I walked back into my room. "Be nice to him for me please!" I yelled.

"They don't call me Happy for nothing!" He yelled back.

#

"Remember." I adjusted Colton's collar. "He doesn't know we're actually together. He thinks this will be our first date."

"I think we should tell him." He looked between me and the front door.

"Do you have a death wish?" I stared at him. "You're about to find out why they call him Happy."

"Juice and Kozik were cool." He swallowed hard.

"He's the opposite of them." I opened the front door. "You'll see. Just don't say or do anything stupid."

"No pressure." He frowned.

"Pops!" I called out.

"Kitchen!" He rasped out.

"Pops, this is Colton." I said as soon as I walked into the kitchen. "Colton this is my pops Happy."

"Nice to meet you sir." They shook hands.

"Take a seat." Happy pointed to the table where his guns and knives were laid out.

"Pops." I said through gritted teeth. "What are you doing?"

"Making sure he's good enough for you Monica." He sat down. "Now leave us to our conversation. Go play with your sister and check on your mom."

"But." I looked at them.

"Now." He pointed towards the stairs.

"Fine." I turned on my heel and rushed up the stairs and into the master suite. "Ma!"

"What?" She sat up.

"Colton and pops are down stairs in the kitchen alone! He has knives and guns all over the table!" I paced the room. "What if he kills him!?"

"Calm down Monica." She patted the bed next to her. "He won't kill the kid, I promise. I talked to him about this, told him to be nice."

"Good." I sighed. "I really like Colton."

"I know." She smiled. "He's a good kid."

"How are you feeling? My nose and head are bugging me still." I frowned. "I can't believe we'll have matching noses for real now!"

"Yeah." She nodded with a smile. "Ale told me you threatened to eat her rabbit."

"I did. She keeps taking all my shit out of my backpack and taking the backpack. She has her own!" I rolled my eyes. "She's so annoying."

"She's three!" She smacked my thigh. "Play nice."

"I know, I will." I smiled. "I love her but sometimes I need space."

"I understand that." She looked at me.

"MONICA!" Happy's voice cut through our conversation.

"Omg!" I stood. "He's going to kill me."

"MONICA GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT FUCKING NOW!" His voice rattled me as I hurried down the stairs and slid into the kitchen.

"Where's Colt?" I looked in the empty kitchen.

"I sent his ass home. He's seventeen Monica." He crossed his arms. "It ain't happening. No fucking way!"

"I'm almost sixteen." I glared at him.

"Which means best almost eighteen. Not happening." He glared back at me.

"He's my boyfriend already!" I yelled. "I just wanted you to meet him!"

"He's what?" He moved closer to me. "I don't remember allowing you to get a boyfriend."

"You told me I could date when I could ride a bike." I stepped away from him. "I can rode a Harley and dirt bikes."

"Find a boyfriend your age." He looked at me. "I mean that shit Monica."

"Pops." I felt my eyes tear up. "I like him,a lot. Can't you just let me date him?"

"No, he's too old, knows too much about guns." He walked away. "I'm serious Monica. He's not your boyfriend, you're not allowed to see him anymore. I mean that shit."

"Ugh!" I pushed past him. "You're so fucking unfair! I hate you!"


	10. Addictive

Happy POV

"I need to ink you." I ran a finger over Bri's collarbone as she stared up at me. "Let everyone know you're mine and I don't share."

"You got an idea in mind?" She smirked.

"Yeah, Lowman going across your right collarbone." I nodded.

"No one will really see it." She sat up. "Put it on my arm. Property of Lowman, corny but gets the point across."

"Yeah." I smiled. "Let's set it up now."

"Alright." She stood up. "Let's do it Lowman. Who you want to remind that I'm yours?"

"Esai and Fiasco. I don't like the fucking way they look at or talk to you." I smacked her ass as she walked past me. "You're mine. Always will be mine."

"Getting all possessive again." She slipped her hands under my shirts. "So hot when you're all possessive and intense."

"You're my Queen. I will remind them both of it. If they were Sons, I'd take both of them to the goddamn ring Brianna." I squeezed her hips. "You're mine."

"I'm yours." She caught my bottom lip between her lip and bit down softly. "Always and forever."

"This ink will prove that." I sat her down in the chair. "My kit is in what cabinet?"

"That top one with the lock, the key is on the hook." She smiled.

I pulled it out quickly and got it set up when Monica walked into the kitchen

She have me a death glare then looked at Bri. "Is there any apple slices?"

"Yeah." Bri nodded. "Bottom pan baby girl. You feeling okay?"

"No but I'll get over it." She shrugged and grabbed the apples and walked out.

"You have to talk to her first." Bri looked at me. "She's a Hohrykova. She'll keep the silent treatment going for as long as you let it."

"I'll talk to her when I'm done with you Brianna." I pulled her arm onto the table. "You good with that?"

"Yeah." She smirked. "You're in charge here Happy."

"Don't ever forget that shit." I ran my fingers over the crown on her arm. "Maybe we can add to this piece as well Bri."

"I want a bracelet tattooed around my wrist one day with all your names on it. Like you know the chunky bracelet I wear with my name on it. I want it like that." She stared at me.

"We can do that when we have more time. We got to head to the second meeting in a few hours." I pulled out a pen and started to freehand a design on her. I was not about to just throw my name on her without it looking good.

#

I held Bri tightly against me as we waited for the Aztecs to show up. This time she was standing next to me. It was her rightful place.

"What's this meeting for?" She grabbed my hand. "You beefing with them again?"

"Nah." I smiled. "We're working out our truce terms."

"Ah." She smiled and snaked her arms around my neck. "That's what I love to hear baby."

"I'm glad you're here." I kissed her neck softly as I heard bikes pull into the lot. "Love you."

"Love you too." She slipped her hands under my shirt. "I wish we could fuck instead of doing this. Can't Jax and them handle this without you?"

"Yeah but I wanna be here." I rubbed her waist. "I got you when we're done here. I promise you that."

"You better." She flipped around so she was facing out as Esai and his boys walked towards us. I tightened. My grip on her hips. She pushed back against me. "So possessive today Hap."

"Yeah well I just want you to know I want you." I whispered to her as I looked at Esai a frown appearing on his face.

"Hap." She turned around and wrapped her arms around my neck. "I want you to fuck me now." She dragged her tongue over my lips and I couldn't help but give her ass a nice squeeze.

"Don't tempt me. I'll put on a damn good show Brianna." I smirked at her.

"Fuck." She looked at me. "What time does this start?"

"Now." I nodded at Jax walking towards Esai. "Come with me." I grabbed her hand and she let me lead her over.

"Hap, Bri." Esai nodded at us.

"Hey E." Bri gave him a quick hug before grabbing my hand again. She rested her head on my shoulder. "Slowly back away, no one will notice." She whispered.

"Shh." I laughed. "Don't start that right now."

"Okay m'lord." She rubbed my lower back and smiled.

"You two gonna fuck right now?" Jax looked at us with a knowing smirk.

"I wish." Bri rolled her eyes. "Can you speed this shit up?"

"Why are you here?" He looked at her.

"Because I can't keep my hands off Happy, obviously." She shrugged. "If I move away he's coming with me Jackson. I swear."

"Well excuse me." He laughed. "You two are my inspiration. When Nik pops that kid out I wanna be like you two. All touchy feely."

"She give you that shiner?" Bri touched his face.

"Obviously." He shrugged. "Never saw the left hook coming."

"Ha!" She pushed his shoulder. "You better keep Gemma, Tara, and Wendy in check. Two out of the three Hohrykova girls are ready to throw down at any moment if they mess with Nik."

"Let's get to this truce." Esai rolled his eyes. "I got shit to handle. Fiasco shit."

Bri shot him a glare. "Leave the Fiasco shit to me Esai."

"Let's lay out terms now. What do you need from us?" He looked at Jax. "Drugs, protection, a front?"

"We just need to know that we won't go to war, we won't move on your territory if you don't move on ours. We don't want anyone selling drugs in Charming, got it?" Jax looked at Esai.

"I'm not in charge of drugs anymore." He looked at Jax. "I'll tell my partners though. Charming is off limits and we won't encroach on your territory. I can promise you that."

"Good." Jax shook his head. "We're done here. It was a pleasure Esai."

"It really was." Esai glared at me as I rubbed my hand over Bri's hip. "Hap, Bri, take care."

"You too man." I nodded at him and Bri waved. "You ready for it Brianna?"

"Yeah." She smiled. "But we gotta get the kids first."

"Of course." I rolled my eyes. "Little clockblocks." I walked us over to the cage and helped her inside before going to the driver's side. I felt happy that I made the first move in claiming Brianna as mine in front of Esai. It was a good feeling to see him getting jealous.

SOASOASOA

Juice POV

"Daddy!" Luna kicked her feet as she sat on the counter. "Whatcha making huh?"

"Green smoothies." I smiled at her as I dropped kale into the blender. "You gonna taste one?"

"Yes!" She giggled. "I love green."

"Is it your favorite color?" I tugged on her blonde hair.

"Yes." She nodded. "Daddy! Is mama sick?"

"Yeah she is." I nodded. "Her tummy is upset."

"Why?" She poked my arm.

"Um." I rubbed my head. I didn't want to tell her about the new baby because I knew she would blab about it. "She ate too much candy!"

"Oh!" She pouted. "That's too bad. She didn't even share with me."

"Well, it's grown up candy." I poured some of the smoothie into her sippy cup and handed it to her. "Drink it all for me okay?"

She took a sip and her face wrinkled up like she had tasted something sour. "It's yucky!"

"But good for you! It'll make you grow big and strong like me." I helped her off the counter. "You watch Dora and I'm going to check on your mama."

"Yeah!" She skipped to the sofa and watched TV.

"You feeling any better?" I handed Lo a cup of tea.

"Yeah, now that Lu is out of my hair babe." She smiled. "This morning sickness is too intense for me."

"It'll pass." I kissed her forehead. "You have to tell at least Bri or Giselle about it mamas."

"I know, I'll tell Bri. Giselle had an abortion." She frowned. "Don't tell anyone though, alright?"

"Secret is safe with me but why?" I looked at her. "She leaving Kozik?"

"I don't know." She shrugged. "They're having problems. Well she has the problems. Jealous of Bri and all that bullshit."

"You happy that you're pregnant finally? I know we've been trying for awhile and I know we're not supposed to get excited until the second trimester." I smiled. "I'm excited."

"I'm happy about it. I'll be happier when the sickness goes away." She sipped her tea. "It's annoying and interrupts play time with my pretty girl."

"Yeah Lu is so hyper. Maybe we need to see if she'll like preschool. Ale and Aleric go to preschool and they seem to love it a lot." I nodded.

"We can try it babe. I'm not against that idea." She smiled. "Look up a few good schools in the area."

"I will." I finished off the smoothie. "I got Luna to drink a shake with me."

"Those are so gross!" She laughed. "I don't know how you drink them."

"It's an acquired taste just like your ice cream protein shakes are." I kissed her. "Holler if you need me. I'm going to search schools and watch Dora with LuLu before she has to be to at her play date."

"I love you Juan." She smiled.

"I love you too Lo." I smiled back before leaving the room. I quickly cleaned the kitchen while Luna laid upside down on the sofa. Her lips pushed together as she made farting noises. "You finish your drink Monster?"

"Yes." She flipped over. "It was a little bit good."

"Told you!" I took the cup from her. "You want to go to school like Ale does?"

"Well Alex be there?" She smiled up at me. "He's my boyfriend."

"Not allowed to have a boyfriend." I shook my finger at her. "But no, they live in Oakland, we live in Charming Monster."

"Well then no!" She shook her head. "I want to live on Oakland."

"Well I work here and so does your mom." I smiled. "You're stuck here for awhile kid."

"Fine! Daddy! Can we have a dog?" She bounced around. "Can I do cheerleading?"

"Depends, will you take care of the dog?" I picked her up. "Or would you like a fish?"

"Fish!" She yelled. "Nemo and Dory!"

"Just keep swimming." I made a fish face at her and she mimicked it. "I love you Luna."

"I love you too." She kissed me. "You and me need the fishies!"

#

"She's gorgeous." I mused as I watched Luna twirl around on the grass. Her hair fanning out around her. "Best daughter, she works out with me."

"I wish I could get Bella to work out with me." Esai looked at the two girls who were know holding hands and looking into the duck pond. "She's a diva."

"I'd die of Luna was high maintenance." I laughed. "All I do is hang out with her, teach her video games and tote her to dance class with Ale."

"Ale and Bella don't get along." He frowned. "It don't make any sense."

"They act like their moms. Belkys and Brianna don't get along. It's like oil and water with those two." I frowned. "Lu! Move back!"

"Okay!" She looked and stepped back from the water.

"Belkys thinks me and Bri are in some torrid love affair." He rubbed his head. "It's ridiculous."

"Everyone thinks you and Bri are fucking each other, or have fucked. You two look like a power couple and you're always flirty." I shook my head. "Happy is a touch a way from ripping your head off."

"I saw that yesterday at the meeting." He laughed. "He was all over Bri. It was crazy, I never seen them like that at all. I thought they were going to fuck right then and there."

"Yeah." I laughed. "He even put some new ink on her. I do suggest keeping your distance from her if you know what's good for you."

"I plan to." He nodded. "That girl is just so addictive."

"Tell me about it. First time I saw her I was hooked. When I bumped into her again at the clubhouse when Hap brought her around. I had to fight the urge to win her back. Although I did test boundries. I saw her and I wanted her back so badly." I looked at Luna. "Then Hap beat my ass in the ring and I sort of dropped the shit."

"I honestly didn't think she'd wait for Happy." He sighed. "I swore she was going to move on from him."

"Nah, Hap is her end game all the way. Regardless of they marry or not. She's all about the killa." I smiled. "It's fate."


	11. Ink

Happy POV

I knocked on Monica's door and heard her say come in. I pushed the door opens and stared at her. She was on the floor, resting against Tacoma. Her phone in one hand and a controller in the other as she stared at her TV.

"You still mad at me?" I sat down on her bean bag chair.

She turned her head to look at me. She looked more and more like Bri every day which tripped me out because they were aunt and niece, not mother and daughter. "Yeah."

"I'm sorry." I looked at her. "You know I'm protective of you. You're my baby girl. I still see you as the glitter obsessed Monica."

She cracked a small smirk. "Yeah well, I grew up." She sat all the way up and Tacoma whined in protest so she reclined against her.

"I know." I frowned. "I feel fucked up about it Monica. I missed three vital years in this family's life. I don't even know how to get right with it."

"The only thing I grew out of is glitter Pops." She glared at me. "Don't get me wrong, I still dabble here and there because dance and cheer. I also got boobs. Last year no boys ever talked to me, then this year I have boobs and I'm this weird girl that all the boys want to talk to but Colton and I talked before the boobs."

"I get that but still." I rubbed my face. "I don't want you losing yourself by being with a guy. Especially an older and more experienced guy."

"But you're with ma and she's younger than you." She set her phone down. "She's changed a lot from before she was with you. Before you two got together she was this weirdo, like a different weird than she is now."

"I didn't ask her to change, I love when that woman starts talking about random ass things. I even fuckin' like it when she just does shit on a whim. It's the reckless shit I don't like. Yeah, we don't always see eye to eye but I'm not going to love her any less." I smiled. "I mean, if you want to be with Colton then go for it."

"Oh, no. We broke up. He said you were crazy." She looked away. "I can't be with a guy who can't deal with you pops. Plus I want to wait until like college and see if I can pull an older man."

"No." I shook my head. "Give you an inch and you take a mile. You need to be in college for the education, not to fuck a professor or some random old guy Monica."

"I'll have you know, I'm still holding on to hope that Juice will fall madly in love with me and we'll have mohawked babies." She laughed. "I know what you're thinking. You're thinking, that's a wonderful ass idea Moni."

"No, I think its fucking absurd. You're fifteen don't you have some damn dolls to play with?" I stood up and looked around her room.

"I'm fifteen and a half thank you very much." She stood up and Tacoma followed suit. "I have dolls, she popped open the cabinet, I can't have them out because they're one of a kind. I make them all myself. Ale likes touching them and I can't have her breaking any."

"You and Ale getting along?" I laughed at the thought of them arguing over dinner the night before.

"Yeah." She handed me a box. "It's a doll of you. I made it in 3D art at school."

"Action figure." I opened the box and stares at my likeness. "Wow. It fucking looks like me."

"Took me forever to get the intense look in your eyes right." She smiled. "Enjoy it. Ma and Nik have their own too. Yours was the hardest. That tattoo on your head. Ridiculous!"

"Thanks baby girl." I hugged her. "Gonna take good care of it."

"Whatever." She shrugged. "You can leave now."

"Well excuse me." I chuckled and backed out of her room. "Be happy!"

#

"Daddy!" Ale bopped around my legs. "Look at Hops!" She held up the rabbit.

"It's cute." I looked at it. "Take it to his house. You need to let me get you ready for your brother's game."

"Alright!" She skipped out of the room.

"She's always energetic." Kozik sipped his beer. "How's Bri doing?"

"Good." I smiled. "Been bitching about the cast."

"She's going to her meetings?" He looked at me.

"What meetings?" I glared at him.

"She had a major slip up while you were away. I'm talking obliterated." He frowned. "Took me AND Esai to get her out of the party."

"She didn't tell me that shit." I rubbed my neck. "I'll see if she's been going to them though."

"Daddy!" Ale came back in. "Look at all my beautiful hair! Did yours fall out?" She climbed onto my lap and kissed the snake on my head.

"I shaved it off." I laughed.

"Why?" She looked at me. "Was it ugly or something?"

"It got grey in it." I shrugged. "I like having no hair."

"I don't know daddy." She frowned. "I like hair! You need hair!" She squeezed my face. "Hair! Hair for all of us! Hair for you!" She placed her hair on my head. "Koz! He has hair!"

"I need to document this." He pulled out his phone and took a picture. "The curls serve you well brother."

"Shut it." I looked at him. "You ready to go?"

"No!" She sat down. "Daddy don't do my hair! I like it wild. It looks like Monica's hair!"

"Turn the volume down a few notches baby girl." I set her on the floor. "Grab a head band and you can leave it like that."

"For real?" She shimmied around.

"Yes." I nodded. "Go grab one and tell your sister to get her ass down here or we leave without her."

"Monica!" She yelled as she ran up the stairs.

"You and her, total opposites." He laughed.

"Love her energetic ass." I smiled as she came back down, a floral crown holding her curls back. Monica was behind her, looking like someone kicked her puppy. "What's wrong?"

"Colton!" She crossed her arms. "I'll tell you what he did later. Can we just go now?"

"Yeah." I stood. "Help me strap her into the cage."

"OK daddy!" Ale yelled. "Monica! You heard him! Get in the car seat!"

Monica rolled her eyes. "Dad, make her stop her shit."

"Ohhhh! She said a naughty word daddy!" Ale covered her mouth and looked at me as she sat in her car seat.

"I don't care, she's a teenager." I shrugged then smiled at Monica. She had called me dad. Up until now I had always been Pops.

SOASOASOA

Bri POV

"Hey, hey." I hugged Kozik.

"I told him about your AA." He stared at me before sitting down.

"It's cool." I shrugged as I looked at Monica. "What's wrong?" I pulled her in a hug before she could escape.

"Colton." She passed me her phone. "He's been talking shit about our family all damn morning."

"Oh, what he's a cunt." I scrolled through her feed. "I'll handle him Moni, don't even worry about it. You tell Hap?"

"Not yet." We both turned and saw him trying to catch up with Ale who was running towards the playground.

"Tell him." I handed her phone back. "He'll kill that little fucker with his bare hands."

"I'm trying to avoid it. He's trying to paint us as fuckin' psychotic monsters who need to be deported back to our motherland." She frowned. "He's going to kill you when he sees what you're wearing. Your shorts barely cover your ass! Ma! I'm dying now! Koz, look at her outfit!"

"I'm trying not to." He looked at us both. "If I look, I'm bound to get a full on chub."

"Ew!" Monica walked towards the bleachers.

"I need Giselle to look like you Bri. She's let herself go and keeps blaming it all on Kayla." He rubbed his head as Happy walked over, Ale tucked under his right arm.

"G wishes she looked this good." I laughed. "This is how I keep Happy around, huh babe?"

"It helps." Happy looked at me. "Where the fuck are the rest of your shorts Brianna? There are kids and men around here."

"They fell off." I rolled my eyes. "Ale, go sit with Monica. Watch your brother warm up for his game. He's number one!"

"Put this around your waist." He tied his flannel around my waist. "I don't want to get in trouble at this game Brianna. You're going to kill me."

"I was trying to look like a sexy MILF." I laughed as I pulled him closer. "Did it work?"

"You'll find out when we get home." He winked.

"Hear that H?" I looked at him. "Ya girl is gettin' dick tonight!"

"I can't even deal." He stood and walked off towards Ale and Monica.

"You need a filter." Happy wrapped an arm around my waist and walked us over to the fence. "He any good at this game?"

"As good as a three year old can be. It's just for fun. Everyone plays and wins." I waved at Aleric. "Don't give me that look Hap, he likes it just like Ale and Moni like to dance."

"I haven't seen Monica dance. She called me dad today though." He beamed. "It felt good."

"Aww, look at you getting sentimental and shit." I smiled. "I see Ale talked you into letting her go natural with her hair today."

"Not worth the fight. She started asking about my hair." He shook his head and looked at Ale who was yelling at Aleric. "Alessandria! Get over here right now! I swear, she's going to turn me into a mom that beats her children with an extension cord."

"Did your parents even spank you?" He looked at me as Ale his behind his legs.

"No, but I have been spanked." I frowned. "By Aleksandr. He was the primary disciplinarian. My dad smacked me around though."

"You have a dad!" Ale looked at me.

"Yeah Marcus!" I looked at her then back to Aleric who was running around with his friends in circles.

"He's not your dad! You're a white girl mommy!" She giggled as she shook her head and her curls whipped around violently.

"Wow! I know I'm white!" I laughed. "He's still my dad."

"Daddy is Monica's dad!" She looked over at Monica who was talking on her phone.

"Yeah I am kid." Happy smiled.

"But she's white!" She yelled.

"You're half white, I'm still your dad. Why is this even shit she's asking about Bri?" He glared at me.

"Because someone said she's Mexican, she's three and doesn't get that race doesn't determine who's family." I blinked at him. "She's Mexican and Russian. End of story."

"Alright." He looked at me before turning his attention to Aleric who was up to bat. "He's too tall, he'd do better with basketball."

"I know but they didn't have a league for his age." I shrugged. "Plus he loves it so much. Made friends, he's even talking a little more."

"Great, another one who talks a lot." He walked towards the team. "I'm getting in on this shit. His potential is being wasted."

"Don't scare the parents Happy!" I called after him.

"Daddy is so scary!" Ale grabbed my leg. "Roar!"

"Omg! I'm so scared." I moved away from her and started to run towards the bleachers. "Herman! Ale is trying to eat me!" I looked back and she was closing in on me.

"Mommy! Roar!" She caught up with me when I slowed down. "I'm going to eat your eyes!"

"Not my eyes! Please not my eyes!" I covered them. "Save me!"

#

"I'm upset." I looked at Happy. "Did you talk to Monica about what Colton did to her?"

"Not yet." He looked at me as he shaved. "I got club shit babe, Tacoma needs me."

"Seriously?" I glared at him as I slid deeper into the bubble bath. "I don't want you to go."

"You know I have to." He frowned. "Koz is going with."

"Whatever." I slid all the way under the water.

"Brianna." He pulled me out of the water. "I have to do this babe. Don't be mad at me.

"I don't want you to leave us." I blinked at him. "I don't want to risk anything happening to you."

"Relax." He kissed my neck. "I'll make it home safe."

"Babe." I rinsed off. "I just, I just don't want the twins to lose you. Monica and I can deal. I just don't want you getting hurt or throwing them off."

"Relax baby." He hugged me. "I'll make it back safe. I promise you that. Brianna look at me, I love you and all three of those monsters. I will come back home to you."

"You better." I bit his neck hard to leave a mark. "No sluts."

"I'm never going to cheat on your sexy ass." He smiled. "Relax and keep your head. The kids need you to be level minded. I'll tell them I'm leaving for a few days for a trip. I'll bring you all back souvenirs or some shit."

"Yeah, yeah." I kissed him. "I love you Hap."

"I love you too." He wrapped a towel around me. "You're not supposed to get your cast wet."

"Ehh." I shrugged. "I'll say it was an accident and get it replaced at my appointment tomorrow."

"Take recovery serious." He pointed at me.

"I'm devastated by this injury!" I smacked his ass.

"You'll work again!" He moved away from me as he finished shaving his head.

"Nah, I'm devastated because Nik was right, this is my masturbating hand." I laughed. "Lefty no!"

"You're horrible." He frowned.

"I can still do nose jobs." I glared at him. "I have to go into work tomorrow."

"They get you a new desk?" He laughed.

"That's no laughing matter. I love glass desks, they make me feel important plus I can look at my shoes through them. Win-win." I smiled. "It'd be like if you lost your guns and someone replaced them with Nerf blasters. Same idea different results."

"Go it." He nodded. "Russians have a glass fetish."

"Damn right I do! I love glass, fur, violence, and strip clubs!" I laughed. "You, you I love too and the kids."

I walked out of the bathroom and laid on the bed. My nerves still wracked from learning Happy was going out on a job. I just hoped he would make it home in one piece. "Happy, I kinda need you to myself. I know it may sound selfish but I kinda want us without the club. Like how we were before I even started going around. I miss that, that passion and the way we just fucked anytime and anywhere. I need that part of us back babe."

He flattened himself out on top of me. "You know I'll still fuck you anytime and anywhere Brianna. I just need to do this shit for the club and I'll come home and we can send the kids to Ma and fuck each other silly."

"Babe." I kissed the top of his head. "I don't know, I just want you here next to me forever. That three years took its toll on our relationship."

"I know that Brianna." He sat up. "Look at me. I ain't going nowhere, it'll be a few days. I don't want you stressing. I will make it up to you. I promise. Just tack it on to all the other sex I owe you."

"Hap!" I pulled him closer. "I kind of want another baby."

"We'll talk about that when we have more time. I have to head out." He kissed me. "Be good Bri."

"You can be late." I straddled his legs. "I'm going to need a fix before you go. Don't fight me on this Lowman, it's nonnegotiable."

"Didn't cross my mind." He kissed my neck. "God, you're fuckin' gorgeous."

"You're handsome." I bit his shoulder. "You taste good." I bit his neck hard and then sucked on the spot. "I'm marking you as mine. I can't put ink on you but I can leave bite marks and hickeys."

"Love you Bri." He leaned back and pulled his shirt over his head and pointed at his right lower stomach. "It ain't much but it's something."

I traced my finger over the ink. "I love it Happy." I kissed him and smiled. He had marked himself as mine. It was an amazing gesture that I absolutely loved.


	12. Issues

Kozik POV

"G." I pulled her onto my lap. "I missed you. How you holding up?"

"Alright." She shrugged. "I found a therapist for us to go to."

"Cool." I nodded. Things had been bad for us. The love was there but for someone the trust wasn't. She always accused me of picking Bri over her. "When's the appointment?"

"Two hours." She smiled. "How was the run?"

"It was alright." I shrugged. "Happy got hurt really bad. Laid his bike out again, assholes shot at him. Took a hit to the head but it ripped through."

"Jesus." She frowned. "I'm happy it wasn't you baby."

"Me too." I kissed her neck. "How're you doing with the whole you know abortion thing? I know that was weighing heavy on you before I left."

"It was hard but necessary." She kissed my forehead. "We can't have another child right now. We're in too much chaos."

"I know. I feel like it's all my fault." I stared at her. "I'm sorry."

"I know." She held my face in her hands. "I love you Herman."

"I love you too Giselle." I smiled. It was true I loved her. "I'm in love with you."

"Good, I'm in love with you too." She stood up. "Shower and change, you smell like outside."

"It's my signature scent." I laughed as I stood and shrugged my kutte off. "Join me in the shower."

"You know I can't have sex right now." She hugged me. "Hurry, so we can drop Kay off at daycare and get to our appointment."

"I'm going." I pivoted towards the bathroom.

#

"So what brings you two here today?" Dr Jensen stared at us. A smile on her face.

"Issues." I rolled my eyes. "She doesn't trust me."

"I trust him a little, it's the bitch he hangs out with I have issues with." Giselle looked at me then the doctor.

"Expand on that." The doctor crossed her legs.

"He hangs out with this gorgeous brunette, you would swear it was them who were in a relationship because he's always bending over backwards to help her out." Giselle blurted.

"Brianna is my best friend. Known her almost 7 years and yeah I drop shit and help her when she needs me." I shrugged. "Love that woman."

"I think you should spend less time with her. It makes me upset." She wiped at her eyes. "I feel like you want her but you settled for me."

"I am in love with you." I rubbed my head. "I tell you all the damn time!"

"I don't like her anymore! Respect me and stop hanging out with her!" She crossed her arms.

"Has your relationship with your friend ever been sexual?" Dr Jensen liked at me.

"No." I shook my head. "I'm more of a body guard type deal, my best guy friend who's her boyfriend always had me hauling her home from parties. She had a drinking problem. I helped her through it and when I relapsed with my drug problem she was there for me. So it was just something we had in common."

"Would you consider having less contact with her to better your relationship with Giselle?" She studied my face.

"Of course." I smiled. "I just am shocked that she doesn't like Bri because Bri introduced us. They were best fucking friends and I don't understand how that shit went bad."

"She had a sex dream about you." Giselle smacked my arm. "I don't like that shit!"

"I can't control that!" I yelled. "I didn't go hey dream about us having sex!"

"You didn't get mad about it! I see how you look at her! Like you want to devour her." She smacked me again. "You don't look at me like that anymore! Is it because I gained weight?"

"I love your body." I held her hand. "Honestly I really do. A hundred or five hundred I'd still love you and everything about you."

"So Herman, let's limit the time you see Bri." Jensen looked at me.

"I'll do it." I smiled. "You realize our daughter is best friends with her daughter so are we keeping them apart as well?"

"Yeah." Giselle nodded. "No contact with them. I want to fix us then we can maybe incorporate them back into our lives. Is that good with you?"

"Yes." I nodded. "I'm good with focusing solely on us babe."

"Any other issues?" The doctor stared at us.

"Yeah, I feel guilty about getting an abortion recently." Giselle sighed and squeezed my hand. "It was a horrible time, we don't need another kid right now but I feel bad."

"How do you feel about the abortion Herman?" They both stared at me.

"Um, I mean ultimately it was her choice and I support her with it. I think it would have been awesome to have another kid in the family." I shrugged. "I don't want her to feel guilty about it because it would have been selfish of us to bring a kid into our issues and problems."

"Good man you got here Giselle seems supportive." She smiled.

"He is." Giselle kissed my cheek.

"So the session is over, like I said, limit the time with Bri and focus on patching things up and if needed you can schedule an appointment sooner than next week." Jensen stood.

SOASOASOA

Happy POV

"Brianna." I gasped as I took the sight of her in.

"I'm your nurse." She twirled around and walked towards me in her red heels. "You love it baby?"

"Fuck yeah." I pulled her down into my lap. "What's with it though? I didn't get this treatment last time."

"Ugh." She looked at me. "I can't believe you got hurt AGAIN!"

"I'm sorry." I closed my eyes. "It's worse than it actually looks. I know I said I wouldn't be hurt but it was out of my hands Brianna."

"I fucking know that!" She yelled. "Happy, every damn time you go do club shit I'm a nervous wreck! This isn't just you and me anymore. It affects the twins now too. What're they gonna do when they see their dad all beat up like this?"

"Bri." I hugged her. "Calm down baby. I love you and I'll explain this shit to the kids if they ask why I'm all bandaged up and shit. Just don't be mad at me."

"I'm not mad. I'm scared." She wiped her eyes on my shirt. "I just can't lose you alright. I felt like I lost you those three years even though I saw you all the time. I don't want us to ever be apart for longer than a few days. I fucking need you Happy."

"I love you Brianna." I kissed her all over her face and she started to laugh. "You're my best friend and my Queen. I couldn't ask for anyone better."

"I want a baby." She straddled my legs and smirked at me. "I'm serious about it too."

"Jesus." I shifted underneath her. "You swore up and down that you weren't doing the pregnant thing again Brianna. You threatened my life."

"I'm ready for it this time babe." She wiggled her hips and I groaned out on pleasure at the friction she was causing. "Think about it?"

"Yeah." I nodded as I pulled down the front of her nurse costume. "You are killing me."

"Can you even fuck?" She bit down on my neck. "You look a little handicapped babe." She bit me again.

"Back to biting?" I rubbed her ass and she bit me again. "You sure you're not a vampire Bri?"

"I mean I could be, I am Russian." She laughed and trailed her tongue over my lips. "You gonna fuck me or do I need to take charge?"

"You can go for it." I slapped her ass. I loved seeing her this way. All horny and needing me. "I will never reject you being on top babe."

"Love you." She kissed my neck. "So much Happy."

"Wait." I stopped her as she reached between us. "I got a question for you Brianna."

"Really?" She repositioned herself. "Right now?"

"I'm still gonna be hard in five minutes and you're still going to be wet." I smiled. "You want to tell me why you've been somewhat distant since I've been home?"

"You noticed that?" She slipped out of the dress. "I'm like not pulling away from you on purpose I'm just trying to get my shit in order Happy. I mean like three years is a long time and I have to readjust and find myself. It's nothing against you and I'm not trying to jeopardize our relationship. I'm just learning how to be with you all over again."

"You wanna tell me about the AA meetings now too?" I stared up at her.

"Shit, yeah I mean I fucked up and I got drunk and I've been going to meetings again." She frowned. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I'm happy you're getting help baby." I rocked her hips. "You know you can talk to me about shit, you know I'm a good shoulder to cry on."

"I know." She smiled. "I just, I don't know babe. I just wanted things to fall back into place like before and it was unrealistic so I had to sort of step back and evaluate."

"It's hard for me too." I rubbed my face. "You've got this whole routine going and I gotta get into it. The kids liking me was easy it's you that's difficult. I literally want to rip Esai's head off."

"I know." She shook her head and lifted her hips and tugged down my sweats and boxers. "I'm all yours though baby. Forever and always. Ain't no other man out there for me. You're the love of my life Lowman."

"You still down to marry me?" I twisted the ring that she had to move to her right hand.

"Yes." She smiled. "You're killing me with all this conversation." She squeezed my dick and started to lazily stroke it.

"You're killing me. I'm just trying to get to know the older you Brianna." She lifted herself up and lowered herself down on me. "Fuck." I grabbed her hips and slammed her down.

"You don't like being teased?" She closed her eyes and smirked.

"I love being teased but that was torture." I watched her move up and down, her hands tangling into her own hair as her lips parted and little moans escaped. I could listen to her all day. I could watch her like this all day.

"You feel so good." She opened her eyes and looked at me. She rocked her hips back and forth. "So good."

"Bri." I grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her down to me. "Love you Bri."

"Love you too." She slammed down hard as we heard little knocks on the door. "Ignore them. I locked the door babe." She picked up her pace and soon she was climaxing. Sending an amazing sensation through the both of us.

"Fuck." I closed my eyes as she tightened up around me and circled her hips as she edged me closer to my own release. "You feel so fucking good."

"Come for me Happy." She bit down on my neck and I lost it. I thrust into her as I came. "Love you."

"Love you too." I kissed her neck before letting her up. "Get cleaned up baby."

#

"Daddy!" Ale hopped into bed. "I made you toast!" She handed me a piece of bread. "I couldn't reach the toaster!"

"Thanks gorgeous." I set the bread on the nightstand. "Where's your mom and brother?"

"Downstairs making real breakfast." She kissed my nose. "You got ouchies! I will be right back!" She jumped off the bed and ran out of the room. I closed my eyes and waited for her to return. I never thought I would actually enjoy being woken up by a kid but it was a fun experience every time it happened. "I got my doctor kit!"

"You're not no doctor!" I helped her onto the bed.

"Yes I am!" She patted her bag. "Mommy gave this to me. It has everything I need in here!"

"Even needles?" I looked at her. "I don't know if I can get a shot!"

"No!" She giggled and pulled out a box of bandages. "I will fix your ouchie on your head! Did you fall of your bike daddy?" She moved my head from side to side.

"Yes." I nodded.

"You need training wheels! I fall off my bike! Monica crashed her dirt bike into a tree!" She laughed and tapped on my head with her fingers. "This looks very bad!" She dumped out the box of bandaids. "Hello Kitty or Guppies?"

"Your sister crashed into the tree?" I pointed to the Guppies band aids. "She crash a lot?"

"No." She pulled off my big band aid. "Oh no daddy! It's a big ouchie! I think I need the other one." She pulled out another box of band aids. "Is it okay if it's blue?"

"Yes." I nodded and she stuck the band aid over my wound. "You going to be a doctor like your mom?"

"No!" She frowned. "I'm going to he president!"

"That's a big job." I laughed.

"I just want to boss everyone daddy." She kissed my head. "If you had hair your head wouldn't have an ouchie on it."

"Give me all your hair." I tugged playfully on her curls. "I think they'll look better on me!"

"No!" She giggled and pushed my hands away. "Take Alex's hair! It's boy hair!"

"What are you doing?" Aleric walked into the room. "Leave dad alone!"

"Don't yell at your sister." I looked at him. "You feed your snake?"

"Yes." He held up his arm and the snake was wrapped around it. "Corn Flakes likes the food."

"Oh fuck that shit." Monica walked into the room. "I am afraid of snakes!" She backed away from Aleric.

"Kiss it!" Aleric ran towards her and she dropped her phone and hauled ass out of the room.

"Stop!" I heard her yell. "Omg! Dad! Aleric stoppp!"

"Kiss the snake!" He yelled. "It won't hurt you!"

"Those two are a damn mess." I snuggled up with Ale. "You're the only normal one babygirl."

"What's normal?" She ran her tiny fingers over my face. "You got a big head dad!"

"Not the only big thing he has." Bri walked into the room. A tray of food balanced on her hip. "Breakfast in bed for your majesty."

"I fixed daddy!" Ale jumped onto Bri. "See his head mommy!"

"I see it." She examined my head. "You did good. You sure you don't wanna be a doctor?"

"I'm being the president!" She yelled as Bri set her down. "I'm bossing everyone around!"

"Omg!" Monica came crawling into our room and slid under the bed. "Tell him to keep the snake away from me!"

"Monica! Kiss the snake! He won't bite you." Aleric laughed and let the snake slither under the bed with his big sister.

"I'm going to die!" Monica hopped on the bed. "Make him knock it off!" She looked like she was about to cry.

"You used to love snakes." I looked at her. "You were basically obsessed with them Moni, what happened?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. She got bit by a snake." Bri shrugged. "It wasn't poisonous but still."

"Traumatized me." Monica hid behind me as Aleric rolled from under the bed with the snake.

"Don't scare your sister." I looked at him. "Don't want her to pee her pants."

"Omg!" She fell off the bed. "You would say that huh!"

"It's true! You get scared enough and you'll pee your pants." I laughed as Ale helped herself to my food.

"I would not! These jeans cost $1500 I'm not going to tinkle in them." She flipped her hair and strutted out of the room.

"Nik bought them." Bri said before I even asked about them.

"We're the weirdest family." I laughed as I snatched my bacon from Ale. "Love you guys though."

"Love you too." Aleric glared at me. "Corn Flakes loves you too."

"Well of course he does." I smirked. "I'm a likeable dude."

"Scary!" Ale yelled. "You're scary!"

"Am I?" I pretended to be offended. "Do I scare you?"

"No!" She laughed. "My friends are scared of you! Roar!"

"Growl!" I tickled her. "I'm going to eat your brains!"

"I'm getting out of here!" Bri backed out of the room. "I am not trying to get that part of me eaten. Or is it ate?"

"Roar!" Ale hopped off the bed. "I'm a zombie! I eat brains." She chased Bri out of the room and all I heard were screams and laughing.

"Girls are weird." Aleric sat on the bed. "Do I still get to be man of the house dad?"

"Yeah when I'm off working, you're in charge." I hugged him. "You protect your sisters and your mom. Don't be too mean to Monica, you don't ever want to make a girl cry. Lowman men don't do that. Got that?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "I won't set the snake on Moni."

"Good and remember keep your mom in check. Don't let her show her knees at all." I laughed. "We don't want guys looking at her knees."

"Got it." He nodded again. "Protect them and keep mommy covered."

"That's my boy." I kissed his head. "We gotta do something with your hair." I set the tray on the nightstand. "You up for a trim?"

He shrugged. "Sure."

"Alright then, today its it's just you and me doing guy stuff." I hugged him. It was needed for sure. One on one time. Plus his hair was driving me insane.


	13. Peasants

Kozik POV

"What's up?" I looked at Giselle who was splayed out on the floor.

"I was trying to craft with our daughter. She turned into a damn hellion." She sat up. "I had to hose her off in the backyard because she dumped glitter over herself."

I chuckled. "She's too young for crafts. She's not even three yet babe."

"Ale does crafts." She whispered bitterly. "Bri called me today, invited us to some camping trip. I told her we can't go because of standing obligations."

"Alright." I shrugged. "We do what you want, it's good with me. You need my help to clean this mess up?"

"Nah, I'm going to finish my bracelets later." She stood up. "I've been looking for a job. I think I need to get back at it. I miss working."

"You sure?" I smiled at her.

"Yeah. I need it. Need to make different friends." She stared at her hands. "You think Kay would be good at daycare for a little while during the week?"

"Yeah I do." I nodded. "She's sociable. She makes friends easy."

"I'll look into everything." She hugged me. "I just really wanna get back to my old self."

"Yeah." I squeezed her ass. "You got my support babe. I do may have to do a run this week. It'll last two days, nothing too serious."

"Do you have to go?" She looked up at me. "I really don't want to risk you getting hurt like how Happy did. I just need you whole."

"That was some sort of freak accident. Happy is always taunting the fuckers so they go after him." I shrugged. "I will see if I can get out of it though. Just for you, is Kayla asleep?"

"Yes, but she should be waking up really soon. Why?" She licked her lips.

"I wanna take you two to dinner. My brother is in town, he invited us so I thought we could go." I shrugged. "Unless you don't want to."

"I do want to." She nodded. "I'm going to shower and find something nice to wear."

"Sounds good babe." I kissed her. "Be quick."

"I will try to be." She waved

I walked into Kayla's room and she wasn't even sleeping. She was on the floor with her dolls. Yapping away in quiet whispers. "What're you doing?"

"Playing with my dolls." She shrugged. "You wanna play?"

"Sure why the hell not." I sat on the floor and grabbed a doll off the floor. "What's this ones name?"

"Bri!" She smiled.

"I see it!" I laughed. "She's Russian?"

"No, she has nowhere to go." She looked at me and giggled.

"Oh well excuse me." I brushed the dolls hair. "This one is pretty too, what's her name?" I held up the blonde doll.

"Lo!" She moved her shoulders back and forth.

"Where's Nik and Giselle then?" I lifted up the pile of dolls.

"That one is Nik." She held up a doll with short blonde hair. "That one is mommy!" She held up a blonde doll with long hair and a tutu on. "She dances!"

"You got the whole crew huh?" I laughed as I lined up the dolls. "Where am I? Do you not have any boy dolls?"

"Nope." She shook her head and stood up. "Tea party daddy!"

"We're going to dinner. You get to wear a princess dress m'lady." I scooped her up and walked to the closet. "Blue or pink?"

"Blue!" She grabbed a hold of the blue one and pulled on it.

"Right away baby girl." I set her down and grabbed the dress off the hanger. "Now let's get it on."

#

"Her hair looks amazing." Giselle looked at Kayla as we sat down at the table.

"I know, I did an amazing ass job." I boasted. "Learned how to do the braids from Juice and Happy."

"Herman." My annoying little brother patted me on the back. "Look at you Miss Kayla, don't you look like a princess. Hey G."

"Hey weirdo." I rolled my eyes. "You remember your uncle Miles right Kay?"

"Yeah! He's a doctor!" She smiled.

"Yeah, a pediatric doctor. I work with kids like you but who are sick." He shrugged and sat down. "It's an amazing job."

"I want to be a ballerina." She smiled over at him.

"What type of ballerina?" He smiled at her.

"A turner!" She nodded. "Like Monica is. She's pretty."

"Who's monica?" He looked at us.

"Bri's kid." I rolled my eyes. "What brings you in to town?"

"I'm looking to possibly branch into a different form of doctoring. I have an interview with Bri, to maybe possibly intern there under one of her surgeons. See if it's a good fit." He sipped his glass of water.

"Subject change." Kayla chirped. "Mommy doesn't like Bri."

"My bad, I didn't know." He held his hands in the air. "I meant no disrespect Giselle."

"It's okay." Giselle smiled. "I'm working through those issues."

"What are issues?" Kayla looked up at her mom.

"Magazines." I held a finger to her mouth. "Be seen not heard." She nodded at me.

"This is good." Miles nodded. "You two being supportive of each other. It's good to see you in love Herman."

Kayla grabbed my hand and giggled. "Please call me Kozik." I said through gritted teeth.

"That seems too weird." He rolled his eyes. "Herman."

"Miles." I gritted my teeth. "I'm asking nicely."

"Alright Kozik." He shrugged. "You guys going on the camping trip?"

"No." Giselle said. "We have other plans. Better plans."

"You really don't like her? The way she gushes about you I think you are more of her sister than Nik is." He scoffed. "Women are weird."

"I'm just tired of her trying to keep Koz all to herself." Giselle smacked her hand on the table.

"Oh, okay." He nodded. "I understand this now."

"What?" I looked at him.

"Jealousy is all." He shrugged. "I get it, I won't bring her up anymore."

"First of all I'm not jealous." Giselle hissed. "The problem is bigger than that Miles."

SOASOASOA

Nik POV

"Nik." Bri said as she walked into the clubhouse. Gemma and Tara both rolled their eyes at her and she glared at them. "Peasants." She cackled. "Who told you to look at the Queen?"

"Bri." I hugged her. "What're you doing here? How's Hap?"

"I came here to visit my baby sis and nephew because apparently you can't come to Oakland to visit your goddamn family." She sat down next to me. "You still getting shit from the peasants?"

"Don't get me fuckin' started." I hissed. "Fuckin' Wendy is allowed to watch the kids and they're not even allowed over at the house at all."

"Ouch." She looked over at Tara and Gemma and they both flipped her off. "I got you on this."

"You got one hand." I grabbed her

"With a hard cast." She stood up. "Hey Tara, hey Gemma. I want to know what problem you have with my sister."

"She's a homewrecker." Tara shrugged. "I don't want her around my kids."

"It takes two sweetie and I know it wasn't my sister chasing Jackson down. I know for a fucking fact that he was the one who pursued her. She had broke things off with him and HE went after her and asked for another chance." She crossed her arms and Tara stood up. "I don't know who you think you are either bitch. You're just some white trash bitch now. Three kids, no husband, no job."

"Look who's talking." Tara pushed Bri backwards. "Looks like you're out of work too."

"I have a broken wrist not hand. I can still do nose jobs." Bri took a step forward. "I want you to start showing my sister some goddamn respect around here. Last time I checked she was the new queen. Not you or Gemma not even the junkie you're leaving your children with."

"You can't talk, where are your kids?" Gemma butted in.

"With their dad." Bri rolled her eyes. "Like I said before you show her respect or we're going to have some problems."

"You earn respect around here sweetheart." Gemma pushed her. "I can't respect a woman who wrecked my kid's marriage."

"Your kid's marriage was wrecked because of Tara. She tell you how she was plotting to skip town with her kids and turn rat on the club Gem." Bri shoved Gemma backwards. "She didn't tell you that right Gemma, because Tara is miss loyal wife and she's all about this club but yet she was trying her hardest to leave it in the dust."

"You're lying." Gemma yelled. "Tara would never do that shit. She loves Jax and knows I love those kids."

"Okay." Bri laughed. "Nik bring me my briefcase thingy."

"Okay." I grabbed the bag that she had left the table and handed it to her.

"Look." Bri pulled out a stack of papers. "I didn't want to do this but obviously I have no fucking choice. You want to paint my sister as a home wrecker. Read these Gemma then get back to me."

"Bri." I hugged her. "Thanks for that, how'd you even get Tara's legal paperwork."

"It's amazing what kind of connections you can make with a little bit of cash in this world." She smirked. "You call me if they keep giving you shit. Please, please stop bye from time to time. We miss you and I got a funny ass story to tell you about Walmart."

"You finally get kicked out for riding in the carts?" I laughed.

"We got slapped on the wall of shame. Me and Monica for getting into a fight with this big bitch because she disrespected Hap and Hap lost his fucking mind when we got home." She frowned. "He grounded us both! I'm supposed to be at work." She pulled out another envelope. "Those are copies, more extensive than what Gemma has. If Tara starts shit, give those to Jax."

"Omg!" I rolled my eyes. "You two are terrible together. What are you even teaching my niece?"

"How to go into battle apparently!" She laughed. "I love you Nik. Stay strong."

"I love you too." I hugged her. "Be good Bri."

"I'll try." She nodded.

#

I flinched as Jax threw a vase against the wall. He had been royally pissed since he got home, Gemma had told him everything that Bri had told her and gave him the paperwork to boot. "That bitch!"

"Jax." I looked at him. "You need to calm down before you hurt yourself!"

"Alright." He looked at me. "I cannot believe she did that shit!"

"Babe." I grabbed his hands. "Sit down and fucking relax."

"I can't." He held his face in his hands. "She was trying to take the kids and run away!"

"But she didn't." I sighed. "You talk to her about that?"

"No." He shook his head and peeked at me.

"I love you Jax." I hugged him and he hugged me back. "Bri got banned from Walmart."

He chuckled. "That doesn't surprise me one bit Nik."

"What do you want to name our son?" I held his hands.

"John." He smiled. "For my dad."

"I like it." I smiled. "You gonna be good babe?"

"Eventually." He reclined on the sofa. "I still can't believe that shit. Where does she get off acting like she's about the club? She loses her family and decides to toss out her plans?"

"Um." I looked at him. "I think you should go talk to Brianna about it. She got information on this. Way past what Gemma has. I think you should talk to her asap."

"What?" He wiped his face. "I will."

"Good. I am trying to stay out of this babe. I mean I want to be head bitch around SAMCRO but this was all on Brianna. You have to know that." I tugged on my hair.

"I believe you Nik. I think Bri was just trying to help you out with it." He brushed his hand over my cheek.

"Yeah." I nodded. I had just esentially tossed my sister in the line of fire. Jax would no doubt be pissed off at her for not going directly to him about the information.


	14. Here

Happy POV

"What the fuck are we here for now?" I pushed the cart behind Bri and Monica as they pulled random shit from the shelves. No matter what it always seemed that the Hohrykova women ended up in Walmart buying more shit they didn't need.

"Feminine products." Bri gave me a look over her shoulder as a woman bumped into her with a full cart. "Wow." Bri reached down and rubbed her calve. "Excuse you."

"Watch where you're going lady." The woman hissed as she pushed past us. Giving us a disgusted look as she went.

"Bitch." Bri moved forward and picked up a pink helmet then a black one. "You think these would look cute on the twins baby?" She waved them in my direction.

"Don't they already have helmets?" I snatched the black one from her hand.

"These look like yours though." She shrugged and dropped the pink one into the cart. "Monica don't forget to grab what you need for school and your sleepover."

"I'm making a list now." She waved her phone in the air as she pushed her hair over her shoulder with a quick flick of her shoulder. It was crazy how she picked up mannerisms from both Bri and Nik. "I probably need lots of junk food. I definitely want hella pillows."

"Get it." Bri paused in front of a display of fake license plates. "They never have any plates for Ale or Aleric. Look babe! They have one that says Happy!" She tossed it towards me and I caught it.

I scoffed and dropped it into the cart. "I'm getting it."

"I found my name!" Monica dropped her plate into the car and looked at me. "Can I go ahead of you guys?"

"No." I shook my head. "We'll walk behind you, just lead the way but I'm not letting you wander off by yourself Monica."

"Alright dad." She shrugged and continued on down the aisle until we hit the pillows and sheets. "Look! Hello Kitty pillows! Can I get them all?"

"You sound like Ale." I chuckled as she tossed the pillows into the cart. "I feel like you have Hello Kitty pillows."

"I do!" She hugged one. "These are new and for my sleepover. I want my friends to have fun. Hello Kitty is fun. Right mom?"

"I got Hello Kitty panties on right now. They're pretty fun." Bri laughed.

"Lemma see." I pulled Bri towards me by the back of her pants as Monica sorted through pillows on the shelves. "Oh you do."

"Told you." She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. "I take my panty game serious."

"I can tell." I kissed her chin. "You spend too much money in this damn store Brianna."

"I love when you say Brianna in that rasp. Brianna." She smirked as she attempted to mimick me. "Brianna, what are you wearing? Brianna what are you doing? Brianna give me that check book? Brianna I swear, don't start shit you don't plan to finish."

I laughed. "I don't say all that shit!"

"Yeah you do!" She bit behind my ear softly.

"Bri, don't start that shit." I pushed her away gently. "Okay, maybe I do say all that shit."

"You do." She grabbed my hand. "I love you babe."

"I love you too." I kissed her cheek. "I love your ass in those jeans."

"Can you not be lovey dovey?" Monica glared at us both as she held up a pillow to shield her face from us. "It's depressing me."

"I'm just showing her I appreciate her ass in those jeans." I shrugged and yanked the pillow from Monica. "Hurry and grab what you need, I'm feeling a bit of pain creeping up my leg."

"Yeah, pain." Bri scoffed and rolled her eyes at me. "I need to still grab those girly items."

"You don't even have your girly anymore." I snapped the back of her bra and she yelped.

"Yeah but Moni does." She shrugged.

"She can grab them herself." I sighed and followed them to aisle after aisle until we were standing in a long ass line next to some bitch who kept staring at me like she was going to call the cops at any minute.

"Can I help you?" Bri stepped in front of me and tapped the lady. "I keep seeing you stare at us, so can I help you?"

"Drop it Brianna." I pulled her back by her waist.

"Just trying to figure out what prison your husband escaped from." The woman rolled her eyes.

"That was rude." Monica stepped in front of me.

"He looks like a convict is all." The woman stared at them both. "You aren't afraid he's going to kill you and bury you in a shallow grave?"

"Do you realize who you're speaking to lady?" Bri crossed her arms. "I don't appreciate you being a rude ass cunt to my man."

"Calm down." She held up her hands. "You trying to go to jail with him?"

"Sure." Bri stepped back and smacked the woman with her cast. "Say some shit to me now bitch."

"Whoa." I grabbed Bri by the waist as security rushed over to us. "Calm the fuck down Brianna."

"I got this." Monica darted through the wall of security as the woman ran towards us. Monica caught the woman by the hair as the big security guard grabbed her. "Let me go!"

"Jesus fucking Christ." I looked at them both as security handcuffed the three women and hauled them off to the office. I followed closely behind them. "I told you to drop it."

"Fuck that shit." Bri looked at me. "No one says my man is a killer and gets away with it."

"I just wanted to help." Monica said with a devious smile as we entered the office.

"That woman is crazy!" The woman who Bri hit hissed out.

"It's in my blood." Bri rolled her eyes. "Should have shown some damn respect and I wouldn't have had any reason to hit you."

"He looks like a killer." The woman shrugged and got a kick to the side from Monica.

"Watch it lady." Monica stood up and glared. "I may be little but I will successfully kick your fat ass."

"Calm down." I yanked her down into a chair. "Can you write them up or some shit. Longer you keep the Hohrykova women cuffed the more irate they become."

"Hohrykova?" The security guards sat up straighter. "Sorry for the inconvenience." They uncuffed both Bri and Monica. "We are going to have to ban you two from this store though."

"No!" Bri shook her head. "I don't like this at all."

"Just pose for your wall of shame photos." The guard grabbed a camera and snapped her picture then Monica's. "Now you can go."

#

"I can't believe you two!" I yelled at them as we got into the house. "What the fuck is wrong with you two?"

"I just was being defensive." Bri looked at me. "I'm sorry!"

"What got into you Monica?" I looked at her. "You lost your commonsense?"

"No!" She yelled. "I was having her back! We don't go into battle alone!"

"Battle?" I looked at her. "Monica, you don't just start brawling in a public place like a fucking store! At least take the shit to the parking lot or some shit. I'm disappointed in the both of you."

"I mean, I regret it." Bri frowned. "I should have waited until the parking lot, then I could have landed more than two hits."

"Brianna." I rubbed my head. If I had hair I would have been pulling it out in large clumps. "I will sock you in the tit."

"Omg." She cupped her tits and frowned. "You wouldn't!"

"Try me." I glared at her. "Both of you are fucking grounded. No sleepover for you Monica and no dick for you Brianna."

"I don't think that's fair!" Brianna looked at me. "I was defending your honor. If anything I deserve dick."

"I want to keep my sleepover, I was helping her out! I didn't even do anything bad!" Monica crossed her arms. "It's not my fault I have unwavering loyalty and a damn temper dad!"

"Knock it off, both of you. Have your fucking sleepover but you're grounded after it. That means no phone after none, no laptop unless it's for homework, you're to come straight home after school. You can only go to dance and cheer. You're fucking lucky I can't take that shit away. You know what else? I'm taking your goddamn bedroom door. Ale can taunt you all the fuck she wants." I pointed to the door. "Get out now."

"Okay." She nodded and hurried out of the room.

"Really babe no dick?" Bri grabbed the front of my jeans and I smacked her hands away.

"Damn right." I glared at her. "You lost your mind? You realize if someone recorded that shit it'll be all over the internet. Last thing you fucking need is bad publicity."

"I wasn't thinking. I was just trying to stand up for you like you do for me Happy." She hugged me. "I love you baby."

"I love you too Brianna. Just no more of that shit. You know I would have been going back to jail if that bitch would have hit you or Monica." I kissed her forehead. "You gotta think before you do shit. If I can let it go, so can you."

"Yeah, I know grumpy." She kissed my nose. "You really going to take her bedroom door though?"

"Nah, that's too much fucking effort but I am thinking of making her invite Ale to the sleepover." I chuckled.

"Yeah, then Ale will come back talking about blowjobs and chubs." She blinked at me. "I've been to a Monica sleepover, her friends have no filters. They make me and Nik sound like fucking saints and nuns. They are little sluts. You should be ecstatic that Moni is still pure as fresh fallen snow."

"Long as you and Nik don't corrupt her and shit." I laced my fingers through hers. "Don't need her getting any ideas about having sex."

"I gave her the talk." She rolled her eyes. "She's prepared. So in the case that it does happen she won't get knocked the fuck up."

"Nah." I shook my head. "I don't wanna hear this shit. She's too young. She's my kid. I gotta protect her."

"If you say, Monica don't have sex. She's going to want to have it." She kissed my neck. "You handle that shit with Colton?"

"Not yet." I hugged her. "I want you to handle it with me. Since apparently we're a couple of killers."

SOASOASOA

Nik POV

"I don't know." I stood next to Lo as we watched Luna and Juice play basketball. "I think if you do it, he'll freak."

"I know! He loves her hair so much, but I think she needs a trim." She rubbed her knees. "It's gorgeous hair though, not even I know if I'm sure."

I laughed. "Relax, just let it grow until she's older and asks for a hair cut or gets gum in it. whatever comes first."

"I'm not supposed to tell anyone yet, but I'm pregnant." She smiled at me.

"Finafuckingly." I hugged her. I knew she and Juice had been trying for awhile. "Congratulations."

"Thanks babe." She smiled. "You notice that Giselle hates Bri?"

"Dumb ass bitch is jealous. Koz won't even go hang out with Bri and Hap anymore. Won't let Kay hang out with Ale or Aleric either." I frowned. "She's a fucking cunt."

"Right!" She rolled her eyes. "She's been asking for more play dates with Luna and Lu is shutting that shit down. Lu and Ale are basically sisters."

"I know. They have more pictures together than me and Bri do!" I laughed. "I'm offended."

"It's cute though." She pointed towards Luna who was struggling to dribble the basketball.

"They're fucking adorable together." I smiled. "You ever feel weird knowing you two aren't her blood parents. I mean I know you're amazing parents to her but it kinda has to feel weird at times. Especially since her pops is actually Fiasco."

"Ugh, don't even remind me." She scoffed. "It never feels weird though. I feel like I gave birth to her. It's an unbreakable bond. I love that little girl with everything that I am."

"That made my heart smile." I laughed. "You hear how Esai and Bri think Fiasco is feeding shit to the Sons? They're trying to see if he's a rat."

"Wouldn't put it past him." She shrugged. "I heard about the whole Tara and Gemma thing from Bri. You good about that?"

"Yeah, I guess so." I rolled my eyes. "It has only made Jax an angrier man. I didn't even think that was fucking possible."

"Damn." She sighed. "I'm glad Juice is a true sweetie."

"Ha! He's an emotional guy. I just wanna give him hugs all the goddamn time. I swear I do!" I laughed. "You going on the camping trip?"

"Hell yeah. I'm not missing that shit. I'm betting money that Esai ends up in a shallow grave on the campsite." She snickered.

"I don't doubt that at all." I rubbed my belly. "It's bound to be one hell of a weekend."


	15. B Versus G

Bri POV

"Knock, knock!" I yelled as I rang Kozik's doorbell repeatedly. I had every attention to annoy the living hell out of him and whoever else was in the house at the time.

"Jesus!" I heard him yell from the other side of the door. "I'm coming!"

"Bout fuckin' time." I crossed my arms and gave him an icy glare. "You dodging me Herman? You too good to hang out with your fuckin' best friend?"

"Who is it?" Giselle appeared at his side. "Oh it's you."

"Nice to see you too." I rolled my eyes. "Koz, you missed the parties and now you're not going on the camping trip. And what the fuck is up with you two not letting Kayla and Ale play together anymore? Do you guys hate me that fucking much?"

"Yeah." Giselle nodded. "I hate you, so he hates you. It's how a relationship works Brianna."

"I don't fucking get that shit Giselle. You and I have been best friends longer then anyone else. I don't see how one stupid dream made you hate me. It was a dream!" I poked her. "We're best friends, we're sisters, we're supposed to work shit out. Don't even start on the he always helps you with everything bullshit. I was his friend! I hooked you two up! I thought hey, both my best friends! That'd be dope as fuck then I could hang out with them both. Now you're not even wanting to hang out. Your loss. I hope you die G."

"Calm down Brianna." Kozik held up his hand. "Just let us be, alright?"

"Nice Kozik." I shook my head. "I'll remember this shit."

"Brianna, come on. You know I'm a loyal guy, I'm being loyal to my woman. You of all people can understand that." He smiled.

"I get it." I nodded. "You go stand by G and her corrupt way of thinking. Don't even ever bother coming around me or my family again. And Giselle unlike you I can stand alone in my fucking battles. I don't need my man to hate my enemies with me."

"Happy would pick Koz over you any damn day." She rolled her eyes.

"Okay." I smirked. "You keep thinking that but don't come running to me for anything. Consider yourself blacklisted. No one is going to want a nurse with a bad reputation."

"You wouldn't?" She hissed.

"Oh bitch but I really would. I got a call from a potential employer who wants to know how your work ethics are. Let's just say I would refer Ale to the practice before I refer you." I turned and walked to my car. "You started this bullshit! I'm just finishing it G."

"Bri! I have so much shit on you!" She stopped me from shutting my car door. "I can go to the cops!"

"Ha! Go to the cops." I laughed. "I bet you'll end up dead. That's what happens to rats. You hear that Herman! You got a rat as an old lady!"

#

"Happy!" I called out before finding him in the garage with the twins. "Babe!"

"What? I'm five feet away." He stood up and looked at me. "What's wrong Brianna?"

"Giselle said she hates me and Kozik is standing by her side so now he hates me too and I just lost two best friends and then she threatened to be a damn rat and go to the cops." I wiped my eyes on his shirt and left masacara behind. "Babe."

"Giselle is a slut." He pulled me into a hug. "He's a dumbass."

"Babe." I cried. "Omg! I don't have any best friends but you. That's not bad but you know what I'm trying to say!"

"Just calm down." He wiped my tears away. "You still got Lo."

"No. Lo is best friends with Nik." I shook my head. "Babe, I'm hurting so bad. Like even more so then I was when Natalie left me."

"I got you Bri." He kissed my forehead. "Let us finish up in here and we'll all go annoy Moni at her dance competition."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." I frowned. "I love you."

"I love you too Bri." He sat back down.

"Mommy!" Ale yelled. "We're fixing daddy's bike! It'll make you smile!"

"Do you want me to put the snake on Uncle Koz?" Aleric looked at me and held up the snake.

I laughed. "No, you guys made me all better. No more sad face. I promise."

"Good." Hap nodded once. "I don't like seeing you sad Brianna."

"Your Ma is coming for dinner tomorrow night." I tapped his head. "Prepare for that freak show."

"You'll get along." He said. "I'll make damn sure of that shit."

"Swear jar!" Ale yelled.

"Swear jar?" I looked at them. "When did this happen?"

"When you were gone." She pushed her curls out of her face. "He has to put a dollar in every time he says a no no word."

"So much for that savings Hap." I kissed his head. "Love you babe, but you're going to go broke."

"I know." He pulled me into his lap. "At least I got a rich lady. You'll help me right?"

"Of course. What's mine is yours Lowman." I kissed his nose. "You better not freak when you watch Monica either. There are always lots of boys there too."

"Boys?" He scowled. "I don't like that. I can't carry right?"

"Nope." I bit his neck softly. "You cannot carry."

"My fists will do." He smirked. "I don't even know what this cheer crap is about. Is it like gymnastics with dance and yelling?"

"Pretty much." I stood up. "I'm going to nap, wake me up when we're leaving."

"You better not cry Brianna. I'll know and neither of them are worth the tears that fall. You got it?" He held my hand.

"Yeah I do." I smiled. "Fudge those motherfudgers."

"Babe." He rasped. "Don't fight the feelings, I mean if you gotta, you gotta, I would just prefer if you didn't."

"I know." I smiled. "I'm going to nap. Wake me up when we're heading out. I'll be ready."

SOASOASOA

Happy POV

"Moni!" I yelled as she walked over to us. "I'm not an expert but you were amazing out there baby."

"Thanks dad!" She hugged me. "I had a lot of fun and I heard you guys cheering...loudly as hell."

"Had to let everyone know you belonged to us." I handed her a bouquet of flowers. "Ale and Snake picked them out. Aleric requested that he be called Snake now."

"Oh what?" She looked at him. "I'm scared of you know. Please tell me he didn't bring it with him." She straightened up and looked at me then Bri.

"He left it at home." Bri nodded. "We know how afraid of that snake you are."

"Hey Monica!" We all turned around and saw Colton walked over towards us. "Hey, you looked amazing out there."

"Nah, nah, nah, you get your little pussy ass away from my kid before I turn into a killer and kill your ass." I stepped in front of him. "I don't want you trying to be nice all of a sudden. I don't play that shit."

"I just wanted to say she looked amazing." He backed away.

"I don't give a fuck." I moved towards him. "You stay the fuck away from my daughter, you got that Colton?"

"Yeah." He turned around and jogged away.

"That was sexy." Bri hugged me from behind. "I love when you threaten teenage boys."

"Oh yeah?" I smirked. "Monica stay away from that asshole or I'll have some choice words for your ass. You can't trust a man who slanders your family. You got that?"

"Duh dad." She pulled her phone from her waistband. "I'm not dumb."

"Never said you were." I pulled her into a headlock. "You excited for your sleepover?"

"Yes!" She nodded. "I'm so pumped. Are you ready for teenaged girls to invade the estate?"

"I'm going to be hidden away." I shrugged as we walked to the truck. "Bri will be in charge of all your fiascos."

"Speaking of Fiasco, he's hella fine! Teeth and all." She climbed into the backseat between the twins.

"I swear you have lousy taste in guys. I'm worried about you like I worried about Nik." I started up the truck.

"I know, mom told me that too." She laughed.

"Listen to her, she's an intelligent woman." I smiled.

"Damn right I am!" Bri yelled.

#

"You notice that Monica looks much older than she actually is?" Juice pointed to where Monica was doing her homework. "She's going to get so many guys in trouble."

"I don't even wanna talk about it. She has this dumbass dude that started to bash her family on Facebook because I scared his pussy ass and he dumped her on return." I rolled my eyes. "She deserves a good man when she's thirty or out of college whichever comes fucking first."

"What're you guys talking about?" Monica asked catching us both off guard. We didn't even see her move or approach.

"You." I looked at her. "Where'd you learn to be so stealth?"

"If I told you, I'd honestly have to kill you dad." She winked and pulled open the fridge and I caught a shiny silver object on her stomach.

"Face me." I tapped her shoulder. "Right now."

She shrugged and turned to face me her arms over her stomach. "Do I have something on my face? Omg! Am I getting a pimple?"

"Move your arms." I knocked them out of the way. "I don't remember giving you permission to pierce your belly button Monica."

"I know." She blinked at me.

"Then why is it pierced? Bri take you to get it?" I crossed my arms and waited for an answer.

"I did it myself. I ordered the supplies online. No big deal." She smiled. "It's hella cute huh?"

"You're too young." I glared at her. "I want you to take it out, right now. If I have to ask you again I will take away your driving privilege."

"Okay." She set the juice down and removed the piercing. "You good now dad?"

"Thanks. I honestly didn't think it'd be that easy." I tossed the ring in the trash. "Can we talk about you taking that nose ring out next?"

"No." She rolled her eyes. "Can I get back to my AP Chem homework now?"

"AP Chem?" Juice asked her. "Aren't you too young to be in AP classes?"

"I'm a sophomore." She looked at him. "I have all AP classes. Isn't that normal?"

"No!" He shook his head. "What math are you taking?"

"AP calculus." She sat down next to him.

"Fucking genius! What do you want to go to college for?" He smiled.

"I have no aspirations to go to college. I really want to dance but I mean I'll apply to college but it's my plan B." She frowned.

"You're going to college." I looked at her. "There are dance colleges you can apply to."

"Yeah, I know but I really want to strive to be a prima ballerina." She smiled. "It's been my dream since I was a little tiny ballerina in Russia."

"Here we go." I laughed. "She's going to do a 'in Russia speech'."

She glared at me then started to speak Russian. "In Russia, you would have been killed already!"

"Plot twist!" Juice yelled as Monica stormed out of the kitchen. Her stomps on the stairs echoing. "Bro, you made my little ballerina mad!"

"It was a joke." I grabbed a fresh beer. "She's like Brianna I swear. Down to the little wrinkle of the nose and head tilt when she's irritated."

"Sucks for you man. She's Bri for sure, with the school shit. Except Bri was like I'm going to college, I'm going to be a surgeon and have three kids, a big ass house in Cali, and a husband." He laughed. "Has everything but the husband."

"Yeah, yeah. I gotta patch shit up with her and my ma before we get married." I sat down.

"You know your ma just flat out called Bri a whore and Bri was like cussing her out in Russian." He frowned. "I don't know if I should have told you that."

"I didn't know that shit. I just knew she was bent about Esai and Bri teaching the kids Russian." I shrugged. "I'll deal with that all before the camping trip and wedding."

SOASOASOA

Kozik POV

"Hey man." I looked at Happy as he walked into the clubhouse. "What's good?"

"Nothing." He glared at me. "Your bitch of a girlfriend, she made my lady cry. I don't appreciate you taking the side of jealous ass bitch. You don't see me ending your friendship with Bri because you guys are close. You don't see me deading any other friendship. Giselle should grow the fuck up and apologize to my lady. My daughter misses your kid, that shit ain't fair to put on three year olds Koz."

"I don't want to do this shit! G, she dragged us to couples counseling and of course they both agreed that I should dump Bri as a friend and G started tacking shit. She almost tore my brother's head off when he brought her up." I rubbed my face.

"I don't give a fuck, next time you be a fucking man and tell Bri what's up. Got it asshole?" He glared at me as we walked into the chapel.

"I do want to hang out with her." I sat down next to him. "I miss all of us just shooting the breeze and her cooking. Man I miss that. Love Giselle but she can't even cook."

"Oh, you should have been there today. She made steak and potatoes. She called it something fancier but you get the fucking drift." He smiled. "It's alright though, maybe she and Miles will become bffs."

"Don't say that shit." I sighed as Jax came on and closed the door.

"SAMDINO needs our help." Jax said. "We go down there in two days, we stay a week. We help them solve their problems. I don't think we need to vote on this do we?"

"No." We all said.

"Good." He banged the gavel. "We're done here unless anyone has anything to ask or add."

"What's their problem Prez?" Happy looked at him.

"New MC setting up trying to push them into their territory. We need to regain that stronghold. Help them out let them know SOA isn't the club to be fucked with at all." He smirked. "Everyone still on board?"

"Yeah." We nodded.

"What MC?" Happy asked. "I know Aztecs were branching out down there but I don't think it'd be them."

"Nah, not them." Jax shrugged. "Some MC called the Rowdy Ones."

"Dumbass name." Tig rolled his eyes.

"Let's do this." I nodded.

"I hate to remind us, but were supposed to so the camping trip." Juice finally spoke up. "I just want to throw that out there."

"Shit." Jax said. "We'll just have to reschedule that shit again. Third times the charm."

"Got it." Juice frowned.

"Let's get out of here." Jax stood. "I got to go check on my lady."

"Yeah me too." I stood and followed him out of the room.

#

"Going on a run to Los Angeles." I stared at Giselle as she walked on the treadmill she bought in her quest to be a better woman.

"For how long?" She looked at me as she continued to walk.

"A week, leave in two days." I sat on the exercise ball, surprised it didn't pop under my weight. "You gonna be good? With Kay?"

"Yeah." She nodded. "My cousin is coming out, she'll be here after you leave to help out."

"That's good." I stood. "Love you G, I'm going to shower though."

"Love you too Herman." She smiled at me. "Don't hog all the hot water this time."

"I will try not to." I laughed and stopped into my daughter's room. "What's up Kay?"

"I miss Ale." She frowned as she dropped her dolls into the toy box. "I like her room daddy!"

"What's wrong with your room?" I looked around and sat on her pink frilly bed. "Your room looks perfectly fine to me baby girl."

"She has more dolls and a big bed!" She laughed. "I want her room!"

"We can go over there when she's not home and steal it!" I laughed. "Take her big bed and all the dolls."

"No!" She pouted. "I want to play with her! She's my friend!"

"Is she?" I looked at her. "You're so blonde though, she's a brunette!"

"I don't know what that means!" She shook her hair and giggled. "Daddy you're funny!"

"Yeah, I like to think I am." I stood up. "You want to get ice cream after I take a shower?"

"Yes!" She jumped up and down. "I'll get ready now!"

"But you're all dressed." I pointed at her dress.

"I want pants!" She walked to her pink dresser.

"Good for you. I'm going to shower so I smell good." I left the room. "Don't take forever to be ready either or I'll have to leave without you!"

"I will be fast!" I heard her yell as I walked into the bathroom to shower. Somehow I was going to have to bring Giselle and Bri back together. If not for them, at least for our daughters.


	16. Seems Irresponsible

**Happy POV**

I was watching Monica load candy and chips into the cart as I took a phone call. I noticed a guy continue to walk through the aisle time and time again before stopping to watch Monica. I snapped and ended the call.

"Were you just watching my daughter?" I knocked his basket out of his hands and he jumped back. "I asked you a fucking question! Were you just looking at my daughter?"

"N-n-nooo." He stuttered out.

"I saw you looking at my daughter! I saw you walk through this damn aisle five different times." I shoved him. "You were checking my fifteen year old daughter out you fucking pervert!"

"She looked older!" He yelled and held his hands up.

"I don't give a fuck! You just go around being a pervert?" I spit at him and grabbed Monica. "I swear to fucking God if we don't leave now, I will be leaving in fucking cuffs."

"Alright." She nodded and dropped her stuff onto the belt. "You know, I never seen you actually get that mad before dad!"

"I don't like perverted ass men looking at my kid." I glared at her. "You look like your mom, why do you look like Bri? Does she pick your clothes out for you or some shit?"

"No, but I do love her sense of fashion. Have you seen her in the white bikini? I can't wait til I'm old enough to wear a bikini like that one." She handed the cashier the money and got the change as I grabbed the bags.

"What do you need all this shit for anyways?" I tucked them into the saddle bags on my Dyna. "You need to tell me some shit?"

"I'm not pregnant. I have a study group for shook coming over and I want everyone to like the snacks." She fastened her helmet and smiled. "Is that fine with you?"

"You're your mom's problem." I smirked."I'm heading out when I drop you off at home."

"I don't want you to go." She kicked at the rocks beneath her feet and stared at me. "I don't want to chance anything bad happening to you."

"Come here." I opened my arms and she walked into them. "I'm going to come back unharmed this time. I promise you that babygirl. You're my sidekick, remember how we were before I went away."

"I remember." She nodded. "I just don't want to lose you, you're more of a dad to me than my own dad ever was. I just don't want anything bad happening to you, ever."

My heart sank as I looked at her, seeing her be this emotional was new to me. I had seen her angry but never really this sad. It was strange and I felt even more protective of her than ever before. "I love you, I'm going to come back. Someone has to chase the boys and perverts away from you."

She wiped her face and smiled. "I love you too. Let's go home and don't mention this to anyone. I don't want anyone knowing that I can cry from a place of sorrow. I mean I can cry but you know this is different from when I cried about Colton, those were angry tears."

"Why was he talking to you at the competition? I wanted to pull his trachea out through his fucking nose so bad." I sat on my bike and she slid on behind me.

"He wants to reconcile but I told him no because he can't be trusted and I don't associate myself with people who talk shit about my family. They can talk about me all they want but when they bring my family into it. All hell breaks loose. No redeeming yourself from that shit." She yawned.

I nodded and pulled away from the store, careful not to speed with her on my bike. Bri would freak out as is if she knew he put her on the back of his bike.

#

"Hap." Bri panted as she rolled off of me. "That was amazing sex."

"Thank you." I smirked and smacked her ass. "You weren't so bad yourself Brianna."

"Oh fuck off Lowman." She sank her teeth into my shoulder and I winced from the pain.

"You gotta stop biting me like this baby. You're not a vampire." I kissed her nose and she smiled.

"You know you love it Hap." She rolled back on top of me. Her teeth raking over my chest. "I love biting you, it's my fetish. Just like you have that little secret kink of yours babe."

"You can't talk about that." I pulled her hair and she let out a soft keen. "It's our little secret my Queen."

"Yeah I know my King." She ran her hands over my head and smiled. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." I sat up and kept her in my lap. "I will come back from that run and I will show you how much I fuckin' crave you Bri. You're driving me insane right now when you know I have to leave really soon!"

"I just want you inside me Hap! I can't help that shit, three years to make up for baby." She ground her hips against me and I had to knock her off. "So mean babe."

"I know, I love you baby." I smacked her ass hard before placing a kiss to the red spot. "Now let me get dressed, sooner I leave, sooner I get back and can tear that ass up!"

"Babe! I want you to give it to me now! I don't want to wait! What are you even going down there for?" She wrapped herself in the black sheet and followed me into our bathroom.

"The Rowdy Ones are pushing into SAMDINO territory. Got to help push them back out." I shrugged and stepped into the hot water.

"Don't touch the Rowdy Ones, it'll start a fuckin' war that the Sons are not ready for Hap!" She glared at me, her eyes flashing dark.

"What?" I yanked off the sheet and pulled her into the shower. "What do you know about this shit Brianna? You behind the Rowdy Ones?"

"No! I just know they're not a club you want to fuck with. They're not a new club, just a new name. They gave the Aztecs Long Beach charter some shit, it didn't end well. They've been quiet for almost three years." She looked at me and I believed her.

"Alright." I kissed her softly. "You're my Queen don't ever forget that shit."

"You're the King, don't you ever forget that shit." She bit my neck and I rolled my eyes.

* * *

 **Monica POV**

"This blows." I rolled my eyes and dropped my head on to the table. "They all fucking canceled on me mom!"

"Get new friends then Monica!" She handed me a plate of food and a bottle water. "You can do better than those cunts anyways mama."

"Mom." I scoffed and picked up the chicken sandwich she had made me. "I was looking forward to the sleepover, the games, the snacks, the memories and I don't get to have it because dumb ass Colton wanted to go around and talk shit about me."

"Colton is a little shit, just let your dad handle it." She sat and took a bite of my sandwich and smiled. "I'm sure he can take care of it when he gets back."

"I don't want it to be like that. I actually want to be liked, like genuinely mom. I don't see how he got all of them to turn on me." I sighed and rubbed my forehead as I contemplated whether to beg her to let me switch schools or better yet pull me out of school all together.

"What's up Hohrykova ladies." Esai came waltzing into the kitchen his daughter Bella attached to his left leg.

"Monica has shitty friends." My mom frowned and picked up the little girl and smiled. "Hey little one, you come to play with Ale?"

"We're not staying long. I came by because I have a proposition for the so of you." He sat down and looked at us, his eyes narrowed and serious.

"What!" I perked up and smiled. "I want to hear it, I need to get my mind off having shitty ass friends."

"You're too gorgeous to be cussing like that Muneca." He winked and smiled. "Anyways, I got a kid, he goes to your school. He has been selling drugs in my neighborhood and I need him to stop. You're my in to that private school Monica."

"You want my kid to get involved with a drug dealer, trap him and deliver him to you? I don't know about that shit. Seems irresponsible." She frowned and looked at me.

"I'll do it. What's his name?" I smiled and looked between them. "Mom, I can do this, not that hard to make a guy fall for shit. Boys my age are stupid."

"Christian Buchanan." He smiled. "You know him?"

"Yeah. I am lab partners with him." I smirked. "I was just texting him earlier today about homework."

"You let your kid hang out with a drug dealer Brianna?" He scoffed. "Seems irresponsible."

"He's so hot." I pulled out my phone and showed my mom the picture. "Look at him."

"My kid likes white boys, where did I go wrong?" She laughed. "Don't put her in danger, Hap will kill you if anything bad happens to his road dog."

"Omg! He hasn't even called me that in forever. I kind of miss it." I frowned and sent Christian a text inviting him over to hangout. "I invited Christian over. He'll be here in a few hours."

"See that, she's got your charm, guy's coming over already." Esai smirked.

"I'm getting paid for this right? I don't work for free." I held out my hand and he looked at me. "I charge big bucks Esai, my time is money."

"You're your mother's daughter." He pulled out a roll of cash and handed it to me. "That's almost five grand, don't spent it all at once."

"Shit, I was just expecting like a hundred." I slipped the roll into my pocket and smiled. "I'll do you proud Esai."

#

"Your dad isn't here is he?" Christian halted at the front door.

I laughed. "No, he's not the one you should be worried about. If anything my mom is the scary one, don't let the pretty face fool you."

"She's here?" He stepped inside and looked around. "I don't know if I wanna die." He laughed.

"She's in the playroom with the twins." I walked towards the media room. "Make yourself at home, video games galore. Snacks are over there in that weird vending machine, no change necessary. My mom just liked the way it looked."

"Damn, this set up is hella nice." He sat on the buttery leather theater seats and kicked his feet up. "So why did you ask me to hang out all of a sudden? Every time I asked you to kick it you shut me down."

"I changed my mind, decided I should give you a chance. Plus you're handsome as hell." I sat down next to him and handed him an Xbox controller. "You play COD?"

"Do I play COD?" He smirked and took the controller. "You tryna get your ass kicked Monica?"

"No. I'm trying to kick your ass Christian. Be ready." I smiled. "I've prestiged so many times."

"Bring it Beauty." He winked at me as the game started up. "I'm going to out kill you."

"Now way." I laughed and looked at him

as the shooting started on the game. "You're losing Buchanan."

"Nope, Hohrykova you're going down. Is your real name Monica? It's very not Russian." He laughed and I felt his fingers swat my hair into my face causing me to lose focus for a split second.

"Shit." I hit pause on the controller and turned to face him. "I'm not sure, I've been called Monica my whole life, so that's my name. I always wanted a Russian name, my mom's name is Katarzyna but some reason she goes by Brianna."

"That sounds like a mouthful, I assumed you would have been like Svetlana or some shit like that." He tossed his controller into the seat next to him. "I really didn't come for video games, I came over so we could get to know each other beyond being the brains in our class."

"Alright. What do you want to know?" I tossed my controller off to the side. Suddenly feeling a whole bunch of guilt form in my stomach. I wasn't sure I could go through with the whole entrapment plan Esai had tasked me with executing.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" He played with the ends of my hair.

"No." I smiled. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No." He shook his head. "I wouldn't be always trying to hangout with you if I had one."

"Is that so? I don't know, some guys would hang out with girls even if they had girlfriend." I bit my lip and stared at the paused game while I scrolled through what I should do or say next.

I felt his hand on my face as he turned my face towards him and licked his lips. "This may be a little too forward..." He leaned in and kissed my lips, softly at first then rough and sloppy.

"That was unexpected." I pulled my face away from his and smiled. "It's good though."

"I just really wanted to do that, since you sat next to me in class at the beginning of the year." He smiled. "I'm sorry for that Monica."

"No." I laughed. "It's really okay, I would have been upset if that was my first kiss though."

"That bad?" He rubbed his face and laughed nervously.

"No, omg, no." I leaned towards him and kissed him. "It was good, I just wanted you to ask I guess."

"Oh, so I have to ask but you can just go around kissing me?" He nodded. "I got it, I will ask next time."

"You two need anything?" My mom walked into the room a knowing smile on her face as she looked between the both of us.

"No, we're just playing COD." I smiled and waved her away.

"Nice try, you have to introduce me to your friend Monica." She walked over and stared down at me. "I'm Bri." She held her hand out and Christian shook it and smiled.

"I'm Christian." He looked at me. "Monica and I are lab partners."

"I know, she told me...I just needed to meet you and make sure you two weren't in here alone doing some shit that you're not supposed to be doing." She raised an eyebrow as she cocked her head towards me. "You two behave..."

"We are behaving." I smiled. "You can go now mom."

She started walking towards the door. "Behave! If she tries anything Christian let me know and I'll slug her for you!"

"OMG!" I hid my face behind my hair and shook my head. "She's a character."

"She's cool." He laughed. "Don't worry about it, if you try anything it will stay between you and me. I won't tell her."

"Good." I winked and settled back into the seat. "You need to let me beat you in COD at least a dozen times before you leave." I looked over at him and picked up the controller. This was going to be a lot more difficult than I expected it to be, no way I could turn him over to the Aztecs now.


	17. Mark Him

Happy POV

I stood with my brothers, leaning against the side of the service station as everyone stretched their legs and handled anything they needed to. I had been texting Bri all morning, her texts were more like warning then anything else. Her latest one gave me the contact information to the local Aztecs president. If we got in any trouble, I'm supposed to call them.

"We know any thing about the Rowdy Ones?" Juice looked at Jax who was lighting up another cigarette.

"Nope. Couldn't find much." Jax frowned. "We'll feel them out."

"Bri said not to approach them in a hostile way. She actually said not to approach them at all." I looked at Jax. "Aztecs had problems with them, it went all bloody."

"That gash has more Intel than anything." Chibs said with a nasty smirk on his face.

"You want to come say that shit to my fucking face? I won't stand here and let you talk shit about my Queen. Ain't having it." I pushed away from the building and walked over to him. Hell bent on socking him in the fucking face. He may be my brother but I'd be damned if I let him talk shit about my lady again.

"We don't need to fight right now." Tig stepped in and waved us both off. "We need to keep this shit from getting even bloodier."

"I'm good as long as he doesn't want to talk shit about my lady." I pointed at Chibs. "She's not the problem."

"Aye. She brings trouble though." He whistled and spit on the ground. "Dirty Russians."

"Watch it." I hissed. "I last time I checked she was the one to get us our of trouble on more than one fucking occasion. You talk badly about her in front of me and I'll knock your fuckin' teeth out. Brother or not."

"I'm surprised Kozik and Juice aren't jumping in to save her name." Tig scoffed, as the rumble of motorcycles grew louder and gunshots rang out.

"Guess the Rowdy Ones aren't the ones to be fucked with." I chuckled and pulled out my gun. "You guys whole?"

#

"We have Aztecs crawling up our asses down here Jax." Les looked at us and frowned. "They're like roaches. Kill one charter than six more pops up. How can they even afford to set up so damn fast?"

"Russian backing." Tig rubbed his face. "Ain't that right Hap?"

"I've been locked up three years, I don't know shit." I shrugged and glared over at Tig. "You guys didn't keep me in the fucking loop at all."

"Well a few times we ran across the Aztecs. Didn't take them too seriously, we figured they were Mayans knock offs. Then when we get into it, fighting and shit, this sub group calls the mercs swoop in. I'm talking military precise type dudes." Les leaned back in his seat. "SAMTAZ runs into them over in Arizona, takes out about half of the mercs before shit calms down. Then they just fell off."

"The mercs are Russian Military trained. They're not to be fucked with." Juice laughed. "You don't want to fuck with anything that has Russian backing."

"I thought you guys killed all your Russian problems." Les rubbed his head. "You guys not telling me some shit?"

"I got a lady, she's Russian." I smiled. "She doesn't cause any trouble. She's a fucking surgeon. Gives bitches fake boobs and better noses."

"You're in bed with a Russian? You got to be fucking kidding me Happy." He smacked the table and stood up. "You banging Putlova's kid?"

"Nah." I stood up. "She's a fucking Hohrykova. You badmouth her and I'll smack the shit out of you."

"Defensive over pussy." He chuckled.

"That's the mother of my kids if you didn't know. Fuck this shit, you guys handle this problem on your own. I'm not letting you assholes disrespect my family." I pulled open the door and walked out.

"You really leaving?" Kozik grabbed my arm. "They used to talk shit about her all the time. You really think Chibs and them are going to fuckin' change?"

"This is not what I fucking signed up for Kozik. I didn't join this brotherhood to get my lady talked down on." I stared at him. "Would you just sit there and let them talk shit about the mother of your child?"

"Nah man but I would pick a better time to start shit." He sighed. "Look, you know I love Brianna to death, that's my best friend even if we're on the fucking outs right now."

"I'm good on this bullshit. Those fuckes are out for blood. They're young and dumb. You saw them pull up in broad daylight and try to gun us down." I rubbed my head and kicked at the ground. "I don't know about you but I want to make it home to my family in one unbroken piece. I've already laid my bike out twice and gotten shot. You think I'm going to live through a fucking third time? I'm not getting younger and Bri keeps talking about having another baby."

"I can see you two with another kid honestly." He laughed. "You need another boy to balance shit out."

"Nah, I'm too old for another kid. I love the three that we have now." I smiled. "Monica is going to be the death of me though, kid looks like she's legal, I had to basically scare some pervert in the store off because he kept circling the aisles to check her out. I wanted to blow his brains out."

"Protective papa bear. You don't even know half the shit I had to pull that jailbait out of when you were locked up. Shit not even Bri knows about. I went from saving the mother to saving the daughter." He turned me towards the clubhouse. "We got to finish this shit, can't have them thinking the killa went soft."

I nodded and followed him back inside. The need to go nomad was gnawing at the back of my mind again.

SOASOASOA

Nik POV

"You have too much hair." I stared at Monica as she straightened her hair in the kitchen. "Why are you doing it in the kitchen anyways?"

"Because I didn't feel like walking to my room." She glared at me. "Shouldn't you be in Charming?"

"The guys are gone. I don't feel like dealing with Gemma or Gemma Jr." I rolled my eyes.

"Why don't you just set those cunts straight and beat their asses?" She smirked over at me. "I'm down to help you out."

"You're fifteen. You shouldn't be cussing or trying to fight." I picked at the platter of cookies that Bri had set out. "You doing good in school? You should be since Bri pays a pretty tuition at that private brat academy."

"I'm in all AP classes, I can graduate in a year if I want to. I started talking to this guy, his name is Christian. He's so hot, arms of a Greek God." She smiled and set her straightener down. "The only problem is, I'm supposed to turn him over to Esai but I don't want to anymore. I kind of want to keep him safe and away from the Aztecs."

"He has you doing his dirty work now? That's so trashy." I rubbed my belly and shook my head. "You just have to mark him. Give him something that explicitly says he's your property and Esai can't touch him no matter what."

"Mark him with what? A sharpie? Property of Monica H. Touch at your own risk." She laughed and finished her hair. "Or are you talking what mom does? Give him a skull ring?"

"Doesn't have to be a ring, but you need your own mark. I marked Jax with a N." I smiled. "Wears it all the damn time."

"I think it's a little too soon to give him jewelry it's been like four days." She picked up three cookies and bit them all at once. "You should really eat these, so good. Homemade and everything. They have pistachio filling."

"I don't need to gain anymore weight than I already have gained." I pushed the cookies towards her. "Enjoy your body now because it won't be like that ever again."

"Have you seen your sister's body! I hope to look like that after two kids." She picked up the plate of cookies. "Are you going to eat these or can I just take them up to my room?"

"No yourself out." I smiled as she waltzed our and Bri walked in holding a sleeping Aleric in her arms. "What's that about?"

"He's sick." Bri sat down and stared at me. "What brings you here?"

"Missed my big sis and cuddling with her. I really miss you Bri. The kids too, shit I miss Hap. I'm still having drama with Gemma and Tara." I frowned. "It all just sucks, I'm so in love with Jax but I can do without the baggage of an overprotective mom with a vengeance and a baby mama who is trying to get back. Like he's mine, I don't want to share him but I know I have to share his ass."

"Jesus Christ." She adjusted Aleric in her arms and sighed. "You know I warned you about him, train wreck and all Nikola.鈥 "

I nodded and groaned as she started on a Russian rant. I half paid attention and rolled my eyes. "I don't know that much Russian Katarzyna."

"I know!" She smiled and pushed her hair out of her face. "I don't even know what you need me to do right now?"

"I need you to take care of one or the other. Probably Gemma because I don't want all the kids under my roof." I frowned.

"Jesus, I mean are you seriously marking her right now?" She reached into a drawer and pulled out a sharpie and sticky note pad and thrust it towards me, all the while holding the sleeping three year old. "Put your mark on that paper right now so I know you're serious Nikola鈥 "

I quickly drew my signature N and diamond on the post it and slid it back towards her. "You're going to do this for me right? I would do it myself but I'm about to pop any day now."

"I got you." She slipped the paper into her shirt and nodded. "I gotta go put him down in bed if you want to come up and join us. Hap is off on that stupid run too."

"You pissed about that shit? Last run he was on he was shot and laid his bike out." I followed her to the elevator. "I still can't believe you have an elevator in this place."

"Only using it because you're pregnant. Don't need you falling down the stairs and killing my nephew." She smiled and closed the doors as we went up swiftly.

#

I woke up and Bri's arms were wrapped around me, her legs tangled with mine as I tried to free myself from her grasp to get up and pee. "Brianna."

"What?" She yawned. "You in labor yet?"

"Nope. I'm just needing to go to the damn bathroom. Get off of me." I smacked her leg and she rolled over and cuddled with her pillows.

"You should pray that the pregnancy will be over soon." She watched as I walked into the bathroom. "Holding the baby is amazing!"

"I know!" I yelled back. "Shit!"

"What?!" She hopped out of bed and was at the bathroom door before I could even process what is happening. "Fuck! You're bleeding! I'll take you to the hospital!"

"Is this bad?" I looked at her then at the blood. "Am I losing the baby? It's too late for that isn't it Bri? You're a doctor!"

"I'm a surgeon." She handed me towels. "I'll call an ambulance, they can get you there faster than I can. Just hold on, I'll call and send Moni in here to help you, just don't pass the fuck out."

"I'm not going to pass out." I sat on the edge of the tub and watched as she ran out the bathroom in a blur of brown hair and flowers. "I can't lose you kid. You're almost here."

SOASOASOA

Bri POV

"He's so handsome." I leaned over Nik and her son. "I can't believe he's here, for real for real."

"I can't believe he made such a dramatic entrance into the world. I thought he was leaving me. I didn't think he was going to make it Bri." Nik started crying again, she had been crying on and off since she arrived. "I am so happy he's here and healthy. All the right number of body parts."

"Little Nolan Teller." I smiled at the baby. "He's cute, Jax is going to kick himself when he realizes he missed the birth of his son. I've been trying all the guys and no one answered. So they're all up to no good."

"I wanted him here." She wiped her eyes and kissed Nolan. "That was my only request, be home for when the kid comes. He said he'd here but where is he now? Even Hap was around for you when you damaged your coochie for twins."

"Good news is, it's his guilt to shoulder not yours." I sat on the end of the bed as Monica walked in. Her hair piled on top of her head as she crossed her arms over her bare stomach.

"The twins are asleep mom. Lo is with them, she's sleep too. Can I call a service to take us home?" She yawned and leaned over the bed. "He's so cute. Looks like Jax."

"Yeah, call the car service." I smiled and handed her my purse. "The money is in there."

"Thanks." She took the purse and smiled at us. "Congrats Nik."

"Thanks." Nik smiled at her.

"What're we going to do? I just sent Hap an SOS text. So he should be getting back as soon as he's finished with that bullshit your man wants to talk the guys into doing." I slipped my phone into my bra and sighed as I moved my gimpy wrist around in the soft cast. "He's a handsome kid, just wait until it's two in the morning and he's crying."

"What about Aleric?" She looked up at me her eyes full of worry. "He's sick you can't leave him."

"Monica can watch him until I get home. I don't want to leave you here all alone Nikola. What kind if sister would I fucking be?" I sat on the chair next to her bed and pulled my phone out as it vibrates against my chest. "Hello?"

"What's wrong?" Happy's voice filled the room. "Brianna what's wrong?"

"I tried Jax, Nik had the baby. It was a bloody mess, she started bleeding in the bathroom and within hours she was giving birth..." I stared at Nolan.

"Is she good? Is the baby okay?" He sounded a bit worried.

"Yeah both are healthy and sleeping right now. I just wanted to let you guys know, give Jax the heads up that Nik is one pissed off mama bear." I laughed and heard him talking.

"Alright, we're heading back soon鈥 e handled what we needed to...your Aztecs saved our asses again." He rasped and I could see him scowling and rolling his eyes. He was growing tired with the ill-prepared antics Jax always threw them into.

"Whatever." I chuckled. "I tried to tell you what was up when you told me that day. Just make it home safe. I need my King in one piece."

"I'll get there in one piece, keep my bed warm my Queen. I love you." He sighed. "Kiss the brats for me."

"I love you too and I will." I hit end and stared at my sister and my nephew. "He's getting better at the whole dad thing."

"Yeah, I know." Nik smiled as the nurse came in to check on them both. "Now you just need him to agree to the wedding thing."

"Yeah right." I laughed. "He wants to elope in Vegas. I'm so down for that too. He just wants me and his mom to get along better."

"Ehh, his mom shouldn't have called you a whore." She passed Nolan to the nurse who then placed him in the bassinet. "Not sure she knows what the definition means."

"Ehh." I shrugged. "It'll pass, Hap will make sure of that shit." I closed my eyes and relaxed into the surprisingly comfortable chair.


	18. Boobs

Happy POV

"Fuck." I looked at Bri who was standing in front of her mirror in just a white lingerie set as she fixed her hair. "What are you wearing that for?"

"This is what I wear under my suits I wear to work." She turned and smiled at me. "Welcome home, happy to see you all in one piece."

"Stopped at the hospital to see Nolan." I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her back. "You know, I don't think you should go to work. I want you right now Brianna." I dragged my hands up and down her thighs and she instinctively pushed back against me.

"I have to go through the orientation with Miles." She frowned and pushed against me more when I unclasped her bra and she let it slide down her arms and hit the floor. "I guess I can be late babe."

"If you insist." I picked her up and took her to the bed. "You gotta wear white way more often. You know it drives me fucking insane when you do."

"I'm going to wear a white skirt suit to work." She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me down, her teeth nipping at my neck. Her biting was something I loved but gave her a hard time about.

"Always biting." I ran my hands over her breasts. "Babe." I pulled away from her and ran my hand over her. "Feel that babe."

"Feel what?" She moved my hand out of the way and started feeling her left breast. "Is that a fucking lump?" She shot up and stared at me. "That wasn't there last month. I do self checks every time I get sore boobs."

"Feels like a lump, you need to get that shit looked at. Make sure it's nothing serious Brianna." I looked at her, taking in the emotions she was cycling through. "I'll go with you."

"Okay." She grabbed my hands and squeezed them tightly. "It can be nothing right?"

"Yeah." I nodded. "It can be nothing Brianna. Just make your appointment, sooner you get in, the sooner you'll know what's up. Now relax and cuddle with me, Miles can wait until this is over and done."

"Alright." She relented and let me pull her into my arms. "I feel like I'm about to go into an anxiety attack."

"Take your mind off of it. How's the Fiasco shit going?" I pulled her hair back off of her face. "You getting anywhere with that shit?"

"No, he hasn't been around. He's been off handling family shit." She flipped over to face me. "I want to get another tattoo. Gir from Invader Zim, it's a cartoon. I binge watched it one day when you were locked up."

"I'll do it for you, just let me now when and show me the design." I traced over the ink on her arm and smiled at the goosebumps that spread. "This, I want to add more to it."

"So you're basically giving me a sleeve? That declares me as your one true love Happy?" She laughed and sat up. "Can I have your shirt? I'm cold, if you can't tell by my nipples."

I laughed and pulled off my shirt and watched her closely as she pulled it over her head. "You know babe, I don't want to scare you or make you worry but if it is bad, just know I'll be at your side every step of the way."

"Yeah." She smiled and laid back down, her fingers tangling with mine. "I know Happy. I just need to have my colleagues do the thing with Miles, I don't want to put it off. I'll just text them and make it work."

#

"Stop." I tapped on Bri's legs who hadn't stopped moving since we sat down in the waiting room. "Being nervous isn't going to help you."

"Have you seen the contraption. It flattens out your tits. Like Hap, you see these puppies! That shit is going to hurt like hell." She rested her head on my shoulder and her legs started moving, faster than they had been.

"You're going to be fine. It's cool that you got this appointment so fast. I never been in this type of girly doctor office." I pulled her into my lap to relax her but I knew she had to be going through a whirlwind of emotions as we just sat and wait.

"Friends in good places." She laughed. "Babe you'll still love my body if I lost the tits right?"

"Yeah, I'm more of an ass and leg man anyways, you know that Bri." I squeezed her thighs and she sighed. "You don't have to worry, I'm not with you for your body."

"I know that." She cringed as the nurse stepped out and butchered her name. "It's Katarzyna."

"Just call her Kat." I stood up with her and followed her. "Why didn't you just use Brianna?"

"Because Katarzyna is on the insurance shit." She stepped onto the scale and rolled her eyes as the nurse took her height. "Could have just asked for both measurements."

The nurse let out an irritated sigh as she showed us to the exam room. "I'll ask your history and then the doctor will be right in."

"Sounds good." She shifted on the crinkling white paper.

"Smoke? Drink?" The nurse started the series of mundance questions, Bri answered no to every question.

"Any kinds?" The nurse looked up from the paperwork.

"Twins." Bri smiled.

"Any family history of breast cancer?" She looked from the sheet to Bri then to me.

"Yeah. My mom, her mom, and then also my aunt. So I'm high risk." Bri shrugged and looked at me. "I just asked my sister about it on the way over here. I had no idea that those three had it. I wasn't close to my mom's side."

"I'll note that." The nurse stood and smiled at us. "The doctor will be right in and then we can do the test."

"Bri, you're more than high risk. You're supreme high risk." I sat down on the table behind her, resting my chin on her shoulder. "Your mom or sisters should have told you this shit."

"Yeah I know." She sniffed and wiped her face. "I just, I just am holding out for some good information. I mean if all else fails I just have to get my tits removed and maybe get fake ones. I don't know Happy. I'm just hoping for the best results. Like swollen nodes or something of that sort."

"Yeah." I nodded as the doctor came in. This was going to be one hell of a trip regardless of the out come. I wasn't going to admit it to Bri but I was afraid as she was.

SOASOASOA

Nik POV

"You going to give me the silent treatment the whole damn time Nik?" Jax glared at me as he paced the living room holding Nolan like a football. "I'm sorry I wasn't there!"

"I know鈥 " I looked at him. I wanted to hop up and smack him but I was too drained to move from the comfortable spot on the sofa. "It was just hard not having you there. It was fucking scary as all hell."

"I know. I'm sorry. I love you and I'm proud because you were all strong. Bri got you through it." He sat next to me and rested his hand on my knee.

"Bri was more in pain than I was and I was the one bleeding badly." I sighed. "The doctor said it wasn't anything too serious. Just something about the placenta, but as soon she said it, I went into full out labor."

"Damn." He laughed. "He's what just two weeks early?"

"Not really." I shrugged. "I was 37 weeks, I don't really know how all this pregnancy shit counting works. It was brought on by stress. I had high blood pressure and all."

"You trying to guilt me even more babe?" He kissed my temple. "I love you and I'll make this shut up to you. I promise you that much Nik. I love you and Nolan."

"We love you too. I don't want Gemma around him just yet. She has to be nice to me to earn grandma privileges." I sighed and pulled my legs up.

"I agree." He nodded. "This is so weird, he has two different eye colors."

"Bri's grey eye and your blue eye." I laughed. "It may change."

"I like it though. Makes him unique. Huh Nolan? You're going to stand out with these eyes." He kissed his for head and smiled. "Man, this is the last kid for me. Is that good with you?"

"Yup." I nodded jubilantly. "Getting my tubes tied as soon as possible. Don't want anymore kids."

"One and done." He smiled. "I'm just relieved it wasn't another girl. I love my princess but I don't see me with another girl."

"This one isn't allowed to prospect for the Sons. I don't want him to be an outlaw. I don't want to force it on him either. I know I can't prevent it but if anything鈥 Like if he chooses it on his own I guess I'll be fine with it. You and Gemma just can't put the idea in his little head." I twisted the sons rings on his fingers and frowned.

"I don't want this life for him, I don't even want it for my other sons. I want them to finish high school and go to college. Have their own dreams." He smiled as his phone started to ring on the coffee table. "Ehh, it's Gemma. Ignore it and she'll get the hint maybe."

"Can we move to Oakland maybe?" I flashed him my biggest smile. "Please?"

"That's too far from my club." He passed Nolan to me. "I'll think about it though Nik. I mean if it'll make you happy and stuff, I'll give it a thought."

#

"Knock, knock. Auntie Bri Bri is in the building and she's bearing presents for her favorite nephew!" Bri dragged a huge box into the house and I grabbed a box cutter.

"What is it?" I sliced through the tape. "Something for him or for me?"

"Both bitch." She smiled. "Open, open, open it Nikola!"

"What?!" I looked in the box. "Fuck me with this cutter! How'd you even get this? I thought it was only available oversees! It's so dope."

"I know! That's why I told you not to get the stroller and shit. I got you babe! All exclusive Harley Davidson stroller and car seat combo. Looks like a Dyna." She hugged me. "Don't you just love me?"

"Yesss!" I hugged her back. "I want to take him out for a walk but he's still too little!"

"I just wanted to touch bases with you and stuff. I'm going through some heavy shit with Happy." She sat on the floor and laid backwards.

"What's wrong?" I sat down on her stomach and she didn't even flinch.

"Happy and I were fooling around the other day and he felt a lump in my tit! I had to go to the doctor and have all these tests done. Do you know mom, grandma, and mom's sister all had breast cancer? That's fucking insane, it makes us super high risked. You gotta go in and get tested." She sighed and closed her eyes.

"Jesus." I rolled my eyes. "I am here for you. I'll go get myself checked out and everything I'm sure it's going to be nothing serious for you Bri. You're healthy as a race horse."

"I know but still. It's scary to think it could be. I don't know how I'd handle it if it was." She wiped her eyes. "I just don't want it to be cancer."

"Let's go look at Nolan. Get our minds in a positive direction. I'm sorry about it all Bri and how many fucking sit ups have you done to get this solid ass core?" I punched her in the stomach and she shrugged.

"Abs of steel. I work out with Happy. Have you seen Monica. Jesus! Happy kicked her out of the gym because she was overdoing it." She laughed. "She's a mini body builder."

"Good!" I smiled. "She should take it easy. Don't need her being flat chested forever."

"She's a freaking small C! She straps them down with her sports bras like almost all the time." She rolled her eyes and scoffed. "She's my kid for sure."

"We need to have a family dinner. I want you all to meet Nolan, before everyone else does." I hugged her. "You're my big sister and I wuv you so much baby baby Bri Bri." I peppered her face with kisses and bopped her in the boobs. "Dinner!"

"Alright, I'll hold it at my place, you're in charge though." She smacked my boobs in return and laughed. "Just give me a heads up so we know the guys will be around and shit."

"Oh for sure." I smiled. "Lock the door behind you."

"Jax around? I feel the need to talk to him鈥 I'm not over him missing the birth of my nephew. I'll fucking kill him." She hissed and pulled open the door. "Tell Teller that two pissed Hohrykova women ate after his ass."

"I'll pass the memo along." I waved at her. I knew she was serious about the threat and if they were in the same room, Bri would throw the first and last punch. I would enjoy it though, I was mad at Jax, but I wasn't about to rock the boat and keep Nolan from his father.


End file.
